


【授翻】light up the dark

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookstore owner!Isak, Director!Even, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: 他不是电影发烧友，至于那些独立小成本的片子就更别提了。他能知道Even Bech Naesheim的唯一原因恐怕就是因为Magnus和Vilde，以及世界上所有的人，都在不停地提起他。但是当他一个人待在他的卧室，不受打扰时，就没必要再否认Even Bech Naesheim长得很帅，以及他在Magnus最后发来的那张照片里笑起来的眯眯眼让Isak心里一动。《诺丁山》AU
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [light up the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427799/chapters/30772554) by [argentae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentae/pseuds/argentae)
> 
> 请务必配合电影食用，获得双倍快乐。

太早了。太早了，而且今天还是周一，他的头旁边一直有一个玩意儿在嗡嗡作响，Isak很确定不是闹钟，因为他现在已经练就了闹钟也叫不醒的本领。他把脸埋进枕头里，纠结着就生气地躺在里，跟嗡嗡声较劲，看谁先败下阵来，到底值不值。

耐心忍了十秒后，答案是，不值。

他把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见是他的手机在床头柜上震个不停，他更气了，因为是他这个傻逼昨晚上床前忘记关静音。说实话，当时已经很晚了。再加上，他可能喝得稍微有点多，对于一个店主来说，在周日晚上浪成这样绝对是一种不负责的做法，但昨天是Eva的生日，本来就应该这样。什么？不喝酒？不可能的。

他又盯着那个毁了他大好早晨的罪魁祸首五秒钟，终于抓起手机，看看到底是什么事这么几把重要非得在他妈的在7:36就说。

就这么说吧，当他发现自己手机上有211条未读消息时，他已经不想点开了。大部分都是Magnus和Vilde在他们那个大群里发的，基本上就是他俩在热情地讨论他们最喜欢的那个导演的新采访。那个男的想必是发现了治疗癌症的方法，不然打死Isak也想不到怎么会有人激动成这样。

Isak：搞什么鸡吧玩意儿啊操

211条未读

Vilde：早上好 Isak！

Isak：让我给凝科普一下

什么叫私聊

您

Magnus：哥们！我知道你要说什么但是

太值了！

快看

作为一个同性恋支持者我必须让你看

你绝对会喜欢的我发誓！！

[Magnus发送了三张图片]

听着。即便是Isak再不愿意承认他这个人很固执，但有一点他很确定：不论Magnus给他发什么都不值得的。好吧，至少他是这么告诉自己的，他一边用公寓里慢到一逼的Wi-Fi加载着图片（他早就跟Eskild说过让他找网络公司的人过来修，因为他自己是永远都不可能亲自叫人的，但显然Eskild一直在“忙”。呵呵，要说“忙”没人能比得上他这位“忙碌大师”好吗。）

图片终于可以看了，Isak在考虑撤回他之前的说辞。他并不喜欢看电影，更别提那种独立制作的电影。他知道Even Bech Naesheim这个名字的唯一原因可能是因为Magnus和Vilde，以及基本上世界剩下的所有人每天都把他挂在嘴边。

而且，Isak明白有些美还是要欣赏的，在一大早就被迫清醒后，他可不打算拒绝补偿的机会。反正他现在在自己的卧室里，一个人，也就没必要否认Even Bech Naesheim的确长得很帅了，尤其是在Magnus发来的最后一张图片里，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来，Isak看见后心里的确微微一动。

不过，这点他是不可能告诉Magnus的。

Isak：你们觉得

除了我七点半就醒了

我还会在乎别的吗

Vilde：你本来不就应该这会儿起来去工作吗？

Isak：不Vilde

Jonas：Magnus别说作为一个同性恋支持者除非你在引用《黑色孤儿》那部剧

Vilde：早上好Jonas！

Isak把手机扔在一边，它弹到了地上。一切都烂透了，人就不应该在早上起床。

不过话说回来，Vilde说得对。他是该起床了。

Isak本想洗一个战斗澡，结果他洗着洗着靠着墙又睡了十分钟。之后他坐到了厨房里，面对着Eskild和两片吐司一杯咖啡。

“我之前说没说过你是我最爱的室友？”Isak含糊地说，伸手够向咖啡。

Eskild头都没抬，继续看着手机，在Isak的眼皮子底下拿起了咖啡，示意他想喝自己去倒。

“我撤回，Linn是我的最爱，”Isak大声说道，即使他很确定以她房间的隔音程度她肯定听不见自己。

“你已经不是小孩了，Isak。你得学会自己做咖啡。既然你现在一点正事都不做，倒不如帮我看看，”Eskild开心地说，将手机屏幕递到了Isak眼前。

Isak绝对没有自视清高，问题现在才7:50，这一大早的他不确定自己能不能面对Eskild的Grindr对象，所以他固执地不肯睁眼。

“我怎么突然瞎了。”

“ _Herregud_ [译注：挪威语我的天]，Isak你不能每次人家卖完了你最喜欢的巧克力你就说人家恐同，一边不帮我参考我下的约会对象。你得全身心地投入进来，baby Jesus。拥抱gay。你是不爱我了嘛？你难道忘了我当时是怎么帮你，怎么指导你度过那段悲伤暴躁的岁月？”

Isak已经够拥抱gay的了（真的，他做的可比这 _多多_ 了，Eskild）。Eskild的确算是他的拯救者，但他不用每天都把这点挂在嘴边，对吧？他经常通过别的方式展示他的感激。比如，有时在Eskild仅仅催了他两遍后他会洗下盘子，又或是当Eskild让他从店里带点东西时，他能记住。大部分时候。

操。

“好吧，”他喃喃道，喝了一口刚煮好的咖啡，把自己烫了个半死。

Eskild滔滔不绝地说起了他最近在酒吧碰见的一个男的，他有多确定自己喜欢他，但那个男的穿了一件T恤上面写着“从这进入”。“他都能穿这件衣服就足以说明他是什么人了对吧？但我们约个炮总可以吧？毕竟这等美色当前我再拒绝就不是人了对吧？”

Isak嗯着啊着糊弄了过去，时不时点点头，给他自己和Eskild又倒了一杯咖啡。时钟已经走到了8:05，他终于能以要早点上班的借口逃离眼前的谈话了。

“Isak，你可是店主。又不是说你迟到一点谁就能把你炒了，”Eskild在Isak抓起外套时说。

“不能让顾客等着啊，Eskild，”Isak打开门，一边吼着。“顾客永远是第一位！”

他赶紧关上门，但Eskild的吼叫依旧传了出来，“你哪来的顾客？”哇，太狠了。不过他说的倒是大实话，Isak迈入了微凉的奥斯陆街道，向他的办公地点走去。

所谓办公就是他经营着一家很小的非小说类书店，非小说其实就是他店里很大一部分都是科学类书籍——很大的意思是指他只在后面的某个书架里藏了一两本旅游攻略和史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传，他都不知道自己什么时候订的后者。

几个月过去后，Isak不得不承认Eskild可能说到点子上了：大部分奥斯陆人都不像他一样对科学抱着狂热的兴趣。在Isak看来，大部分奥斯陆人都相当不开窍。他倒是有两名忠实的顾客：一位是名叫Arvid的中年男子，每到圣诞节/毕业季/生日之时，他就会到他的店里给他热爱地质学的儿子买个礼物；还有那个叫Bente的十一岁小姑娘，她就住在他的书店旁边，每次什么都不买，倒是总在问Isak关于他的科学小实验的问题，问题都挺有意思。

他8:25的时候到了店里，打开了灯，做好了准备，时钟走到了8:30。虽说十点之前都不会来人，以防万一。

Isak又拿出了手机，他翻过了大部分新消息，看都没看，反正它们都是Magnus发来的一些海绵宝宝的表情包。

Magnus：他居然回奥斯陆了！！！！！

想象一下Even Bech Naesheim在逛超市

想象一下Even Bech Naesheim在买意面

想象一下Even Bech Naesheim在纠结晚饭吃什么？？？

Jonas：你是说：想象一下普通人干普通事？

Magnus：Jonas

哥

不许叫Even Bech Naesheim普通人 人家那叫天才

Noora：我也喜欢他的电影啊 但我觉得不应该搞个人崇拜

Isak：为什么我们还在讨论这个男的

Vilde：没人想听你说话 Isak

Mahdi: 好疼

Jonas：需要我给你拿点冰块敷一敷吗 issy

Isak 都他妈闭嘴

我以为这个裙聊是为了紧机情况的

Mahdi：整个自动纠正吧哥们儿 你的错误越来越多了

Isak：弱鸡才用自动纠正

Jonas：我们终究要死在猜出Isak在说什么的路上

Vilde:你上班的时候能用手机吗Isak？

Isak：Eva呢只有她是真心爱我的

Jonas：笑他妈死你看见Eva昨晚的浪成什么样了吗 她没有十二点绝对起不来的

Magnus：总之！Even Bech Naesheim现在在奥斯陆

Vilde：显然他在看望家人，因为他之前一直在为电影做宣传，他人真好。他在采访里说过， 他会至少和他们每周视频一次，但他还是这么想他们！

Magnus：我爱这个男人(已检查没错字)

Jonas：可以的哥们儿

Mahdi：太直白了

Isak：ugh

Noora: Isak 不想看你就关闭消息通知呗

Jonas：Noora你不懂，虽然正常人都会这么做

Mahdi：Isak生怕错过任何一个瓜所以他不可能关的

Isak：我讨厌你们

门口的铃铛响了，Isak迅速把手机放了回去，但来人只是Julian。如果你觉得Isak和他的小店应该雇不起第二位员工，那就对了，在三个月前那个男孩撞进来的时候，Isak也是这么告诉他的。Julian并没有被吓退，并说他只为这份工作经历，他很乐意一周来两次免费帮Isak整理东西， _而且_ 他会在Isak想喝咖啡的时候帮他出去买，这让Isak怎么拒绝的了？

“嗨Isak！”Julian开心地跟他打招呼。“Eva昨晚的生日怎么样？”

Isak好像只跟他提过一次，但Julian还是好心的记住了。

“挺好的，谢谢关心。你，呃，你的周末有什么有趣的事吗？”他试着问了问，他似乎应该处于礼貌也问一下，虽然私下里他其实很讨厌跟人闲聊。

他和Jonas一拍即合的原因是因为在初中开学的第一天时，12岁的Jonas一屁股就坐在了他旁边，开始跟他滔滔不绝地说起他在周末看的那部电影。Isak本来已经认命了，自己怕是会一直孤独地坐到学期末，因为他从来就不太擅长跟别人打交道（尤其是他也不在乎），完完全全被吓到了，以至于他好半天都没说话。他勉强在Jonas说到兴头时回了一句“嗯，去他的资本主义”，这句话为他赢来了拍在背上的一巴掌和一块饼干，从那以后他们就是朋友了。

“有，我跟你说过我表弟的生日，对吧？”

Isak不记得了，但他快速地点了点头，骗过了Julian，他说起了他们一大家子人都去了某某公园。他心不在焉地翻了一会手机。

“总之，真的很有意思，”几分钟后Julian总结道。“你这周有什么计划吗？”

“我——没。没什么要干的，我觉得，”Isak耸肩。“诶，等下，我有，不过——不是这周，我的朋友Mahdi的新餐厅要在下周开门，所以我们周五的时候要试吃一下。我们既可以享受一顿美食又不用遭受跟别人尬聊的煎熬，他的店肯定会大获成功。呃对，就这事儿。”

“挺好，挺好。”Julian点头，张嘴想说点什么，他似乎重新考虑了一下，又闭上了嘴。Isak盯着柜台上的某本书，理了理那摞书。Julian说，“我打算去买点咖啡，然后回来继续整理我们的库存…”

“好。”

“你也想要吗？咖啡，我是说。”

“好，谢了。”

“棒。”

门口的铃铛又响了一下，Julian出门了。Isak呼出一口气，考虑要不要趴在桌子上休息一会，转念一想，这个姿势可能不太好吸引顾客。吸引顾客最好的方法是打广告，反正Vilde是这么告诉他的，她应该没骗自己。

反正这么说也没用，猜猜是谁没钱打广告？对，就是Isak。或许他可以试着说服Julian让他站到街上，朝路过的人们指他的店…

他看了看店里，心里依旧能涌起一股奇异的骄傲，这一切都是真的。从他小时候起，他就很喜欢读书。不过，很长一段时间里他倒是不喜欢读课本，直到有天他在Jonas家发现了一本写给小孩子的生物书（这是Jonas父母给他的礼物，但它看起来一次都没被翻过），所以他一下午都在读它，Jonas在他旁边打游戏。

他喜欢学习关于这个世界的知识。知道所有的事在客观存在的，这让在他无所适从时有一些实打实的依靠。他喜欢藏在书后面，它们让他安心。他以前会一直待在学校的图书馆里，直到老师叫他回去上课。现在有点像是他拥有了自己的图书馆。他成就了这个地方。

铃铛又响了，Isak抬起头，失落地发现不是Julian带着他今早的第三杯咖啡回来了，而是两位客人，这倒不错。

其中一位戴着他卫衣上的帽子，外面套着一件牛仔外衣，他立刻消失在讲平行宇宙的那个架子后面（它是Isak个人最喜欢的题材，因为在 _他的_ 店里只有他的推荐才能被放在这么重要的位置里，纽约时报畅销书？没听过，不存在的。）Isak有点想和这个男的聊聊，谁让他是个机会主义者，再加上他很喜欢跟别人聊平行宇宙。但是，Isak发现自己的目光放在了另一位平平无奇的顾客上，他看上去三四十岁，穿着一件很大的外套，感觉里面能藏着一个五岁的小孩，Isak很确定他上周就来过，在店里逛了十五分钟，什么都没买就走了。

中年男子直奔向 _另一个_ 在店里后半部分的书架，Isak皱眉，他从柜台前探出一点身子，伸着脖子，这样他就可以看紧那个奇怪的男的——

“所以，这本写得好吗？”

牛仔外套男朝他侧了侧身子，他举着一本书，讲的绝对 _不是_ Isak最爱的平行宇宙。

“什么？超级烂，”他说完就后悔了。“我是说，不——它还不错。如果你想买的话完全可以，我是说如果，”Isak咽了一口，试图好好措辞，“你喜欢地质勘探的话。对。”

“听起来很有意思，不是吗？你不同意？”牛仔外套男问，他的语气有点揶揄，Isak不确定他是不是认真的，但为了顾客开心，他决定还是不冒险了。

Isak咳嗽了一声。

“这一块…不是我的专业领域？”他试着说。

“那你的专业领域是什么？”牛仔外套男问，他终于彻底转过身子，面朝着Isak，那一刻世界似乎都不转了。

尽管Isak不像 _某些人_ （Magnus）一样把Even Bech Naesheim的脸设成了屏保，但 _某些人_ （Magnus）将他们的群聊图标换成了那张脸，以至于他在看过那么多次后Isak一下就认出了他，即使他在帽子下面还带着墨镜。

Isak想翻个白眼，但在一个他甚至都不了解的名人前这么做，未免有点太过愚蠢装逼，即便是他也干不出来这事。接着Even Bech Naesheim摘下了墨镜，Isak短暂地失去了说话的能力。

他不确定自己发呆了多久，但他希望不要超过两秒，不然这场面就太尴尬了。有那么一阵子，他想傻逼地说“操，你就是我朋友一直在说的那个著名的导演”，但他觉得还是算了（也有可能是因为他的脑海里想起了Jonas的声音“他不过是个普通人在干普通事儿。”）

如果Even Bech Naesheim能走进他这家非小说类的小书店的话，估计是因为他不想被人认出来。

“我是说——呃，那本讲平行宇宙的书就很好，”Isak说，试图淡定地救下场。他指了指他专门为那本书建立的小神龛。

“平行宇宙？”Even Bech Naesheim问，眉毛惊讶地抬起。

“嗯，比如所，除我们之外还有无数个平行宇宙，上演着我们本可以做却没有做的决定，”Isak说着舔了舔嘴。“所以每一个在这里没发生的可能都会有它自己的平行宇宙。许多人觉得这只是科幻小说里的情节，但很多科幻小说都是在扯淡，你懂吗？但这个理论是建立在一些很正经的关于量子物理的理解基础上的。比如说，很多实验都可以证明这一点。薛定谔的猫，不是吗？只要你一直不打开那个盒子，那只猫就既是活的也是死的？”

Even Bech Naesheim点着头，好像理解他在说什么，嘴上带着一个揶揄的微笑，Isak的脑子里有一个小小的声音在提醒他，他或许不应该再跟奥斯陆之光唠叨一些没用的平行宇宙的知识了，但他的嘴似乎不同意，所以他继续说着。

“对，所以如果我们认为存在多重宇宙的话，两只猫就都存在，但并不是两只存在于同一个宇宙，而是各自在各自的分支里，不同的宇宙，”Isak把手放在一起，又分开它们来解释自己的意思，虽然这么做似乎，其实没什么必要。“但是这两个分支，两个宇宙都是真实存在的，所以这个实验依旧能成立。而且——哦， _操_ 。”

正在他解释这一大堆理论的时候，他发现那个穿着宽大外衣的奇葩男在后面把一本史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传藏在了怀里。说实话，Isak已经有点想就让他带着那本书这么走了吧，反正他也卖不掉这些闹心的硬皮玩意儿。但他又想起了他们这个月惨淡的惊人的销售量，他知道他不能这样做。他呻吟一声。

“稍等片刻，”他告诉Even Bech Naesheim。

“没问题。”

Isak绕过柜台走到那个男的面前，他正在转身，似乎已经打算就这么出门了。

“嗨，”Isak说。

“哈喽，”那个男的点头，把手抱在胸前，好像这样就能掩饰住他在衣服底下藏了一本600页的书的事实。

“很抱歉地通知您我长眼睛了。”

“什么？”

“我长眼睛了。况且，作为店主，虽然我很想骄傲地装做这家店大得很，但它其实很小。也就是说，你藏不住的。也就是说，我刚见你把那本书放在了衣服下面。”

“我衣服下面没书，”那男的说。

“有的。”

好吧，这有点没完没了了。

“好，不如这样？我把警察叫过来，如果他们也觉得您并没有偷走我的书，我就跟您真挚地道歉，行吗？”

那个男的盯着他看了一秒，有一瞬间Isak想到了之前他和Jonas面对那帮混混的场景，他担心自己下一秒怕是要挨打。

“如果，假设，我衣服底下有本书呢？”

“嗯，假设真是这样的话，您要么等我一会回到柜台后，过来把钱付了，要么您就把书放回原处，安静地离开店里。可以吗？”

Isak又看了那个男的几秒，直到他点头，慢慢回到了柜台前。Even Bech Naesheim正靠在上面，一副看好戏的样子。

“抱歉让您目睹了刚才…”

“没事儿，我正打算也偷一本呢，不过我改主意了。”

Isak迷茫地盯着他看了几秒，才反正过来他在开玩笑。他赶紧笑了一下，同时拼命控制自己不要把旁边那摞书撞倒。

“这种情况很常见吗？”

“有人试图偷史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传？不，不怎么常见。”

Even Bech Naesheim嗯了一声。他一直没有把视线从Isak身上移开，Isak不知道自己对此该作何感想。幸运的是，他不用纠结很久，因为就在此刻，宽大外套男加入了他们这场小小的聚会。

“你就是那个导演是不？”

Even的眼睛从Isak身上移到那个男的上，他咳嗽一声点点头。“的确有人这么叫过我，对。”

“能给我整个签名不？”

那个男的掏出一张皱巴巴的纸和一支宜家的铅笔。

“当然，”Even小声说，接过来纸笔靠在柜台上签了名。

“这玩意儿在eBay上绝壁能卖个好价钱，”长外套男兴奋地告诉Isak。

Even的身体并没有动，但Isak觉得他看见他的下巴咬紧了。并不是说他有在仔细地盯着Even的下颌线（就算他在看吧，他绝对注意到了他的下颌线非常，非常性感。）

“你写的什么？”Even把纸递了回去，那个男的问。

“我的签名，除此之外，还有你是个蠢货，”Even笑着说。“拜。”

“棒，”那个男的呼出一口气，快步走出了书店。

Isak等到铃铛安静下来才说，“他还是会把你的签名放到eBay上对吧？为什么还要给他签名？”

“这个签名是假的。”

“你——你还会伪造自己的签名？”

Even Bech Naesheim点点头，像是这事儿再正常不过。有一会，Isak有点吓到了，但他还是默默点了点头。

“总之，我还是买这本吧，”Even说，指着他之前在看的那本地质勘探学。他期许地看着Isak，该死的眉毛又挑了起来，像是他觉得Isak作为一个不负责任的店主会告诉他， _Even Bech Naesheim_ ，他明明可以买那本平行宇宙，为什么还要买那本傻逼的地质勘探。

他可不就是这么想吗。

“为什么？”他呻吟道。

“什么？”

“没事儿，我什么都没说。”

“没有吗？”

“没，我什么都没说，你也什么都没听见。您选的太好了，地质勘探的确是一门很有趣的学科，前提是你得喜欢，那些，你懂的，死去的…石头。之类的。还有土地。很有意思。”

“嗯，我也这么想，”Even Bech Naesheim回他，Isak都不用从收银台上抬起头就知道他脸上挂着微笑。“很高兴你也同意。”

Isak把书递了回去。“好了。”

“谢谢，”Even Bech Naesheim朝他一笑，把书装进了包里。“祝你过得愉快。”

“你也是，”Isak勉强回了一句，Even Bech Naesheim就走了，走出了他的店门，消失在奥斯陆的其他角落（消失可能不太准确，可怜的他还没走出这条街，就已经至少被一个人拦下来要了签名。）

Isak把头枕在胳膊上，沉思了几秒接下来该干什么。一方面，他想告诉Magnus，狠狠地炫耀一番，因为，是的，他就是这么小心眼，但话说回来，Magnus估计得疯了，然后把下课后的所有时间都花在寻找Even Bech Naesheim的踪迹上，Isak不太确定他要不要让Even Bech Naesheim摊上这种糟心事儿。

铃铛响了，Isak迅速抬起头，差点没把脖子闪了，但只是Julian拿着两杯咖啡回来了。

“抱歉我花了一会功夫，咖啡店前排了很长的队，有个抱着小孩的妈妈需要有人帮忙下公交车，她还拿着一个手推车，我就帮了一下…总之，”Julian笑着把咖啡放到Isak面前。“我错过什么好事了吗？”

Isak一口喝完咖啡，还盯着那扇Even Bech Naesheim刚刚穿过的门，他摇了摇头。“没，没什么特别的。”

“毕竟，这可是周一早上啊，能指望什么呢？我得开始整理库存啦！”

Julian消失在库房里，Isak看着他的小书店，深深叹了一口气，他最后瞥了一眼已经空了的咖啡杯，也投入到工作中。


	2. 第二章

“你敢 _肯定_ 你没见到他？”Magnus问Isak。他们正在搬桌子，Mahdi指挥着他们把它放到靠近窗户的一个角落里，他看起来一点都不着急，鉴于他们的进程已经严重落后了，而餐厅家几天后就要开门营业了。Eva和Jonas在后面拆着玻璃杯的包装，Isak每次听见玻璃相撞的声音都忍不住躲一下，Mahdi倒是对他俩相当放心。

“Mags，我觉得要是有名人进我的店里我肯定能发现的。再说了，我都不知道他怎么会进 _我的_ 店，”Isak说，翻了个白眼。

“这倒是…”Magnus呻吟道。“Even Bech Naesheim太酷了，他不可能出现在这种书呆子的地方的。只是，他那些ins的定位和你离得 _那么_ 近…我都能在有几张的背景里看见你的店！”

Isak依旧不确定，他是不是应该感觉更愧疚一点，因为他还是没告诉Magnus他遇见那个男的了。一方面，Mags是他最好的朋友之一，但另一方面…他觉得有点对不起那个男的？他估计只是想平静地过自己的生活，看看家人，像个普通人一样，然而总有人在扰乱他的生活。天知道Isak几个月前差点没忍住就搬到北边的某个小木屋里，只带一条哈士奇，没有任何网络（好吧，没网这点可能有点过了，他还得追最新一季的《毒枭》。）

况且。要真让Isak扪心自问的话，他可能会承认他一直珍惜那段偶遇，他已经在脑子里面回放了一遍又一遍，他记着Even Bech Naesheim看向自己的每一个表情，在他随意的靠着Isak的桌子。并不是说——这也没什么大不了的，之类的。问题是，即便在现实生活中见到真人后，Isak对他的长距离暗恋依旧没有任何减轻。

其实也没事。反正他再也见不着那个男的了。他应该很快就会坐飞机去什么高级的电影拍摄地，Isak终究将沦落为继续盯着Magnus给他发的高清图犯花痴。

这没什么。他只需要再将这段记忆保密几天就好。没必要告诉别人。

“我是说，这男的到底好在哪了？”Isak问。

“等下，大家，稍微往左一点，”Mahdi从餐厅另一边吼着，他正在和Chris搬着一盆巨大的盆栽。

“他怎么连吼人的时候都能这么淡定？我从来没有这么心甘情愿地让别人吼我。”

“真的？”

“闭嘴，Isak。 _总之_ ，”Magnus果断地说。“你刚问我Even Bech Naesheim伟大在哪了？看样子你是没有在我讲PPT的时候专心听了？”

Isak迷茫地盯着他看了几秒。

“得，我是说，我必须让你知道我在那个PPT演讲里倾注了多少心血。我还写了参考文献呢！”

“Magnus——”

“没事没事，我不介意。”

“我是认真的，好吗？这个男的到底里好在哪了？除了他的发型绝对是反重力的存在。”

“好，好。”Magnus坐在他们刚搬过来的椅子上。“你看过他的电影吗？”

Isak的沉默估计已经替他回答了，但他觉得还是有必要补充一下，“我看过预告片。”

“你真应该看一下的，哥们儿。我知道我一直在夸它，但它真的会给你带来很不一样的体验。首先，它的视觉效果就很冲击，很明显他在拍每一幕时都花了很多心思。其次是故事情节，真的超级感人，讲的是一个小女孩和她的家人，一点都不老套，即使你能猜到，也还是会让你眼前一亮？它的代入感太强了，还有就是那条隐藏的剧情，也就是他们后来才发现那个女孩最好的朋友有躁郁症，我和我妈一起看的——你也知道我妈有躁郁症吧？”

Isak点头。

“就是，我看完后跟她讨论…她哭得很厉害，因为她觉得从来没有人能拍得这么真实？也不是说躁郁症有多么大的戏份，它也不是这部电影主要的冲突来源，但就是…这个故事的一部分。Even在之后的采访里解释道，他也有躁郁症，他是专门布置这条故事线的，因为在他作为一个精神病人长大的过程中，他只看到这种疾病要么被扭曲夸大，要么被当成一种卖点，他希望他当初能看到这种故事。所以就…就很重要，你知道吗？人们能更好地理解精神疾病意味着什么，它不意味着什么，当你自己或是别人患病时是什么感觉，所以它对于我和我妈，显然还有很多人来说都意义深重。”

他们都安静了一秒。

“他谈起它的方式…我知道我并不真正 _了解_ 他，他只是在努力宣传电影之类的，但我在看他说起这部电影，说起他拍这部电影的初衷时，我就有一种感觉，他是真心的，他是充满激情的。我觉得我们需要更多像他这样的艺术家。”

“你俩真就坐在那什么都不干？”Jonas在屋子另一边喊了一句。

“什么都不干？你是认真的吗？”Magnus说，微微有点受辱。“我可是正坐这对Isak掏心挖肺呢，你管这叫 _什么都不干_ ？真没礼貌。”

“哥们儿，麻烦抬起您的尊臀赶紧帮忙。我们得一起这张大桌子。”

“他很明显 _不能_ 理解此刻的重要性，Isak，但我希望 _你_ 能明白。”

Isak确定Magnus之前从来没拿这么严肃的表情看过自己，所以他迅速点点头，站起身来帮着抬大桌子去了（他在考虑现在才来搬这张最大的桌子是不是有点太晚了，鉴于屋子里已经堆满了小桌子，但他并没有蠢到把这句话说出口。）

但他一直在想Magnus说的话。过后他们都往家走去，Isak落在了后面一点。Eva在某个时刻看了看他，抬起眉毛 _怎么了？_ 他只是耸了耸肩，她就没再管，搂着他两人默默地并肩走着。Jonas在旁边跟Magnus解释为什么J.K.罗琳事后才透露邓布利多是同性恋对LGBT群体来说并不是件好事。

Isak不喜欢怀念过去，因为这意味着他必须把犯过的错都想起来，它们会一直纠缠他直到他死的那一天，他还是宁愿把那些都埋在心里，直到他遇到了中年危机自食其果。的确，他看电影通常都什么都不多想（他意识到有的人连看《虎胆龙威》都在思考有没有什么深刻的隐喻，Isak绝对不是那种人。）

但他理解Magnus的意思。他在想，如果在他高中那会，他也能理解发生在他母亲身上的事，他就不会对她大发脾气了。如果他不用什么都靠自己想明白就好了，或者至少能有个人来帮帮他也好，事情也许就会大有不同。对他和他母亲来说都是。

“哟，Isak，你今晚有什么要干的吗？”Magnus在他前面大声问。

“呃，”Isak能言善辩地回他，因为他不知道Magnus打算搞什么，所以他还没办法决定编出什么家庭紧急情况和/或最后期限来拯救自己。

“没有就好，今晚我们要一起看我男人的杰作。欢迎大家都来啊。Eskild和Linn不介意吧？”

“呃，”Isak又说。

“棒极了！”

——

他们回家的路上顺便买了一些零食，Isak成功让Magnus付了钱。Eva和Jonas和Vilde也一起来。Isak想反驳说这样人会太多了，Linn肯定承受不来，但并没什么用，因为在他们到家后，Magnus兴奋地告诉Eskild要看哪部片子，Eskild也加了进来，还说Linn也不介意，说不定她也会来。

他们都各自找地做好，分散在沙发周围，传着一包包爆米花和薯片，大家一起靠着抱枕，这等拥挤程度Isak估计自己用不了15分钟就会受不了。

“你已经下载好了？”Isak问，Magnus登进他的iTunes账号，Jonas将电脑和电视连在一起。

“没，Isak。我可是正经付费了的，在他用这部棒极了的电影征服全世界时，我可不能错过任何给他打钱的机会。”

他们又花了十分钟才把电影整好，但开头的致敬列表出现后，大家就都安静了下来。这可不一般，通常来说，他们都要被嘘半天才能彻底不说话。

它…Isak不知道他在期待什么，又或者他知道，但他不知道这部电影会不会真的符合他的期待。不过是相当于多刷了一部电影而已。它的风格跟他之前看过的都不一样（虽然这么看来，出问题的可能不是电影而是他），他也不太确定自己是不是彻底看明白了，但他觉得或许，他明白了Magnus之前跟他说的。

这个故事的确是真挚的，它的场景都是手持摄像机拍摄的，那些特写和不带一点背景音乐的画面，只有呼吸声，或是树叶的沙沙声，或是昏暗房间里的小声轻语。有些时候，他都觉得自己不应该再看下去，因为他感觉自己在窥视别人的秘密，那些画面感觉太亲密，太隐私了，那些安静的泪水和微笑。

有一幕场景里，主角Heidi躺在地上，她最好的朋友Lene躺在床上，她就那么看着天花板，说起了话。她其实没说什么，真的，但她用言语和回忆填满了她们之间的距离。Isak想起以前，当他的母亲似乎也遥不可及时，仅仅是物理意义上的亲密已经不够了，他也会这么做。

在那一刻他确实移开了视线，他发现其他人的眼睛都胶在了屏幕上，除了Jonas，他对上他的视线，朝Isak露出一个悲伤的微笑，代表他理解Isak的脑海里现在可能在想什么。

演员表滚了起来，没人说话。然后，Eva低低地吹了一声口哨，大家似乎才想起来怎么呼吸。爆米花的包装袋被揉成一团，Magnus看向Isak，他什么都没说，表情也不洋洋得意。他凝视了Isak几秒，点开电脑上的某个文件，一分钟后他们的面前出现了Even Bech Naesheim的脸（Eva又吹了声口哨）。

这回大部分人都低调地玩起了手机，Eskild站起来去看Linn还需不需要茶，Isak假装自己并没有真的在看Even Bech Naesheim的脸，实际上他的眼睛都快贴上屏幕了。

“我只是觉得…能走到现在这步我真的真的很幸运。我可以实现我长久以来的梦想，再加上它可能对很多人来说也意味着什么。我很幸运能成长在一个幸福的家庭里，可以做我自己，他们一直很支持我。

“我不认为名人有义务曝光他们的私人生活，因为这是他们自己的事儿，但对我而言，我感觉我有这样一个敞开心扉的机会，来告诉大家我有躁郁症，我是泛性恋。如果我的公开可以让大众更接受它们，那我就心怀感激了。这一点很重要，因为在我成长的过程中很少有人们能接受它们，顺便提一句，现在能做到这点的人也不多。”

“看见了吧？”Magnus说着用肩撞了撞Isak的肩。

“我唯一看见的就是你一抓住机会就跟整个世界安利某个拍电影的家伙，”Isak回他，但这话说出来一点都不打击人，也没什么讽刺，Magnus只是笑了笑。

某一刻采访者说了什么逗笑了Even Bech Naesheim，Isak很努力地不去看他。真的。只是没什么效果而已，准确说，是没有任何效果。他看着Even的笑脸，感觉自己的嘴角也微微上扬——直到他发现Magnus在看着自己，他迅速恢复了以往的面无表情。

半小时后，他把他们都赶出了合租公寓，他像个海星一样躺在了床上，盯着天花板，试图让自己不要再想那个傻逼男的，他的傻逼笑容，谁让他那么出名，任凭Isak怎么追都追不上。他几乎都快被自己的想法逗笑，说实话，就算他是个普通人，Isak算老几，一个头发反重力到 _如此_ 境界的人怎么会看得上他。

_所以说人要有梦想_ ，他思考着，感觉非常对不起他自己。

不过。

去他的梦想。

——

周一的时候，一切似乎都更糟了。Isak睡过头了，意味着他早上头两杯咖啡是喝不到了，Eskild又因为他不洗盘子朝他吼了一顿（他的确没洗，但他现在没法像个成人一样处理这等场面），然后是Julian打电话说他只能下午再来，这意味着上没人能 _替他_ 买咖啡，他花了一个小时盯着这个月的进账，想把自己溺死在悲伤里。

三点差十分的时候，Julian终于来了，Isak立刻就出了门，让Julian帮他看着店，他要去买快迟成晚餐的午餐。

不过他还是先去附近的咖啡店买了杯咖啡，他立即就想喝一口，结果烫到了舌头。他只好小心地吹了半分钟，一边往街上走去，用另一只手掏出了震个不停的手机。

Vilde：Mahdi 我们周五的时候需要带点什么吗？

Noora：我觉得Mahdi开店的意义就在于我们以后什么都不用带了

他正要回复，突然撞到了一个东西。在他听见那个东西低低地骂了一句后他才意识到，那不是个东西，而是个人。而且他不仅仅是撞到了人家，他还把一杯很烫的咖啡洒到了对方身上。

“操，靠，太对不起了，”Isak说，快速把手机放回兜里，拿着手里唯一一张纸巾擦着对方衣服上的咖啡渍，好像他这么摁几下能管什么用似的。他终于抬起了头——嗯，他他妈就这么走运不是吗？

“没事，”Even Bech Naesheim告诉他，看样子在检查这件事严重到了什么地步（也就是把一杯咖啡泼到白T恤上能得到的最坏的结果了），Isak反应过来他正在拿一张沾满咖啡的纸巾按着人家的胸，他赶紧停下了手。

他非常努力地从专业的角度看待眼前的情况，主要是不让自己一直盯着他在湿T恤下透出来的胸肌。

“相当有事，”Isak惊恐地说。

Even Bech Naesheim发出一声轻笑。“这，我是说，我得承认，这种感觉的确不太舒服。我知道现在是夏天，不过这可是奥斯陆，风一吹就更不爽了。或者转念一想，相当爽。”

“它——它真的不太好笑，”Isak只憋出来这么一句。

“你不会正好带着一件多余的T恤吧？”

“我——没带。但我就住在附近，就，走十五分钟就能到，”Isak迟疑地提议，他又加了一句，“我不是故意设计好的，毕竟我也不是你的，呃，粉丝什么的。”

Even没说话，尽管他 _看起来_ 不像是被冒犯的样子（事实上他的表情相当揶揄），Isak迅速撤回了之前的说法。

“我是说，我倒也没不是你的粉丝，我只是，你知道的，不知那种很古怪的狂热粉，那种会试图把你勾引到我的房子里，这样我就可以对你的电影和发型产品大审特审，那种你懂吧？这事儿只有我的朋友Magnus才干的出来，他简直是…对，跑题了。你还想不想要T恤了？”

Isak意识到他最后那句话可能听起来有点咄咄逼人，这或许没法说服Even Bech Naesheim他不是一个吓人的跟踪狂，问题是他现在脑子根本就 _转不过来弯_ 。

“事实上，这样再好不过了。”

“好，棒，”Isak呼出一口气。“这边走。”

他扔掉了空咖啡杯，从兜里掏出手机。

Isak：出了点事，你能再多待一会吗

Julian:当然，Isak！

你大概多久回来？

Isak：不确定，至少45分钟

他抬起头，Even正在打电话。他对上了Isak的视线，抱歉地笑了笑，Isak耸了下肩。

“我要晚到一会…我撞见了一个人，”他笑着告诉电话另一边的人。“不是，你不认识。就——我晚到一会，你们先订披萨，开始看电影吧。”他安静了一会，又看向Isak。“闭嘴，没那么夸张。我只不过是想试试我能不能看见——我他妈没失败，我现在跟你说不清楚，一会儿好好跟你解释，行不？好。拜。”

Even把手机放回了兜里。“抱歉，说好要在我的朋友Mikael家过电影之下午/夜的。我已经有点迟了，他们就指望我路上买零食了。”

“我——抱歉，”Isak喃喃道。

“哦，别，不用担心，没有我他们也能活下去的，”Even回道，他的语气听起来的确满不在乎的。

他们安静地走了一会，气氛越来越尴尬，但Isak不知道该做什么，该说什么——他都不确定自己 _该不该_ 开口，现在他只想全心全意把注意力集中在路上，别再把人家带迷路了。

“和你聊得真开心，”Even在某刻小声说，Isak像个 _傻逼_ 一样给人家来了一句“嗯”就没了。

他们终于走到了公寓的门前，Isak如释重负，把钥匙插了进去，祈求着各路神仙Eskild千万不要在家。他猛地拽开门，先一步走了进去，快速捡起地上的账单和广告，把要掉出来的衣服推了回去。当他看见水池里还堆着一堆脏盘子时，他差点没吓出心脏病，他赶紧扔了一块毛巾盖上去，希望Even没看见。

“有点，呃，有点乱，”Isak抱歉地说，虽然这话跟实际情况差得十万八千里，但Even Bech Naesheim也只能，受着了。不然也没办法。Isak又不在乎（他在乎得很）。

“别担心，没人比我家更乱，所以我没资格嫌弃别人。”

他们安静地站了一会，Even晃着腿，他看着公寓，并不是很隐蔽地看向自己乱成一团的T恤，Isak终于反应过来。

“对，你得把它脱下来，”Isak说，感觉他的脸迅速烧了起来，心脏倒是不跳了。Even的表情开心之余还带着点狂喜。Isak绝对没准备好接下他的打趣，于是他迅速补充道，“不是，我是说很明显我的意思不是——你之所以要脱下这件T恤不是为了——只是因为它很粘，你有可能会因此感冒。我没有任何别的意思，我的意思是请你——”他试图澄清自己刚才那一丢丢的暗示，但他显然是越描越黑。

Even似乎决定将他拉出苦海，因为他什么都没说，只是问了一句，“不同的T恤？”

“对，不同的T恤。我去给你找一件。”

Isak一头扎进他的卧室里，他很想脸朝下摔进床里直到他感觉不这么丢人再起来（估计一时半会是起不来了），但他提醒自己Even Bech Naesheim还在他的公寓里。如果让Magnus知道了…

对。T恤。

他告诉自己没时间挑了，只是拿起了他看到的第一件，快速冲回去，发现Even正盯着冰箱上的话，Eskild用七彩的字母拼出了“一直gay着”。

“我同意，”他说，指了指那句话，脸上一本正经。“我是说，如果你把gay这个概念往大了说，我这种泛性恋什么的都可以算进去。总之。找到T恤了吗？”

“嗯，”Isak说着递给了EvenT恤。他正要告诉他卫生间在哪，Even就已经把他沾满咖啡的白T从头上脱了下来，快速地换上了Isak刚给他的那件。他似乎一点都没意识到，他刚让Isak经历了一场小型的心脏病发作。

“你有塑料袋来装它吗？”

“当然，嗯，”Isak说是这么说，但实际上他完全不知道Eskild把塑料袋放在了哪，他开始挨个拉着厨房的抽屉。

“你是在奥斯陆长大的吗？”

“呃，对，”他说，尽量装出一副他知道自己在干什么样子，他翻着一堆清洁剂，他发誓自己之前甚至都没见过这堆玩意儿。“高中在尼森念的，然后就…待在这了，大概。”

“啊，我在巴肯念的。高三的时候我差点就转去尼森了，说实话。说不定那样我们就能早点遇见了，”Even说，他靠在了墙上。“说不定在平行宇宙里我们的确遇到了。”

听到这，Isak从水池下抬起头来，他刚才一直蹲在那里翻着下面的柜子。Even的脸上不再是之前的坏笑，神情更加柔和，像是他在好奇他刚才那个特定的梗有没有达到他想要的目的，看样子他以为Isak已经忘了他们之前的谈话。

“我们是遇到了，在平行宇宙里，”Isak澄清道，嘴上挂着一个微笑。“我是说，既然有无数个他们，那肯定就有贼几把多的我们在尼森就遇到了彼此。”

“贼几把多，嗯？这是什么科学计量单位吗？”

“当然。我希望你不要质疑我的话，我可是个科学家。”

“我？我可不敢。”

“那就好。”

就在那时，Isak听到了钥匙转动的声音，他的脑海里想起了警报器的声音，但这并没有阻止Eskild的进门。

“嘿Isak！你知道你在上面盖一块毛巾，这些脏盘子也不会消失吧？”

Eskild说完似乎注意到了Even，他整整看了他两秒，然后给了Isak一个“这门亲事我准了”的表情，他伸出手，Even开心地握住了。“你好你好，你穿的是我的T恤。”

Isak又看了一眼——靠，Eskild说得没错。Isak已经偷穿了这件耶稣T恤太多次，导致有时候他已经忘了它不是自己的了。

“抱歉， _Isak_ 不小心把咖啡洒在了我的T恤上。”

然后Isak才意识到他还没告诉过Even他的名字。他可真他妈迟钝，就因为他早就知道Even的名字不代表人家也知道他的。如果Even就这么心大的跟着一个陌生人晃悠了半天，那他父母绝对是哪出了问题。

“嗯，他是挺笨手笨脚的，”Eskild说，朝Isak摇着头。“话说，我叫Eskild。”

“Even，”Even说，又摇了摇Eskild的手。

“Eskild——我们的塑料袋都放哪了？”Isak迅速换了个话题（他有的是时间跟Eskild好好谈谈，什么叫做不让他在国际名人面前丢脸。）

Eskild似乎非常清楚自己在干什么，冲Isak挑了挑眉，他走到一个Isak敢99%保证他已经翻过了的柜子前，很显然他翻得不够细心，Eskild拿出一个塑料袋，什么都没说地递给了Even。

“谢谢，”Even笑着把他的脏T恤放了进去。

“Isak，你有让你的客人喝点东西吗？”Eskild见没人说话后问道。

“没，”Isak说。“你想喝点什么吗？我们有…水。和茶？还有橙汁，但那是Linn的，我上周已经偷喝过了所以。我是说，随便，你要是想喝橙汁也可以，她不介意的。”

“不用了，”Even说，Isak发现他可能还挺享受自己满头大汗地没话找话的样子的。“我可能得走了，还要去过电影之下午什么的，估计得多买点零食他们才会让我进屋了。”

“对哈。”

“谢谢你的T恤。”

“不客气，”Eskild插了一句。

“我送你出去，”Isak说，几乎是催着Even往门口走去，主要还是为了离Eskild _远点_ 。

他替Even打开门，但Even只是站在过道里，像是在纠结要不要说点什么，但最后决定还是不说了。

“拜，好好享受那本地质勘探吧。”

“我会的。”

Isak关上门，立刻把头靠了上去，双手捂着脸。 _神他妈好好享受那本地质勘探吧。_

他正安慰着自己，想着怎么能从Eskild身边溜过去而不被他发现，突然传来一阵敲门声，他跳了起来，打开门后发现外面站着的还是Even。

“Halla。”

“Halla。”

“我只是在想——”

“Isak！”Eskild的吼声从厨房传来。“你到底是怎么说服那个帅哥跟你回家的？赶紧给我如实招来！”

Isak闭上了眼，虽然他可能不相信宇宙里有神，但此刻他不由在心里祈祷各路神仙行行好放过自己。在他睁开眼后，看见Even憋笑憋得浑身发抖。

“你他妈别说了Eskild！”Isak喊回去。

“抱歉，”Even说，“我只是在想，你应该告诉我你的电话号码。”

Isak僵住了。“我应该？”

“嗯，这样我才能把T恤还给你。我会尽快把它洗好，然后就给你发短信。”

Isak身体里的有一部分想说别洗了，但那样估计听起来太痴汉了，倒像是Magnus会说的，所以他决定这条pass。还有一部分在怀疑真有必要交换号码吗，毕竟Even不仅知道他工作的地方， _还_ 知道他住哪。但话说回来，难道Isak真要拒绝他遇见的最性感的帅哥的电话吗？ _怎么可能。_

“好，机智，”他小声说着掏出了手机。

他把手机递过去让Even看清他的号码，Even靠了过来，Isak有一阵子觉得自己没呼吸了。他想着Even有没有发现他已经快要因为这种亲近而吓到魂飞魄散。

“好了，”Even说，“我一会儿给你发条短信，这样你就有我的号了。”

“行。”

“好，拜拜。这次是真的。”

“拜。”

Isak刚把门关上，他的手机就连续震动了好几回。

Julian：你大概什么时候回来呢

倒是没出什么事，别担心！

我只是问问…

Isak：啊，抱歉

我这边还得再需要五分钟，20分钟后见

他点开了另一条短信。

未知：跟Eskild说声谢谢他借我T恤和叫我帅哥

Isak哼了一声才回复。

Isak：嗯，不可能的，抱歉

未知 :(

Isak：他会活下来的

“Eskild，我出门啦！”Isak喊完，没等任何回复。

接下来的一天里他都在盯着手机，心想Even坚持要交换号码是不是意味着他想保持联络，但他一下午外加一晚上都没有收到新的短信。理智告诉他Even和他的朋友待在一起，所以他不应该期待太多，或许Even没有什么别的想法的。但每次他的手机一响，结果只是他的好友在问他现在在干什么，又或是Noora提议到合租公寓里给大家做饭，他总是忍不住感到一阵失落。

他瘫在床上，心不在焉地玩着手机。

没什么。

他本来也没期待任何事的发生。


	3. 第三章

周四下午的时候Isak已经完全放弃了，因为他这人就是这么夸张。直到——

Even：嘿 你明天可以过来取一下T恤吗

我想亲自给你拿过去但我完全忘了我还有个活动要参加

说实话要能推我绝对就推了

Isak：当然可以，跟我说下时间和地点

Even：你知道Radisson Blu吗

Isak知道

Even：就在那 大概下午两点？我那会应该完事儿了

Isak：好

Even：谢谢！到时候见Isak！

我很期待：）

“‘我很期待？’这他妈是什么意思？”

“也许是他很期待？”Eskild建议道。

“呵呵，是哈，”Isak顶了一句。

“听着，Isak，如果你不想听我这么棒的大师的意见，你也可以问你其他的朋友？”

Isak不说话了。

“怎么？别告诉我你都要到这个大名人的号码了你还没告诉任何人，”Eskild不敢置信地盯着他。“为什么？”

“哪有这么夸张。我可是撒了他一身咖啡！他还在我的店里买了一本地质勘探，除此之外，就，反正我们之间也不可能发生别的了。”

“你不会真的在抱怨，他居然比你还呆吧？”

“ _Faen_ ，算了。”

“好啦，Baby Jesus，自己找空纠结吧，记得把我的T恤拿回来。”

问题是，Isak不太确定。他一直在说服自己，他没告诉任何朋友的原因是因为他不想这么对Even，他的确没整明白这一切到底是怎么搞的，就算以一种乐观的心态来看，他依旧很难相信像Even这样的人会看上他这种人。

他一直在告诉自己，他只是不想看到Magnus的痴汉样，就让他这么自欺欺人下去吧。

——

第二天下午他把钥匙交给Julian让他锁门，几次三番说服他会没事的，他对Julian有信心，他又自嘲地加了一句，反正也没几个顾客。

快到Radisson Blu的时候他收到了一条Even发的短信。

Even：哦我忘了说

等你到了后，记得跟前台说你找Montague先生

Isak：代号，嗯？

Even：出名就是麻烦，Isak，太闹心了!

Isak嗤笑一声，意识到这是Even第一次承认他的确是个名人。这是不是意味着Isak也可以拿他开玩笑了？会不会有点奇怪？尽管Isak并不喜欢在别人面前出丑，他一点都不在乎Even出不出名。

（除了一点：Even的出名意味着他没办法一直待在这里，这点的确让Isak一想到就胃里一沉。）

他犹豫了片刻才走进那个豪华的酒店。他小时候一直以为只有非常非常出名的人才能进去。大厅的天花板很高，人人都穿着高级服装（Isak突然觉得自己跟这里格格不入，鉴于他只穿了牛仔裤和针织衫）。

“我，呃——我是来找Montague先生的？”他问前台的工作人员，他很敬业地没有对Isak把一句陈述说成了疑问表示出任何反应。

他被领到了二层，去电梯的路上他碰到了另一个看起来很紧张的人。

“几层？”那个男的问。

“三层。”

“我也是。”

他们沉默地站着，Isak在脑子里彩排着他打算和Even讲的一个暖场笑话。在他出了电梯右转后，那个男的跟在了他身后。当他站在21号房间前，试图让自己平静下来时，那个男的也这么做着。

“你确定——？”Isak问。

“嗯，”那个男的说完敲了敲门。

门被打开了，他们面前出现了一个看起来有点焦头烂额的男的，他发给他们一人一本册子。Isak一时间惊得不知道该做何反应，所以他什么都没说，只是跟在那人身后进了房间。里面有很多人都穿着西装，一边聊天一边等着。大部分都拿着笔记本或是高级的包。Isak突然想起来今天早些时候他在衬衫上撒了一点果酱。

“嗨，我是Adam，”开门的男的跟他们说。“抱歉，进度有点落后。名人嘛，总之，你们觉得这部电影怎么样？”

Isak依旧说不出话来，但他意识到他现在必须说点什么，所以他绞尽脑汁，试图想起Magnus上周的精彩言论。

“它的，呃，视觉效果很好，还有…”

他被另一个男的救了，他上来就是一通长篇大论，说它基本上就是新一代的《壁花少年》，Isak是真的分辨不出他是不是在夸这部电影。

“你说你是哪家的来着？”

“《此时此地》”，Isak旁边的男的说，Isak开始 _真正地_ 慌了，万一他们发现他不是来采访的，然后把他踢出去怎么办？如果他实话实说：不，真的，我只是进来见一下Even Bech Naesheim因为他拿着我的T恤？有人信就有鬼了。

“你呢？”Adam问Isak，记下了另一个男的回答。

他慌张地扫视四周，他看见桌上撒着一堆杂志，念出了他瞥见的第一本的名字。

“《豆蔻集团》，”他说。

Adam停下了笔，抬起头眯着眼看他。“那本烹饪杂志？”

Isak咽了一口，但他站得笔直，毕竟现在再从屋子里冲出去只会显得更奇怪。

“对。”

“好的…”Adam缓缓说，又看了Isak半天才记下了他的回答。“那什么，你俩找地坐，等我叫你们的名字。”

“等下，”Isak说。“我觉得他应该知道我要来。我叫Isak Valtersen。”

他意识到他说名有点多余，鉴于Even _不知道_ 他的名，但至少这会让他听起来可信一点。

Adam听完后愣了一下，脸上慢慢露出一个笑容。“Isak Valtersen，嗯?我去查一下，稍等片刻。”

“哥们，你是上头有人吗？”和Isak一起进来的男的说。“你怎么做到的？”

Isak很确定 _我把咖啡洒了他一身_ 不是他想要的答案，所以他只是耸了耸肩，试图装出一副游刃有余的样子。Isak很确定自己是没成功，他小心地用他的外套遮了遮，这样那块果酱或许就不会那么显眼。

Isak坐了一会，都在想要不要走了算了，他可以给Eskild买件新的，但正当他准备起身时，又过来一个男的。

“Isak Valtersen？”

“是我。”

“好嘞，”他说，满意地点点头，“跟我来，对了，我叫Mikael，很高兴见到你。”

“嗯，我也是，”Isak回道，有点懵逼地跟着他走过一道走廊。

“我终于能对号入座了！别告诉Even我这么说了，”Mikael快速补了一句。

Isak都没反应过来他在说什么。他们停在另一扇门前，Mikael上下打量了他几眼，又点了点头，把Isak搞得更紧张了。

“嗯，原来如此，”Mikael自言自语道。“怪不得，这还用说。他还以为自己藏得很好呢。”

“什么？”

“没事，你进去好好玩。我们没办法让你们聊太久，不然剩下的人要抱怨了，毕竟现在的进度已经落后了。祝你好运，如果Anders进来的话，你就假装采访几句。他不喜欢我们随意打乱计划，所以你如果能别让我们…被炒鱿鱼就再好不过了。谢了！”

好好玩？Isak一边疑惑着，一边被推进了屋，突然跟Even Bech Naesheim面对面，他穿着那件礼服衬衫真他妈帅出新高度，衬衫最上面的两个扣子没系，所以Isak能一窥里面的锁骨，虽然他很努力地在遏制自己不要盯着那看。

“Halla，”Even说，他在看见Isak那一刻整个人都亮了起来。

“Halla，”Isak回道。

“太不好意思了，我以为这会儿能搞完的，但我应该想到这种事每次都是一拖再拖。”

“没事，不用担心。我只是——我没做什么准备所以——”

就在那时门又被打开了，一个看起来年纪更大一点的很不好惹的人走了进来。他几乎没从写字夹板上抬起头，自己跟自己念叨着什么。Isak估计他就是那位“不许打乱计划”的Anders。

“你是《豆蔻集团》家的？”

Isak过了一秒才意识到他在跟自己说话，又过了一秒才想起来他可不他妈就是那家烹饪杂志的吗，他是脑子抽了才能编出这种话来，这男的 _绝对_ 不会信他的鬼话。

就这样吧，他豁出去了。

“对。”

他把目光射向Even，Even看起来正在努力通过咬自己嘴里的肉来憋住笑。“真的？”

“嗯，”Isak几乎是呛着说出了口。

Even点了一次头，用咳嗽掩饰住了他的笑声，他领着Isak坐了下来。

气氛越来越压抑，Isak意识到鉴于Anders还在屋里，他现在或许应该开始采访了。Even试图让自己看起来正经一点，而不是随时都会爆发出一阵大笑。Isak觉得他是个导演而不是演员是有原因的，因为说实话，他的演技是真不怎么地。

“所以…电影，”Isak开始了，疯狂在想一些专业的词汇，但他脑子里一片空白。这种时候就更别指望他灵光一现了。“它里面，呃，没什么烹饪的场景，是吧？”

Even安静了一会。“是的，基本没有。”

“有什么…具体的原因吗？”

“怎么说呢，我觉得那种精致的做烹饪场景对剧情的推动作用不太大？”

“嗯，那…那倒是。大概。我是说，我们《豆蔻集团》的宗旨是没有一次烹饪是华而不实的，但我觉得每个人都可以有自己的想法。”

就在那时，Anders的手机响了，他走出了屋子。Isak立刻瘫成一团，他用手捂着脸，喃喃着“我他妈真是操了”。

“抱歉，”Even大笑着说，尽管他听起来一点歉意都没有。“ _《豆蔻集团》_ ？”

“别说了，”Isak说，声音依旧闷闷的。

“你跟他们说你在一家烹饪杂志工作？Adam没当着你的面笑出来？”

“别说了，”Isak大声重复了一遍。“这都是什么事儿，我大老远的跑来，你就——”

“抱歉抱歉，你说的对，我不提了，”Even打断他。“你还好吗？”

Isak总算把手放了下去，他看见Even盯着自己，眼里闪着光。他坐直身体，希望自己的脸没有他感觉的那般烧得慌。

“挺好，我是说，没什么特别的。店里没再进贼。”

“那就好。”

“你呢？那天下午你的朋友让你进门了吗？”

Even笑了一声。

“让了，说实话，Mikael差点就把我拒之门外了，说什么从一半开始是对电影的大不敬，但我最后还是说服他了。”

“Mikael？是那位——”Isak指了指门。

“等下，你跟Mikael说过话了？他说什么了？”

“嗯，就是他领我过来的。他，呃，他说终于能对号入座了。然后他让我别告诉你他这么说了。”

他新奇地看着现在脸红的人变成了Even。他翻着白眼，试图让整件事一笑而过，但他的演技再一次没有过关。“他当然会这么说。他这人就爱大惊小怪，就，我 _可能_ 跟他们提起过你，因为我得解释我为什么会迟到但——”

门又开了，Anders回来了，Even不说话了。

“所以，你觉得未来会拍任何跟烹饪有关的电影吗？”Isak慌了。

“嗯…我觉得我需要认真考虑一下我是不是想吸引，”Even咳嗽了一声，“《豆蔻集团》的读者群体。”

“抱歉，我们得加快速度了，还有一大帮人等着呢，”Anders说，Isak不确定他到底是再也听不下去自己在这扯淡地问Even那些愚蠢至极的问题，还是他根本就不在乎，只是想快点推进进度。从他面无表情的脸上来看，这两个原因都很有可信度。

“或许再问一个问题？”Even问，Isak不确定他语气里微弱的焦急是不是自己想出来的。

“行吧，最后一个，然后就换人，”Anders苛刻地说，第三次离开了房间。

“所以…我的T恤？”Isak等门一关了就问。

“哦，对，”Even站起身来，从一堆别的东西上面抓起一个塑料袋。“给你，已经干洗过了。”

“谢谢。”

Isak知道他要不就说点什么，要不就离开，但他觉得自己可能没胆选前者，但后者他又不甘心，所以最后他就站在那，晃着，玩着塑料袋的提手。

等他鼓起勇气抬头时，他看见Even眼里有同样的期待，正如他那天站在门口问他的号码时。Even似乎知道他在想什么。

“我要你的号码是因为我真的很想再见到你，”他直白地说。“我知道我本来可以把T恤给你塞进信箱里什么的，但是，嗯…”

他紧张地挠着脖子，像是他真的不确定Isak对于他改主意会作何反应。

_傻瓜。_ 说得好像这个 _星球_ 上最帅的人想继续见他，Isak的反应除了高兴还能有别的。

“你今晚有空吗？”Isak最后还是憋了出来，尽管他不确定他真实的语气有没有他想象的那么淡定。

“有，”Even快速地回答，眼睛因为Isak的问题一亮。“我完全有空。”

“好，那就——靠，”Isak打断了自己，他突然想起今晚还有Mahdi的试宴会。“我不行，我是说，我没空。我朋友的餐厅这周要开业，我们都得参加他的试宴会，我不能不去…”

他们都安静了一会，直到Even说，“我是说…我可以跟你一起去？作为你的同伴？当然前提是你的朋友不介意。”

“他不会的，”Isak说。“他们都不介意。但——我的意思是，你确定？你真的想去？”

“我怎么会拒绝美食和美人的诱惑呢？想都别想。”

Even Bech Naesheim朝他抛了个媚眼，至少他试图这么做，虽然他更像是被什么东西迷住了眼，但Isak有什么资格看不起人家，他的心反正是漏跳了一拍。

——

【Mahdi的开张派对！！！！！1】

Mahdi：我希望大家七点都能到，如果谁早到了的话，我只能让你干活了，所以自己掂量着办

另外要带人就提前说，别等到进门了才让我自己发现

Chris：我要带着我的好心情

Jonas：我要带Eva

Eva：我要带Jonas

Isak：你们（u）是觉得你们(you)这么做很萌吗

Vilde：我觉得很萌啊！

Isak为什么你要在一个句子里既用u又用you?

Isak：我想怎么用就怎么用 Vilde

Isak咬着嘴，现在似乎是时候告诉他们了，虽然如果不说的话，到时候的场面绝对劲爆。不过他还是说一声吧，免得他们都跳到Evens身上把他压死，他回到群聊里。

Isak：我要带个人

Magnus：谁！

Eva：谁！

Jonas：谁！

Mahdi：好谢谢你告诉我

Isak没管群里的消息，点开了和Jonas的私聊。

Jonas：？？？

哥

我怎么什么都没听说

Isak：你今晚就会见到他了

就 淡定

Jonas：在这种经济下？？？？资本主义要吃人了Isak

我去哪淡定

不过替你高兴哥们

我很想见见他

——

18:45的时候，Isak和Even在附近的车站见了面。Even换了一件礼服衬衫，因为Isak告诉他需要穿得正式一点，他这么说的 _唯一_ 原因是因为Mahdi让大家都穿得正式一点，绝对不是因为他想看Even把扣子扣到最上面一个的样子。

他们挨着彼此坐在电车。Isak试图让自己平静下来，但Even就挤在他身边，两人膝盖碰在一起。他知道这大概只是因为电车里的人有点多，Even的腿又…长得逆天，很占地方，但他的身体还是一直在蹿电。

另一件让他心神不宁的事是他的手机一直在震，他很确定是那个该死的群聊，他的朋友们真是一分钟都闲不下来。

Isak最后实在忍不了了，他掏出手机，想看看到底是什么事情重要到他们连15分钟都憋不到见面说。

【Mahdi的开张派对！！！！！1】

Magnus：看看我的男人做了什么！！！！！

[Magnus发了三张图片]

他立刻就注意到那三张照片里都有Even，看样子他在和出演电影的两个演员在做什么猜谜游戏，他迅速退出了群聊，考虑要不要把手机从窗户里扔出去。

“呃，”Even小声说。

Isak紧紧闭着眼，捏了捏鼻子。

“你…跟你的朋友说我要来了吗？”

Isak拿手揉了一把脸，总算鼓起勇气看向Even，他摇了摇头。

“我只是，我不知道，真的。我有点不想告诉别人。并不是说我觉得丢脸什么的——但我害怕他们会小题大做，我只是——我想再把秘密藏得久一点。我知道这样做不对。”

“倒不是不对，只是…”Even耸肩，突然之间他看上去有点不确定。

“听着，我就实话跟你说吧。你唯一需要担心的是——倒也不用担心，更像是警惕的是我的朋友Magnus。他真的，是你的忠实粉丝，有点吓人但其实也还好——他完全是好心，只是他有时候不太会表达自己，但你的电影对他来说很重要，他不过是觉得你是个很好的人罢了。”

Even安静了一会。

“他并不真正了解我，不是吗？我并没有刻薄的意思，我知道人们会想象他们喜欢的名人既积极又向上，关于这点，我的意思是，这种社会现象很值得研究，不过，我懂，很明显如果人们觉得我是个好人，这是件好事，但——”

那一刻，Isak觉得自己需要勇敢一点。他小心翼翼地牵起Even的一只手，Even之前一直在玩着他裤子上一个松了的线头，将两人的十指交叉，Even不说话了。

“如果你想的话你完全可以退出。我完全理解。我本来应该在走之前跟你说的，我很抱歉我没有这么做。但是，”他考虑了一会。“我觉得他们会很愿意了解你的，因为从我目前的经历来看，你是一个非常好的人。既然我是一个科学家，我的话你最好还是信一下。”

Even小小地笑了，他的目光凝在两人相握的手上。

“尽管我一直在抱怨他们，他们都是很靠谱的人。别告诉他们我这么说了，”Isak加了一句。“但是，嗯，你想怎么样都可以。”

他们看着彼此，尽管周遭的一切是那么嘈杂，Isak感觉此刻只有他们两个人。

“我想去。我想和你待在一起，”Even过了一会说。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“好，”Isak点头。“你想让我先提醒他们一下吗？省得他们到时候吓得话都说不出来。等下——我们该下车了。”

“是吗？”Even慢慢地问，Isak都不用看他就知道他那张傻兮兮的帅脸上肯定在扭动着两条眉毛。

“我的天，别这么做，你怎么老这样——”Isak小声说，脸烧得通红，他拉着Even下了车，走进了温暖的夏夜。最近几天的天气都好得出奇，所以你得等到晚上才能出门享受，而不是报着被晒化了的必死决心白天在外面晃悠。

“不用了，没事的，出不了问题的。我是说，反正我们都快到了，现在告诉也没什么意义了。咱们就…直接进去吧。”

“是没什么，问题，我是说。如果他们的反应太奇葩，我就把他们都踢出去，然后咱俩和Mahdi享受一顿美好轻松的晚餐，好吗？”

“好。”

他捏了捏Even的手，得到一个微笑。

现在他们快到了，Isak开始紧张了。他已经有一阵子没带人见他的朋友了（他已经有一阵子没有遇到他想介绍给他的朋友的人了）。他不确定他们对任何人的反应是什么，更别说是对Even了。

Mahdi肯定没问题，因为Mahdi是Isak认识的最淡定最包容的人。Jonas和Noora很有眼力见，他们会理解Isak想保持低调的意图的，Eva只要在她最初的兴奋劲过去后也还好。Chris才不在乎。Sana似乎这辈子就没被什么东西吓到过，所以也不用担心。他觉得那四个女生会管住Vilde的，但话说回来，Vilde估计是光见到Even就会说不出话来，所以Isak试图让自己不要太担心她。

最后就剩下Magnus了。对他Isak预见了两种结局：要么就是Magnus超出所有人的预料，淡定得一逼，（他有时候的确是这样），即便是面对他最喜欢的人也能淡然自若，要不就是彻底对Even开启Magnus模式，这样的话Isak就只能把他打晕了。

光猜没用，走着瞧吧。

他们走到了餐厅前，透过巨大的玻璃窗Isak只能看见Mahdi，Jonas和Eva，这应该是他能期待的最好的组合了。他快速和Even对视一眼。

“你现在想退出还来得及，”Isak跟他开了个蹩脚的玩笑，Even只是笑着摇了摇头。

“咱们一起跟你的朋友打招呼吧。”

Isak推开门的时候，他们还拉着手，Isak身体里有一部分要吓坏了，但接着另一部分仅是从这样一个简单的触碰中就获得了无限的安慰，让他一辈子都不想松手。

餐厅里面看起来真的很不错。虽然Isak之前已经见过了，但现在，柔和的灯光给整间屋子罩上了一抹温柔的光晕，所有箱子都清理干净了。他不得不承认，这个地方真的非常让人感受到亲密，一切都是那么和谐。

“看，我专门穿了我的高级衬衫，”他听见Jonas的声音传来，他们三个正站在通往厨房的过道里。

“你看起来非常帅气，哥们儿，”这句是Mahdi回他的。

“哈咯，我们到了，”Isak提高了声音，他们三人都抬起头看着他和Even走了进来。他俩停下来后，六只眼睛都盯着他们。“这地方看起来真不错，Mahdi。”

“谢了，哥们儿，”Mahdi笑着说。

“呃，这位是Even。”

全场安静了一个永恒（3秒），Mahdi伸出手握了握Even的手。

“我是Mahdi，很高兴你能来，人越多越好。”

“谢谢你的邀请，”Even说，摇着Mahdi的手。“这个地方看起来太棒了。”

与此同时，Eva看着Isak慢慢摇了摇头。

“你个混蛋，”她咬牙切齿地说，在他肩膀上推了一把，她翻了个白眼，又转向Even，握了握他的手，笑容中混着高兴和惊奇。“Eva，很高兴见到你，Even。”

最后是Jonas，他给Isak露了个表情，类似我为你骄傲，他握上Even的手。“我附议。很高兴见到你。我不得不说，我们都很高兴见到Isak没有再自我隔绝了。哦对了，我叫Jonas。”

“我才没有自我隔离，”Isak辩驳道，保护性地将Even往自己身边拉了拉，他们的手还握在一起。

“嗯，随你，”Jonas摇着头，Even笑出了声，Isak用肩膀撞了下他。

“你可是我这边的。”

“我是你那边的，”Even顺从地点头，但Isak还是看见他和Jonas交换了一个眼神，尽管Isak表现得很不开心，但他心里有一处地方慢慢平静了下来。

他们在厨房里闲聊了五分钟，Mahdi在准备开胃菜，说有直到昨天还有一些平底锅没收到，他的某个大厨彻底崩溃了。有人敲了敲窗户，又有人来了。Isak看见了那件Magnus一直说要放到重要场合才穿的红丝绒外套，他胃里恐惧地纠成一团。

“兄弟们好，”Magnus进门后说。“Eva也来了。”

他看见Even那一刻的反应绝对漫画级别的，Isak要不是因为紧张绝对会笑出来。Magnus僵在了原地，Isak迅速站在Even面前，像是要保护他，又像是想把他藏在身后。虽说这么做挺傻的，鉴于Even高的吓人。

“Magnus，”他警告地说，伸出一只手。他在余光里看见Jonas也靠过来了，Eva捂住了嘴（不过他不确定她这么做是因为担忧还是藏笑）。

“Fy faen，”Magnus无意识地说。他一秒都没将视线从Even身上移开，Isak怀疑他从进门后就没眨过眼。“这就是我人生中的关键时刻，我本来应该谈定的一批，结果我他妈不晕过去就不错了。”

Isak转向Even，没忍住发出一声羞耻的呻吟。他和Eva迅速交换了一个眼神，发现她自己都不知道看着Magnus在她眼前崩溃到底是该笑出声还是担心他。

Magnus还没完。“我觉得你是世界上最酷最美的男人，你的电影是历史上最好的，更重要的是，一直以来我都坚信我们可以成为最好的朋友。”

Isak把脸埋在了Even肩里，小声说，“你可以，尖叫着跑走。”

他能感觉到Even深吸了一口气，他鼓起勇气瞥了一眼，Even看上去不像是会夺门而出的样子，他反倒小心翼翼地笑了，带着一点羞涩。

“我是说…我得和我其他的好朋友商量一下，但我觉得这事儿应该问题不大，”他说。Magnus看上去要晕过去了，Even朝着他走进一步，伸出手。“咱一步一步来，你是Magnus吧？”

Magnus没握Even的手，他直接给了Even一个熊抱。既然Even三秒前离开了他身边，Isak索性站到了Eva身边，他半藏在Eva的颈窝里，从指缝里往外瞄着，想着如果他现在抓着Even就跑会不会有点不礼貌。Eva关心地拍了拍他的肩。

尽管Even看上去被眼前的突然变卦吓得退了一点，他很快调整好自己，拍着Magnus的后背。

“Isak，你搞什么鸡吧玩意儿？”Magnus放开Even后问，Isak上前领走他的约会对象。“你就不能先提醒我一下？我差点就晕过去了，哥们儿。一点都不酷。”

“你太夸张了，”Isak回道，他觉得还是别说出他之前的确这么想过了。又有人来了，将他从Magnus的审讯中（暂时）拯救出来，进来了Sana，Chris，Vilde和Noora。

空气又一次诡异地安静下来，她们也看见了Even。Isak深吸一口气，正打算开始。“大家，这是——”Sana打断了他。

“嘿，Even，”她说着上前在他的脸上亲了一口。“你好久都没回来了，妈妈一直在问你。Elias都快疯了，每天都抱怨现在想见你一面真是不容易。”

“Sana，”Even说，声音里饱含热情，“麻烦告诉你妈妈我也很想她，我绝对会找个机会去看她，最近的行程…有点紧，但能回来看一看的感觉很好。”

之后的氛围，从某种意义上来说，更怪了。Sana皱着眉看看剩下的女生们，又看了看Isak。“显然没人能介绍你们了，那就我来吧，这位是Vilde，Noora和Chris，我们高中都在尼森上的。”

三个女生快速上前一步跟Even握手。Vilde勉强发出了一声“很高兴见到你”，Chris拍了拍Even的肩，来了一句“电影拍得不错，兄弟”，就去厨房找Mahdi了，Noora迅速恢复过来，谈起了她家附近新开的一家很可爱的家具店。

都介绍完后，手也都握过，大家散了开来，帮着摆餐具，两两聊着天，或是佩服地看着Mahdi精致地给开胃菜摆盘。Isak和Even总算能单待一会了，Isak对此非常感激。

“所以，这就是…这就是我的朋友们，”他说着靠在一个柱子上，低头越发痴迷地看着两人相握的手。

“他们很好，”Even说，将两人的手掌贴在一起。

“他们没救了。”

“你很好。”

“停下来。”

“停什么？”

“就。那个嘛。别盯着我看了。”

“我喜欢看着你。你是不是脸红了？”

“ _没有！_ ”

他有。他脸已经红到超过了可爱而是到了丢人的程度了。只有高中时期的Isak才会脸红，那都是好几年前的事了，当时他还在愚蠢的暗恋Jonas，现在他已经是个大人了，脸红会让他有种失控的感觉。

但话说回来，这种感觉也不坏。

他并不讨厌，上次的脸红他就很讨厌，当时在Chris的派对上有个男的明显对他有意思，他最后不得不让Jonas假装把脚踝摔断了才逃了出来。

这次的感觉一点都不一样。Even对他的兴趣有什么地方不同，他说不清，就是不一样。好的不一样。

“嘿小情侣们，”Jonas叫了他们一声，Isak为自己在听到这个称呼后就迅速对号入座而感到生气。“麻烦您二位移步和我们一起用餐？”

晚餐的氛围比Isak设想的灾难好多了，也没那么尴尬，还出奇得有趣。起初的惊讶过后，大家似乎都接受了Even Bech Naesheim在和他们一个桌子上吃饭的事实。

首先，Isak非常感激那个把Magnus安排到离Even最远的那个位子上的人，但主菜吃到一半时他就意识到Magnus怎么会被区区的距离打败。等到主菜已经吃完后，Noora和Magnus换了个座位，这样剩下的人总算能正常聊天，而不用被Magnus吵得什么也听不见，全程听着Magnus问Even觉得Mahdi的沙拉吃起来味道如何。

食物的味道超级棒，虽然大家都预料到了。Mahdi沐浴在他们无尽的夸赞中，全程淡定无比，他时不时向众人介绍这些食材都是来自哪里，他为了做出 _正好的_ 味道花了多少心思。

在他们等甜点的过程中，Magnus说起了他班里两个五岁的小孩之间打的闪片大战，最后的下场就是19个小孩外加Magnus自己浑身都沾满了亮片。他们一边大声放着《快乐满人间》里的A Spoonful of Sugar一边清理战场。他们中的大部分人都没反应过来，直到Magnus给他们展示了那个电影片段，里面所有的小孩花了十五分钟学习打响指，想像那个有魔法的保姆一样打个响指就能让垃圾自己清理起来，但他们最后还是完成了。

甜点（自制的果酱冰淇淋）过后，Mahdi给大家端上了咖啡和茶，他在厨房里消失了五分钟，不让任何人进来。他再出现时，手里端着一盘布朗尼，一半上面插着小旗子，最中间插着一小支烟花。

“我们毕竟是在庆祝嘛，”Mahdi说，“不能让你们失望而归啊。”

众人发出一阵欢呼，Eva靠过去跟Even解释在尼森的时候，每到特殊场合Mahdi总会给他们做布朗尼。

“我们基本上就是这么认识的。”

Vilde抓了一个插着小旗子的，Mahdi抓住她的手腕。

“等下。我是说，大家随意，不过插小旗子的是，”他暗示性地咳嗽了一声，“改良版。”

Vilde皱着眉把它放了回去，Jonas反应过来了，他笑着说，“Mahdi，二十一世纪真正的英雄，给我们做了成人版的布朗尼，因为他当初承诺过，那会儿估计是嗑嗨了，如果将来有一天他能拥有自己的餐厅，而大家还能聚在一起时，他就给我们做。爱你，哥们儿。”

“我的天，”Eva翻了个白眼。“我希望你不是在厨房里做的它们。”

“我看上去像是那种还没开门就打算被吊销营业执照的人吗？当然不是，我在家就做好了。话说，其它是正常的，用不同的烤盘做的，所以完全没问题。”

Isak，Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi都拿了插着小旗子的布朗尼，其他人拿的是正常版的。

“它们的劲儿很小，毕竟我得让你们安全回家，我是绝对不可能把你们拖回去的，所以，”Mahdi说着咬了一口。

半小时后大家都吃得差不多了。Isak不敢相信整个晚上竟然真的很有趣，而不是他全程试图保持冷静以及保护Even免受他朋友的骚扰。

“好了，好了，好了，还剩一个布朗尼，”Mahdi说着指了指最后一个正常的。“既然你们各有各的惨，所以这个我会奖励给最惨的那个人，请开始你们的陈述。”

“我先来，”Eva举起了手。“我工作的地方是史上最丑没有之一，本想为这个世界做点贡献，但说实话我太不会说话了，我的同事都知道，所以他们都很讨厌我。现在他们更讨厌我了，因为操蛋的Daniel发现我想换一个我真心想做的工作，这有什么大不了的，至于嘛，所以我现在每天中午都一个人，抛下我的自尊，给你们其中一人打电话，这样我就不会自己一个人花半小时吃一个极其寡淡的芝士三明治。”

Mahdi点头，全数接受。

“嗯，挺好，”Jonas说，“但你的工资其实相当可以。Magnus就不同了，他得照顾二十个迷你小人，不论他再怎么努力，还是一个比一个难管，虽然他拼尽全力照顾的是祖国的花骨朵儿，他的工资依旧少得可怜，这不容易吧？”

“那倒是，”Magnus点头，“而且我都八百年没约过会了，因为我每天都要跟小孩子待在一起，所以我一时半会也腾不出那时间，这他妈整一个悲剧循环，对吧？”

“确实，”Jonas肃穆地同意。

“但至少你最好的朋友是Even Bech Naesheim，”Chris说，全体爆笑，包括Even，他大发慈悲赏了Magnus一个击掌。

“好了，我想代表Isak陈述一下，”Eva说，Isak一点都不喜欢她脸上贼兮兮的笑容。

“我又不惨——”他试图反驳，立刻引起嘘声一片，让他闭嘴，都听Eva的。Isak假装不高兴地挥了挥，随后示意她接着说，尽管他又低声和Even咕哝了一句“我一点都 _不_ 惨”，Even严肃地点头，然后全神贯注地看向了Eva。

“首先，他试图为奥斯陆最书呆的一群人开一家小众的书店，销售额及其不怎么样，因为事实证明没多少人想从个体书店里买科学类书籍。他是挺帅的，但个头不是太高，就是不够高。”

“你这话什么意思？”

“听着，你要么就高成Even那样，你不能长一半不长了，Isak。现在你只是欠抽地比我们大部分人都高，”Eva说完耸了耸肩，一口喝完她今晚的第三杯葡萄酒，在Isak张嘴反驳之前继续说道。“除此之外！除此之外，他也八百年没跟人约会过了，可能由于他不上不下的个头，但是，直到这位美丽的男人的出现，”她指了指Even，“但等我们给他看完Isak以前的饶舌视频后，这事儿估计就黄了。所以，Isak真是的惨到不能再惨，悲剧本剧，因此最后一个布朗尼应该给他。陈述完毕。”

“饶舌？”Even问，又转向了Isak。

“Eva，我警告你——”Isak回道。

但她已经拿出了手机，靠过来让Even看着屏幕。

“快看他，一年级的小不点儿Isak，巨可爱，巨天真。”

“巨深柜，”他提醒她，Even笑着看着15岁的Isak试图饶舌。

“看你现在出落成什么样了！大人一个！”她骄傲地把手捂在胸口。

“我的天，”他呻吟道。“这下没人跟我抢布朗尼了吧？求求了？”

“等等，我还没说呢？”

大家都不说话了，一起盯着Even。

“你想要那个布朗尼？”Mahdi安静了一秒后问。

“嗯…好歹给我个尝试的机会。它们真的很好吃。”

“拍马屁没好下场，”Isak警告他。

“关于这点由我来决定Isak，非常感谢，”Mahdi说。“Even，继续。”

“好嘞，嗯，首先，我向公众坦白了我是泛性恋，还有躁郁症，但这个世界很少能有人了解哪怕其中一样意味着什么，因此我倒是听到各种说法，说我只是在操人设，来赚取噱头，为了宣传我的电影。”

“我的前女友一直揪着我的精神疾病 _不放_ ，说得好像我自己不知道似的，我每次去派对，她就会发短信提醒我。我是说，尽管我很想吃那个改良版的布朗尼，但我当然不能吃，因为作为一个负责任的成年人，我知道这会跟我吃的药冲突，我感觉我每时每刻都要向所有人证明我是个成年人了，我自己的事可以我自己决定，因为，正如我之前所说，很多人并没有意识到患有精神疾病并不意味着我就是一个需要别人照顾的小孩。”

大家都沉默地看着Even，Even的表情有点不好意思。

“抱歉，呃…听起来是挺惨的吧？”他苦涩地说。

Isak不知道该怎么办。他不知道Even想要什么，自己是应该认真对待，还是一笑而过之后再说。此时此刻，他像是被人打了一拳一样才突然意识到，尽管他已经花了不少时间在想Even，他们总共才见过三次面，每次场合都尴尬的要命（尽管这可能只是在Isak看来），他们从来没有机会去真正了解对方。Isak知道约会的意义可能就在于此，但和他所有的朋友一起吃饭可能算不上是第一次约会的最佳地点。

幸运的是，他的朋友们没像Isak一样想这么多（或是一直纠结着出不来）。

“嗯，想得美，”Mahdi摇着头说，紧张一下子就被打破了，大家都笑了起来，包括Even。Mahdi将布朗尼递给了Isak，他不确定自己是该高兴还是该感到冒犯（他决定选高兴，因为Even说的对，Mahdi的布朗尼就是神之恩赐）。

其他人都重新聊起天来，Isak将他的布朗尼切成了两半，把其中一半放在了Even的盘子里。Even的笑容灿烂得耀眼，让他的牺牲完全值了。直到，Magnus发现了他们，说，“嘿，你不打算把它分给我们剩下的苦逼？”

“不！”

“但你分给了Even？”

“呃，对？”

“这不公平！”

“我不在乎，”Isak耸肩。

“太扎心了，哥们儿…”

“给，Magnus，”Even把他那一半又切了一半，递给了Magnus。Magnus跟他击了一拳，接了过来。“不然要最好的朋友干什么，对吧？”

Eva把头靠在了Isak肩上，期待地看着他。“反正你也分了，不如也找照顾照顾我这个苦逼？”

“不行！别想偷走我的布朗尼，这可是 _我的_ ，”Isak反驳道。

“但我可是你最好的朋友！你没听到Even刚才说了什么吗？”

Isak瞪了Even一眼，Even耸耸肩，吃掉最后一口布朗尼，舔了舔手指。Isak叹了口气，低头纠结了一会，又给Eva切了一块。Eva搂着他的肩，感激地亲了他一口。Isak快速把剩下的一块吃了，免得还有人跟他抢。

离开的时候，Isak感觉心情超级好。胃里填满了绝美的食物，因说笑了一晚（可能还有一点大麻的原因）而感觉轻飘飘的，他被幸福搞晕了头。Even又握住了他的手，将两人的十指交叉，Isak的皮肤有点发痒，烧起了一簇令人愉悦的火。

他们一关上门后就听见里面传来一阵快要把房顶掀了欢呼大叫。Isak迅速拽着Even走出了街道，在拐角时小声跟Even说“你什么都没听见”。

两个人都没穿外套，因为温度还是很暖和。月光倾泻而下，整座城市在一天的喧嚣过后慢慢归于平静。奥斯陆八月的夜晚从来没有像今天一样令人舒适，至少就Isak个人而言。可能只是因为每次他扭头看向右边时，Even都在那，回看着他。

“今晚开心吗？”Even过了一会问，他们正往站台走去，Isak在考虑要不要讽刺一下，但最后他只是点了点头。

“开心。”


	4. 第四章

和Even在一起真的很…不一样。或许只是因为Isak已经太久没有跟他朋友以外的人相处了。真要说实话的话，在过去的几年里，他一直都觉得没必要再往他们的圈子里加新人。他对现在的朋友圈就很满意，总的来说他也不喜欢跟陌生人打交道（但另一方面他又很享受他那家小书店，这就有点讽刺了，但Isak会说这两明显 _不是一回事_ 。）

但和Even在一起的时间就出奇的舒服。通常来说Isak不喜欢那段半生不熟的阶段，因为你说话得很小心翼翼，对他来说则意味着基本每句话都有出错的可能，导致场面突然尴尬，但出于某些原因，跟Even不是这样的。

别说，他还挺好奇的。

他好奇Even的生活是什么样的，他最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是什么，甚至是他们交谈之间的沉默也不像跟别人那样让他备受折磨。

在接下来的几天里，Even每天都在给他发短信，所以即使他们不能见面也一直在保持联络，像两个蠢兮兮的高中生一样给对方发表情包。晚上Isak睡不着的时候，他就会把他们的聊天记录再读一遍，或翻翻Even的ins。

Isak发现Even除了ins别的都没有，他纠结着要不要给Even发条短信，调侃一下他这么做看起来有多装逼，但后来觉得还是算了，只是继续翻起了他的ins。他发的内容不是拍得很美的建筑，就是Even在片场的黑白照，表情一脸专注（这可能会让他已经帅到不行的脸帅出新高度），还有Even在街上看到的他觉得很可爱的狗狗的照片。

有天下午，Even发短信问他 _晚上想干点什么吗，_ Isak看了一眼他正要下单的披萨外卖，迅速合上笔记本，发了一个 _好_ 。他赶紧从衣柜里找出来一件T恤，以免暴露他很久没洗衣服的事实。并不是说他不擅长洗衣服，他只是不擅长记住要洗衣服，但他的确擅长把衣服洗成一团糟，因为他每次都是在它们干了之后就一股脑儿塞到抽屉里，导致他的T恤总是皱皱巴巴的。

Even：我在门口

Isak：别按门铃

Even：为什么？？？

Isak：别按九十了

就是

Isak发出警告后迅速把手机扔在床上，挑了一件褶子最少的T恤。

Eskild在家，Isak真的不想冒险把Even暴露给一位知道了Isak太多秘密的人。幸运的是，屋子里一直很安静，所以他只是朝Eskild喊了一句“我出去了！”就迅速关上了门。

“我打算带你去看电影，”Even看着他出门后宣布道。

“你最好在十二点之前把他送回来，Bech，Naesheim！”Eskild从窗户里喊。

“闭嘴，Eskild！”Isak喊了回去，Even同时说着，“我尽量！”

Isak努力不去看Even高兴的脸。“哪部电影？”

原来他们要看的是《银翼杀手2049》，Isak看了五分钟后才发现讲的并不是残奥会冠军和杀人犯的故事，而是个科幻题材，看来他之前想的有点偏。

在他告诉Even他没看过原版后，Even瞥了他一眼，但还是安慰他说没事，他会看懂的，不过是Ryan gosling和Harrison Ford跑来跑去，原著简直拍得太牛逼了，这点之后再给你科普。

Isak很努力得在看了，真的很努力了。要放在其他情况下，他可能还真能看进去。但问题是，Even一直凑近了在他耳边小声说着这部电影和初版的各种小知识。嗯，这他妈要是能集中起注意力就见鬼了（另外，Even的膝盖每碰一次他，他就感觉自己的皮肤要着火了，这点也很分心，好吗？）所以他最后索性懒得理剧情了，就懵逼地看着Ryan Gosling跳了很多圈。

几个小时后，他们出了影院走到了街上，天还亮着，Isak问Even他是怎么想的，Even重重地叹了口气。“这种感觉就像是糖里有屎，明明你那么崇拜的人拍出了视觉效果如此牛逼的巨作，他偏要掺进去一堆性别歧视的垃圾，你懂吗？”

Isak一直点着头，Even接着说这年头让电影通过Bechdel测试（即-电影中必须出现至少2名女演员，而且她们必须有名字。- 这些女演员之间必须有对话。- 对话主题不能涉及男性。）怎么就这么难，尽管他意识到Even说的是对的，当然了，他讨论的内容真的很有趣，也很有社会价值，但Isak就是莫名其妙地被Even额前一缕掉下来的头发迷到移不开眼。

到了某一个时间点，他实在忍不了了，他在Even说到一半时伸手把它塞了回去。在他意识到自己干了什么之后，Isak立马脸红了，他迅速移开了视线。

“你刚在说应该颠覆当代电影的男性主导地位，”他感觉到Even一直在看着他，赶紧补上一句。在他好不容易抬起头后，他望进了Even充满怜爱的眼里，他是真的不知道该作何反应。

他们最后进了某家油腻腻的披萨店，鉴于Isak的心里一直在小鹿乱撞，所以让他在哪吃饭都没问题。旁边桌上有一帮大学生在互相吼着什么，Isak想他和他的朋友们是不是也曾经这么讨人厌。

“所以你的朋友都是上尼森的时候认识的？”Even问。

Isak点头。“嗯。其实——我之前就认识Jonas了，我们一起上的初中，Valtersen和Vasquez在花名册上正好连着，所以我们干什么项目都是跟对方组队。Jonas就很…Jonas。基本上从我们认识开始，他就是我最好的朋友了。”Isak耸了耸肩又承认道，“他还是我的初恋。”

有趣的是，他现在居然能用这么轻松的语气就把这句话说出来。当初在他终于向Jonas承认后，那天晚上他俩都嗑得有点嗨了，他记得自己的声音都在抖，之后谁都没说话，直到Jonas拍了拍他的头，说了句“嗯，也不看看哥是谁”，两人都傻笑了一通。

“太经典了，”Even说，和Isak碰了碰杯。“爱上最好的朋友——性向纠结第一步。”

“你是说——”

“嗯对…”Even点头，深吸一口气。“还记得Mikael吗？人很好，就你来Radisson Blu的时候‘非常隐晦地’给你透露了我的动机那位？”

“嗯，记得。是他？”

Even嗯了一声。

Isak缓缓点头。“呃，好，我懂了。”

“对吧？”Even说，拿着他最后一块披萨朝Isak晃了晃，显然很高兴他的理论得到了证实。

就在那时，身后那群嚷嚷的男生们爆发出一阵大笑，Isak想瞪他们一眼，但他只是和Even交换了一个眼神。

“不不不不， _听着_ ，”其中一个男生说，吼得更大声了，足以让餐厅里的每个人都能听见他。“就算Hansen教授对那个叫Orson Welles的家伙有一种迷之喜爱，但凭什么我们就只能研究那部操蛋的《公民凯恩》，我 _服了_ ，就不能研究点当代的电影吗？”

Even向Isak比着口型 _电影专业的_ ，声音很小以免被他们听见，“Hansen教授的确对Orson Welles有一种迷之喜爱。”

“装逼，”Isak嗤笑一声。“就，装出新高度。”

Even翻了个白眼。

“那什么，我只是想说，还有那个喜欢拍一些奇葩的太空电影，还有那部反着来的电影？《记忆碎片》？他叫什么来着？”

“Christopher Nolan，”Even小声告诉Isak，一秒钟之后另一个男生意识到他需要把这个名字吼给全餐厅的人听。

“就是他！还有那个Bech Naesheim拍的新电影？让咱们分析点本国人拍的东西也行啊？话说，那片简直他妈太牛逼了，天。”

Even低了低头，Isak笑着注意到Even脸上带着一个小小的，几乎是身不由己的笑容。如果这就是Even听见别人夸他的作品之后反应的话，Isak考虑自已也都抽空提一下他对这部电影的喜欢了。

“嗯，是，但那个家伙是，真的疯了，”又有一个声音插进来，所有的男生都笑了。

“不，他说的对，”第一个声音说，“我读到过，他还疯得不轻！当然了，我他妈早就应该想到的，这么牛逼的玩意儿不是神经病都拍不出来。咱还是趁早去精神病院体验一把吧。”

Isak听见那些话后感觉自己的血都凉了起来。他看见Even在他面前僵住了，手突然握成了拳，关节泛白。Isak倒不认为Even会大发脾，他看出来Even在试图稳住自己，但Isak在想他自己要怎么做，因为他气疯了， _他既_ 想去抗争，又想带着Even赶紧他妈离开这。

整个过程中，后面的男的一直在又嚎又叫，仿佛自己刚说了什么天大的好笑话，仿佛他们不是这个操蛋的世界的罪魁祸首，仿佛他们根本就不知道自己的话对别人造成了什么 _影响_ 。

“话说，我还听说他是个基佬，所以，”又一个男的插进嘴来，声音在一堆傻笑中格外明显。Isak真他妈受够了，不是吗？

他狠狠地推着椅子站了起来，转身面对那些人，他不想给自己胆怯的机会，因为他知道如果他脑子里一旦有了这个想法，他怕是下一秒就要夺门而逃。

“嗨，混球们，”他说，他们都抬起头看着他，要不是他现在想给每个人都狠狠来一拳，这场面还挺搞笑的。他们总共有五个人，尽管是电影专业的，至少有三个人都比他壮。

“咋的？”挑起这个话头的人问。

“首先，我在那边不得不听见你们说的话，因为你们的声音太他妈大了知道吗，我真他妈谢谢您。希望你们那些虾仁大小的脑子能听明白我这番话，但如果有人都站在你们的面前说你们这么做多操蛋，这话大概还是多少能穿过你们那些如地壳般厚的脑壳吧。我希望你们明白，这个世界上就是因为有你们这帮自以为是的傻逼，才让其他有人不敢做真正的自已。”

“兄弟，淡定，我们不是——”

“我他妈才不在乎你接下来是不是要说‘这个意思’，因为你们没意识到，如果你们还是会大喊大叫暴露自己有多无知的事实，你他妈再怎么说都没用。这个世界上有很多人要为自己抗争，很多人为此牺牲，但他们依旧在抗争，就因为像你们这种混球不理解那么一件跟你们屁关系没有的小事，还他妈拿精神疾病开玩笑，装出一副这不过是人们编出来的东西，你们知道每天都有多少人会受到这种冒犯吗我真是操了。”

说话的时候Isak一直在试图忽略胸中的剧痛，他感觉他自己虚伪的，明明他才是那个在15岁就因为他受不了而抛下自己的母亲的人。Eskild也说过他很多次，他得解决他的内在恐同问题，结果他现在还在这教训别人。

他深吸一口气，准备再骂一通，把自己的内心都挖出来，暴露在众人面前。

突然，有只微凉的手抓住了他的手腕，不过真正让他清醒过来的是Even的声音。

“Isak，走吧。”

他不理解Even怎么能听起来这么冷静，克制，置身事外，但那一刻桌上的人认出了Even，他们齐齐张大了嘴。

“我觉得如果你们看完他的电影还一点长进都没有的话，趁早退学算逑了，”Isak吼完转身出了餐厅，Even拉他的手走在他前面。

他感觉浑身都很热，皮肤刺痛，一点都不好受，他感觉不到自己的指尖了，好像他随时都会晕过去。他想告诉Even他们需要找个地坐下，但凉风拂面后他缓过来一点。

他不知道他们在往哪走，但他相信Even放在他背后的手，任凭他温柔地领着他。

在他们终于停下来后，周围的世界安静了一点，Isak意识到Even已经领着他走出了人多的地方，他捧住Isak的脸，强迫他看着自己。Isak不知道自己现在发抖的原因是因为他突然感受到的那股凉意，还是因为他体内还剩着的怒火和肾上腺素。

“嘿，嘿，看着我，”Even说，他的声音听着很闷，就像是Isak在一个泡泡里，而Even在外面。“我需要你呼吸，好吗。跟着我一起呼吸。”

Isak脑海里有一个小小小小的声音，告诉他眼前这场景可真他妈讽刺，现在反倒是他需要别人的照顾了，他需要赶紧他妈平静下来，因为这事的重点本来就不是他，但这个声音还不够大，并没有那么可信，所以最后他试着只将注意力集中在Even的声音上，它慢慢地清晰起来。

在某一刻，他渐渐没有那种溺死的感觉了，就像他似乎终于可以浮出水面呼吸了。Even的拇指抚摸着他的脸颊，尽管Isak依旧没法辨别出来他到底在说什么，但仅是他的声音就能带来一种安抚。

他不确定他用了多久，但过了一会儿，他的心跳似乎终于平静一点了，Even慢慢放开了他的脸。Isak想告诉他别走，但还没等他把嘴张开，Even就紧紧地抱住了他，Isak什么都做不了，只能抱回去，融化在Even的怀里。热量从Even的身体不断朝他涌来，它们慢慢渗进了自己的身体里，在他抓紧Even的外套后，他意识到自己对指尖的掌控终于回来了。

Isak和怒火的关系很奇怪。只要周围有人在生气，即便发火的对象不是他，他也会崩溃，因为这会让他想起他小时候从家里传来的吼叫声，现在再听到他依旧会僵住。与此同时，他自己发起火来也控制不住，这种感觉太操蛋了。它吓到他了，他不想这样的。

“对不起，”他小声说，嗓音很奇怪，仿佛它不是自己的声音。“靠，太对不起了。”

Even摇着头退后了一点，这样他就可以看着Isak的眼睛。“没事的。”

“有事的，”Isak颤抖地驳回了。“他们不应该那么说，这他妈不是人干的事儿——我应该立刻就带着你离开，而不是——”

“Isak，”Even温柔地打断他。“我的意思不是他们那样说话没关系。不是的。他们这么说真的很缺德，但你不应为他们的话而道歉，你也不用一个人和他们对峙——我是说，这就看你怎么选了，这种事之前发生过，以后也少不了。我们没办法反抗每一个人。”

“我想反抗每一个人，”Isak小声说着，Even笑了一下。

“现在先…先让你回家，好吗？”

Isak点头，他才意识到自己已经累到脑子都不转了，他的四肢像灌了铅。他想就这么躺下来，睡他个十二个小时。Even把一只手轻轻放在他的背上，领着他往之前的那条街上走去。

回公寓的路上很安静。他们挑了一个几乎没人的车厢坐了进去，Even在Isak的手背上画着圈圈，Isak靠在Even肩上休息，Even也把头靠在了他的头上，这种亲密的姿势让Isak有点头重脚轻。

“我很抱歉这个世界有时真的很烂，”Isak说。

Even很久都没说话，Isak在想他是不是没听见自己，直到——

“嗯，我也是。”

Isak捏了捏Even的手，算是一种默默的支持。他不知道还能做什么，不确定Even是否还需要他做更多，所以他只是安静地坐着，到站下车。

他们进屋后，Isak听见客厅里的电视开着，意味着Eskild还没睡，下一秒他就听见，“你们回来早了！我希望你们知道我是不会为了给你俩腾地而大晚上出门的，所以你俩最好——”

他们走进客厅，两人都没脱外套，Eskild看见后停了下来。他似乎马上就注意到了Isak疲惫的神情，立刻将轻松打趣模式换到了大师模式

“发生了什么？”

Isak摔进沙发里，摇着头，害怕如果要他重复一遍的话，他会忍不住又生起气来。

“有几个人说了一些——嗯，关于我的很操蛋的话，我们当时正在吃晚饭，”Even最后决定替他说，他坐在了Isak身边。Isak注意到他俩交换了一个严肃的眼神，Eskild坐在了他另一边，搂住他俩——至少他试图搂住，Even在他旁边也这么做了，所以突然之间Isak被一团暖意包围着，或许只是因为那种深到骨子里的累，他感觉自己的嗓子哽住了，眼睛也酸胀着。

Even走的时候Isak把他送了出去。在Even彻底出门之前，他抓住了Even的胳膊。

“我很抱歉我发脾气了，”他说，欣慰地注意到这回他的声音平稳了很多。“如果之后你想谈谈的话，我可以平静地和你谈，好吗？我没有勉强你的意思，如果你不想——现在这样就挺好。”

Even笑了，Isak很高兴他没有跟自己说什么“一切都会好起来”之类的废话，也没有再为Isak的怒火找借口。

他只是点了点头。

“好的。”

“行。”

——

接下来的几天他们都很忙。Isak不想承认他很想Even，听起来太傻了，不是吗？这么多年没有Even他不是也活得好好的吗，只是现在晚上一个人待在房间里时，他会感到一种不满足，虽然他们也在发短信。

他懂的，Even好不容易回挪威，肯定有很多人想见他，他又何必把时间都花在自己身上呢，毕竟他们才认识一周不到。道理Isak都明白，即便他真这么想，他也没资格去抱怨。

周五晚上他接到一个电话。是Even打来的，这有点——奇怪？Isak知道他现在应该在和他的父母吃饭，他们之前发短信说到过，但他接起来后，Even都没给他开口的机会就说了起来。

“出来见我吧。”

“什么？”

“现在是21:21，所以我许了一个愿，希望你能出来见我。”

Isak感觉到自己的心跳加速了。

“你现在不应该在你父母那里吗？”他问，呼吸有点不稳。

“我早走了一会。我——晚饭吃得很愉快，但我宁愿把剩下的时间用来和你待在一起。求你了。出来见我吧，”Even重复了第三次，他听起来那么渴望和紧张，Isak不由微微一笑。

Isak安静了片刻。

“你知道吗，如果你想让愿望成真，你就不应该把他们说出来，”他一边说着一边从床山站起来，用空着的那只手穿上了鞋。

“我以为得说出来才能成真。”

“我觉得你好像搞反了”

“你什么时候信起许愿了？”

“从来就没信过。”

Even嗯了一声，Isak找到了外套，虽说外面没有那么冷，还是保险起见带上吧。他朝电视机前的Eskild挥了挥手，示意他要出门了。

“所以？”Isak一直没说话，Even又问。

Isak压不下脸上的笑容。“把地址发过来吧。”

——

他和Even在站台见了面。Even面带微笑地等着他，肩上甩着一件夹克。他看见Isak后整个人都亮起来了，Isak对此没有任何抵抗力，他也笑了回去。

两人都说了句Halla，Even朝某条街道的方向点了点头。Isak紧紧跟在他身后，他还有点没缓过劲儿来，还在想Even说的那句 _“我宁愿把剩下的时间用来和你待在一起”_ ，他只能拼命提醒自己这没什么。别紧张。

他们安静地走了一会，Even说，“我喜欢这座城市现在的样子。当我在世界各地到处跑的时候，我简直想死奥斯陆了。结果等我真回来后，还要面对各种应酬，有时我都忘了我到底在惦记什么，但此时此刻它的模样会让我想来我爱它的原因，就比如说现在的天空。”

“这叫民用曙光，”Isak脱口而出。

“嗯？”

“它是——当天空呈现这个样子时，它会有好几种颜色，最边缘是一种深蓝色，”他挥着手示意屋顶上放的紫粉色，“这叫民用曙光。首先是民用曙光，像现在这样。其次是航海曙光，天空的颜色会更深一些，如果你在海上的话，肉眼应该是看不出来天空和海面的交界处的。最后是天文曙光，在星星都出来后。”

他停了下来，突然意识到自己一直在说的东西并不是Even预计会听到的，毕竟他只是在单纯地感叹天空看起来有多美。

“抱歉，”他喃喃道，看向Even，没想到Even已经在看着他了，嘴上挂着一个微笑。

“你在道歉什么？”

Isak没说话，只是耸了耸肩。

“你是把你书店里的书都读了吗？”

“没。主要避开了史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传，还有关于地质勘探的，”他说着瞥了Even一眼。“没，但，我是说我有尽量多读一些？我想给人们提供一些有用的建议，其实很多书都很有意思的，你知道吗？但很显然我并没有全读过。我倒是想呢。我小时候总觉得在书店工作就意味着你可以从早读到晚。我的美梦很快就碎得稀烂。”

Even嗯着。

“你想干点别的吗？”

Isak眯着眼看他。“你的意思是？”

“你知道我们现在在哪吗？”

Isak看了看周围，耸了下肩。他认出了这片社区，虽然他之前没怎么来过这一片。这些房子都很昂贵，街道也很宽阔。

“这有一个公园，挺大的，但你从这看不见，它就藏在那片树葡萄藤后，有点像那种秘密花园，”Even说，拿手摸着路边大门的栅栏。“它对于住在的人来说应该是免费的，不然你就得付门票钱。”

Isak缓缓点头。“棒…”

“咱们进去吧，”Even说，盯着大门。

“什么？”Isak皱眉。“别？它现在都关门了。况且，你刚说我们得交钱。我们不能就这么进去？如果被人看见怎么办？我们有可能会被逮起来之类的…大晚上落得这种结局不太好吧。”

Even抬起眉毛。“来嘛？Jonas绝对不会同意你就让这些富有的资本主义家夺走了你欣赏美景的权利。”

“我就知道那天晚上不应该让你俩聊太久，”Isak呻吟道。

“我们进去吧，”Even重复了一遍。“好不好嘛，今晚跟我一起做点傻事吧，这样将来说起来也算是疯狂过一把。”

他看着Isak，眼睛在昏黄的街灯下闪烁着，Isak知道就在那一刻，不论他再怎么反对，不论他的理智再怎么告诉他这件事有多么蠢，就算他俩最后 _绝对_ 会进局子，他依旧没办法拒绝那个眼神。

“我真他妈服了你了…”他说着走向大门，抓住栏杆。“我绝对是脑子抽风。如果咱俩最后被发现了，我就说是你强迫我的。”

Even的笑容灿烂到耀眼。

他们爬过大门，Isak只有一点点担心自己这幅姿势在Even看来得有多丢人，毕竟就连Even这样的大长腿爬到一半后也只能将自己费劲地整上去，最后以一个尴尬的姿势勉强着地。

开始的感觉有点奇怪，走了几步后，仿佛他们突然远离了这座城市，Isak知道那些葡萄藤对外面的喧嚣并没有隔音的作用，但和Even站在黑暗中，看着小路尽头微弱的灯光，他相信他们刚踏入了另一个世界。

“来吧，”Even朝他一笑，点点头示意他跟上。

“你之前来过这吗？”Isak问，跟在Even后面。

“我有个小学同学曾经住在这片一个类似的房子里，所以我每次来的时候我俩都会在一起玩很久。”

他们又走了一会，Even停了下来，Isak差点撞上去。

“怎——”他说，突然看见了Even停下来的原因。

他们站在一个小山丘上，下面是一个游泳池。只有水底的灯亮着，水面没有一丝涟漪，看起来很诱人。要放在几年前，Isak肯定想都不想就跳进去了。

“想游泳吗？”Even嘴上问着，脚下已经迈开步子往泳池走去了，一路上他从兜里掏出了手机和钱包，最后把它们放在了他脱下的外套上。

“搞什么？”Isak问，但他还是跟上了，他把外衣扔在了Even的衣服旁边，踢掉鞋，走到池边站在了Even身旁，盯着水面。

他们维持着那个姿势安静地站了一会。感觉不知怎么有点沉重——Isak能感觉到他心跳的加速，他都不知道为什么。他在余光里看见什么东西一闪而过，他扭过头发现伸过来的是Even的手。

有一瞬间他以为Even要抓他的手，但Even反倒将手放在了他的腰上，如羽毛般轻盈的指尖慢慢沿着他的脊柱向上摸着。

Isak觉得如果Even再这么摸下去他就要昏过去了，但他又想让Even永远不要停。他正要转向Even，离他近一点，碰到他，突然从他的肩胛骨传来一阵推力，他挥着胳膊试图保持平衡，但他胃里一沉，能感觉到他的重心已经在前倾了，他要跌进去了。

短暂的慌乱的模糊过后，他一把抓住了Even的胳膊，Even发出一声“靠”，他得意了一毫秒，两人一起跌进了泳池。

水很冷——比夏日的空气要冷，Isak钻出水面，深吸一口气，冰凉的水让他感觉自己的肺都缩小了一半。

“Hva faen，”他喘着气说，Even从他身边钻出来，立刻笑出了声。“您这样做未免有点多余。”

“总得让你进来嘛，”Even笑着说，朝他游了过来。

Isak慢慢后退，脚底下踩着水。

“是嘛？您这手段真是高。”他语调平平地说。

“嗯呢。”

Isak咬着嘴里的肉不让自己笑出来，但他一败涂地，Even也发现了，他笑得更欢了，眼睛都眯了起来。

“来，看咱俩谁先游到对面再回来，”Even说，Isak叹了一口气，游到了Even身边做好准备。

“得，但我警告你，我游得很快的，”Isak说。

他并没有，真的，从来就不喜欢下水，但他的好胜心倒是强的一逼。

Even似乎觉得没有跟他争的必要，只是说了句，“预备，开始！”他们游了起来。

说实话，他俩都穿着衣服是真不好游。Isak尽量回想当初游泳课的指导，但最后还是在瞎几把乱游，快点算点。在他碰返璧往回折时，Even只比他慢了一点。

他马上就要游到开始的地方了，再挥几下胳膊就到了，突然有只手抓到了他的小腿上，把他拽了回去，等他再调整好姿势后，Even已经超过了他到达了终点，还一边挥着拳。

“Nei！你这是在 _作弊_ ！”Isak愤怒地说。

“谁说的？”

“我说的！”Isak气急败坏地吼道。

“规则是你制定的？”Even问，他靠近了一点，眉毛扭动着，脸上挂着愚蠢的揶揄的笑容。

“Ja，没人告诉你吗？”Isak回道，他的声音软了一点，Even还在往过游，他屏住了呼吸。

他重重咽了一口，没办法移开视线。

“没，没人跟我说过…”

Isak被推到了泳池边上，他看着Even，他的背顶在了池壁上，血管里翻滚着期待，指尖一直发痒，胃里也猛地一沉。

他又想伸出手去，把Even拉近一点，就现在，但他耐心等着，直到他不可避免地碰到了Even，因为他们之间的距离已经很近了，等到他的心已经跳到了嗓子眼里，等到Even伸出手，拨开了Isak脸上的湿发。

“我真的很想亲你，”Even轻声说，他似乎又在紧张。他声音里的柔软让Isak的心漏跳了一拍。

他把自己朝Even的方向推了一点点，近到他几乎都有点对眼，他舔了舔嘴。

“来吧，”他回道，他们离得非常，非常近，鼻尖蹭着彼此，他的话几乎打在了Even的嘴上。他没有错过Even的笑容，他靠上前去，他们的嘴唇终于， _终于_ ，碰在了一起。

它们很软——至少最初的感觉是这样的。Isak觉得他之前从未有过这样的亲吻，他内心的感受到的震撼似乎并没有影响到那双唇的柔软。他们就这样亲了一会，小心翼翼地蹭着彼此。然后Even叹了一口气，仿佛一把扇子扇起了Isak的心火。

Isak把手放到了Even的肩上，把他朝着自己拉近，两人的胸口紧贴着，Even似乎接受到了信号，他的手也开始摸索起来，一手抓在了Isak的腰上，一手放在他脸上，用拇指摩挲着，他又将Isak顶到了池壁上，Isak搂住了Even的脖子，他们的吻从试探变成了索求。

Isak无比肯定，他以前从未有过这样的感觉。

他知道何为亲吻，何为索求。

但他不知道一个吻还能这样，他的胃里，胸口因欢愉而翻滚着，期望得到实现的满足感是那么强烈，Even的手放在他的腰上，带来了前所未有的触感。

直到现在。

他不知道他们亲了多久，只知道在两人分开后，天都黑了一点。

“日了狗了，”Isak喘着气说。

“注意措辞，Isak，”Even笑着回他。

Isak翻了个白眼，Even只是轻轻笑着，一口一口啄着他，快速地从Isak的脸颊亲到鼻子又亲到太阳穴，直到Isak也笑了，他微微推开Even，因为他觉得再这么下去，他的脸真的要烧没了。

在某个时刻，水温变得有点太冷了，他们爬了出来，躺在了衣服鞋子旁边的草地上。Even脱掉了T恤，将它放在了旁边，好像这样就能干得快一点。Isak只盯着他赤裸的胸膛看了（欣赏）一小会。

只有在他将目光移上去发现Even在看着他时，他才感到一阵彻头彻尾的丢人，但说实话——谁能忍住不看呢？

Isak更紧张了，他也脱下了T恤，专注地将它放在地上，省得他再不小心注意到Even是不是还在看他。

他躺在了Even身边，盯着天空，感觉到自己的心跳平静了一些。他一边从漆黑的夜空中找寻着眼熟的星座，一边试图整明白眼前发生的事。说不定事情本来没有这么难搞，可事实是，它就是很难。他想到几周前，Even还只存在与杂志上和Magnus的短信里，他看了看身边，Even就 _在那_ ，正盯着天空。他是真实的，他和Isak待在这。

这感觉一点也不真实。

Isak抬起手伸过去，直到他碰到了Even的手，Even立刻翻过来握住了他，Isak笑了。

“所以，”Even在某一时刻说，依旧看着天空，声音几乎微不可闻，但他们离得足够近，所以这不重要。“为什么一个科学家要开书店？”

“这是什么蹩脚的笑话的开头吗？”Isak试图幽默一点。

Even笑了，但他没再说什么，Isak意识到这个问题他是逃不掉了。他舔了舔嘴，纠结着要怎么解释。

“我高中的时候生物学得特别好，所以大学选专业的时候，我想都没想就选了生物化学。我是说——这个专业选得对，我很享受整个学习的过程。”

“但之后我就…我喜欢学习新事物，但每天都要待在实验室里做研究…有点麻木了我的大脑。我很讨厌我以前那么喜欢的东西反倒变成了我不想去上班的原因。所以我就辞去了大学后在某家公司的工作，然后由于我他妈完全不知道该拿自己的生活怎么办，我经历了一次很严重的崩溃。我和很多人谈了很多次才说服了自己，我没有扔掉我唯一，你懂的，可能擅长的东西。”

有一会，他让自己沉浸在Even的拇指带来的抚摸中。

“之后，书店…我感觉就这样了。我很喜欢读书，不是所有书都喜欢，但我喜欢那些解释世界的书。在我小时候，我以为我很讨厌阅读，直到Jonas的父母给他买了一本生物书，写得很简单，但我就是爱上了因为它——它在我的生活一团糟时，让我想明白了很多事。”

“总之，有天我从那个愚蠢的超市下班后，正往回家走，我看见了有家古董店外面挂着待售的牌子，我就走了进去，那个姑娘告诉我，她想尽快出手，因为这家店属于她最近过世的祖母。所以我就，呃，我就得到它了，”他平淡地说完了。

现在的星星更多了，Isak看着那些组成大熊星座的星星。

“有意思，”Even揶揄道。“我喜欢听故事，因为它们会帮助我理解生活，但我自从高中后就再没看过任何生物书了。可能在我看来，读书，看电影，创作故事…给了我某种改变现实的机会？其实有点像你的平行宇宙。”

Isak在听到那个比喻时心猛地一跳。“你的意思是？”

“就像…在我拍电影时，我可以见证这个宇宙是如何被构建的。我可以改变这个宇宙和里面的人物，但他们都是基于真实生活的，对吗？虽说我的电影里的世界和我们生活的世界不是 _完全一模一样_ ，但可以算是它的一个版本。里面的人——理论上来说——是真实的，就像他们本可以存在，在某个其它版本的现实里。所以导演一部电影有点像我在展示某个平行世界——之类的。这话让我听起来像一个创世的神一样，我真没这么自大，”Even继续道，对这个想法皱了皱鼻子。“我只是。我之前从来没这么想过。说实话，刚开始的时候这个平行宇宙的理论有点吓到我了。”

“真的？”

“嗯。就，它背后的意义太巨大了。让我觉得自己周围的一切，”他小幅度地比划了一下，“就像这些都没有任何意义，这不是我想相信的。”

“你不用非得这么想，”Isak轻声说。“我们的宇宙并不会因为其他宇宙的存在而变得没那么重要。这个世界依旧是我们的。”

Even嗯了一声。

“你知道怎么找北极星吗？”在他受不了这番沉默后Isak问。

“我觉得我一时半刻不会沦落到漂浮在大海里还没有指南针的地步，所以我从来没想过要了解它。”

Isak轻轻顶了一下Even的肩膀，往他身边蹭了蹭，指着夜空。他解释道如何找小熊星座，再顺着那两个支出去的星星找到北极星，他注意到Even听到一半就不再看着天空，反倒转过头来盯着他看了起来。

他说完后，Even就在他脸上亲了一口，他支起了上身，俯在Isak身上看了他一两秒，他的眼神游走过Isak的脸，最后又低下头将两人的嘴唇碰在了一起。Isak一点都不介意。

在他们终于离开那个公园后，Isak忍不住松了口气。万一他们真被抓住了，他还得跟他的朋友们解释，他们估计这辈子都不会放过他。

他们穿上了T恤，Isak短暂地哀悼了一下他失去的一片大好风景，穿上了他自己依旧湿漉漉的衣服。他看了下手机，惊讶地发现现在几乎都十二点了（话说回来，他应该想到的——和Even在一起的时间仿佛被调成了快进，Isak知道，他 _知道_ ，这点理论上并不成立，但他开始渐渐明白人们为什么会这么说了。）

“我家离这不远，”Even说。“如果你想或许——换件T恤的话。”

Isak想说现在是他的牛仔裤更湿一点，更不舒服一点，但他绝对决定还是不说出来煞风景了。

“嗯，好，”他说。“听起来不错。”

Even没有撒谎——他的确就住在附近。他们走了十分钟就到了，Even掏着钥匙，Isak的胃里紧张地打结。他开了门，两人走进楼道里开始爬楼梯。

“他们没想过要按个电梯？”Isak喘着气说，爬到了第三层。

“做点运动对你来说没坏处，Isak，”Even回他，回头看了一眼Isak，朝他可恶地 _眨了下眼_ 。

操他妈的，Isak脆弱的神经怎么能承受住这等暴击。

Even打开了他公寓的门，依旧笑着Isak的红脸蛋，但他走进屋后就迅速皱起了眉。Isak立刻不安起来。

“怎么了？”

“我走的时候没开灯，”Even说，盯着过道里开着的灯，就好像只要他等的够久，灯就会自己开口向他解释。

“你确定？”Isak又问了一句，关上了身后的门。

“嗯。”

“那是，现在屋里正藏了个小偷？”

他试图开个玩笑，但效果不怎么地，Even干笑了一声，谁也没骗过去。

Even走进了屋，Isak在过道里等了一会。他很高兴地发现尽管Even现在算是名利双收，他的公寓依旧很像他的合租公寓，只不过规模小了一点，还有点，乱，过道里推了一推鞋，外套和围巾（Isak记下之后可以就这点取笑下Even），整体有点小，但并不拥挤。

“你在这干什么？”

Isak迅速从发呆中回过神来，Even的语气让他猛地抬头。算不上冷酷，更像是迷惑，带着一点背叛。他犹豫了一会，还是顺着Even的声音走进了那间小客厅。

“来看看你？”一个女声回复道，言下之意这不是明摆的吗。

他走到客厅后，发现站着一个女生——准确说是一位年轻的女性。她留着金色短发，眼睛是蓝色的，从桌上的空茶杯和沙发上的毯子来看，她已经来了有一会了。

Even看起来似乎并不乐意见到她。

Isak一点都没搞明白眼前是什么情况。

“你就这么不请自来了？”

“得了吧，”她叹气，拿手顺了一把头发。“我有你的钥匙，想给你个惊喜。”

“我给你钥匙是为了紧急情况的，这可不算吧，”Even说。

Isak只是好奇 _为什么_ 这个女生有他的钥匙，毕竟他明显不愿意她来。她终于注意到了Isak，上下打量着他，Isak不确定是不是灯光的原因，但在她看向Even后，她的下巴收紧了，眉毛也挑了起来，仿佛在问， _他是谁？_

Even转过身来，有那么一会，他看上去像是也忘了Isak的存在。他深吸一口气，看了Isak一会，表情有些困惑，像是他在纠结要怎么做。

“他是Isak，”他终于说，“Isak，这位是Sonja。”

他这么说完Isak还是很懵，但他依旧和她握了握手，尴尬地小声说了句“嗨”，他又退回了Even的身边。他想抓住Even的手，因为它在抖，但出于某种原因，他不敢。

“你今晚干什么了？你俩身上怎么都是湿的？”她问，眼睛又一次看着他们湿透的衣服。

Even没说话。

“我们，呃，我们跳进了一个游泳池里，”Isak几秒钟后回答，因为这种沉默渐尖让他有些喘不过气来。他试图以一种开玩笑的语调说出来，但Sonja一点都没有觉得这有什么好笑。

“你们干了什么？”她问，声音紧绷着。

“没什么，”Even叹气，他突然听起来累极了。“这都不重要，跟你没关系。就——你为什么在这？别告诉我你只是来看看。你都不住在奥斯陆了。”

“我只是来看看你——看看你的 _状态_ 怎么样，”她终于说。“我有一阵子没听到你的消息了。”

“我不过才回来 _一周_ ，又不是我要待很久。我真抱歉我他妈没把我的日程表发给你，”Even咕哝道，Isak认出来他又在用那天晚餐时的苦涩语调。“反正看样子你自己也都查得一清二楚了。”

“少他妈大惊小怪了。我不过是在为你好，”她试着辩解，声音里带着一种恶意，因为她似乎意识到Even对她的抵触一时半会儿消失不了。

“不，”Even摇着头。“你没资格再这么做了。你不能凭此借口就到这来。你不能招呼都不打一声，就侵入我的私人空间，我的家。我们已经分手了，我不用你再每天管着我了。”

原来如此，Isak明白了。他想起Even在那天的晚餐上是怎么说他的前女友的。当时他还不太理解Even的意思，但现在面对着她，Isak觉得他懂了。

他有种自己在插手别人私事的感觉，他觉得越来越不舒服。

“总得有人来吧，”她呛回来。“你觉得今晚闯进一个游泳馆棒极了？毕竟，看样子你的新男友并没有把你照顾得很好啊。他自己看起来就像一只溺水的小狗。”

Even快速看了一眼Isak，Isak想辩解她这么说似乎太不公平了——不论是对他还是对Even，但他的身体不听使唤，他的嘴巴感觉很干，手心开始出汗，他像是定在了原地，没办法做任何事，只能在旁边看着。

他从来就不擅长处理吵架，他们让他想起他从来就不知道还怎么反驳回去，在他父母吵架时他做不到，在Elias说那些很伤人的话时他做不到，他觉得如果硬要做的话，他得把自己身体的某一块撕下来才行。

“别把Isak扯进来，求你了。这跟他一点关系都没有，”Even说，声音因疲惫和紧张而紧绷着，Isak希望他能回到半小时前，那会儿他感觉自己走在棉花上，Even也还在无忧地笑着。“你不能总认为我没办法照顾好自己。”

客厅里安静了一会，Isak终于平静了一点。

“Even？”

Even立刻转向了他，所有的怒气都消失了。

“我想回家了，好吗？”Isak说，他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么微弱。

他想留下来Even的，想支持他，但他依旧觉得和这个陌生的公寓格格不入，他被困在了一场熟人之间的吵架中。他觉得自己的焦虑症要发作了，因为他连 _这一点_ 都控制不住，他感觉自己他妈的弱极了，但他能想到的控制住体内源源不断的惊慌的做法，就是 _赶紧离开这。_

出于某种原因，他没办法看着Even的眼睛。他害怕自己会看到受伤，所以他只是看着木地板的缝隙。他听见Even走了过来。

“当然。靠，太抱歉了，我不应该让你…”他的声音低了下去。

“没关系的，”Isak喃喃道，转向盯着Even的鞋。

“有关系的，”Even轻声回复。“我很抱歉。我之后再给你发短信，好吗？”

Isak木然地点头。“好。”

他抬头看着Sonja，勉强朝她的方向说了一句“拜”就走出了门。

Isak出了楼，微风抚上脸的那一刻，他的胸口痛了一下，就好像他之前都没在好好呼吸。他的手攥成了拳，指甲嵌进手心里，但这种刺痛比他胸口的闷痛更加真实。之前温和的夏日晚风似乎一瞬间变成了冬日刺骨的寒风，吹着他粘湿的衣服。即便穿着外套，他依旧在止不住地发抖。

他的脑子里只能想着Even说的那句话。

_又不是我要待很久。_

Isak知道不能把Even在气头上说的话太当真，他知道的，但它还是提醒了他，他们并不欠彼此的。

他们不过才约了几次会而已，Even还有自己的生活（Isak意识到他也有自己的生活，但这不一样，因为他就在奥斯陆，这么多年一直如此，而Even则要满世界到处跑）。除了Isak，他还有很多事要干，Isak不想显得多悲观，但从逻辑上来看，他想不到他俩最后能在一起。

操。

理智想清楚了，但他心里一点都没有好受。

在他终于回家后，他洗了一个长长的热水澡，然后蜷在了床上。鉴于他显然很擅长自虐，他翻着群聊的记录（忽略大家一直在发的晚餐的照片），终于找到了两周前发的他想要的信息。

Magnus：等下他到待多久？

Vilde：好像是十来天？之后的周六他出席伦敦的一个电影活动。

Isak看了下时间，01:31。周六。Even今天就要走了。他把手机放在床头，钻进了毯子下，闭上了眼，试图忽略脑子里嘈杂的声音，骗来一点睡眠。


	5. 第五章

Isak觉得他应该是在某一时刻睡着了，第二天早上他醒来后，手机旁边多出一杯茶（手机早就没电了，鉴于他昨晚忘记充电了）。他默默地提醒自己这周要对Eskild好点。他纠结了一会要不要充电，但一想到开机后就要面对那么多条信息他就有点恶心，所以他就没管它，而是拿起了床头放着的一本书。

这是他和Even第一次见面时他推荐给他的那本讲平行宇宙的书。他试图不去想那段回忆，翻开某个折角页读了起来，试图从这个世界脱离一小会。半小时后Eskild进来了，手里拿着一盘炒鸡蛋，他安静地把它放在了床头，拿起了空茶杯。

“你想聊聊发生了什么吗？”

Isa有时候觉得真是神了：Eskild走进来的时候明明还是一副不关我事的态度，结果他只瞥了自己一眼就能看出来他有心事，他还是Isak为数不多的愿意向其吐露心事的人。

所以他考虑了一会。Eskild没有逼他。

“不想。呃——现在还不太想，”他改口道。“我觉得我过会得去店里看一眼。”

Eskild看了他几秒，Isak以为他要对自己来个长篇大论，告诉他要学会倾诉，又或是周末不应该去上班，但Eskild只是点了点头。Isak对此。非常感激。

“好，今晚你会回来吃晚饭吗？我和Linn要做意面，上次Noora去意大利旅游的时候不是带回来一袋嘛，就外包装是意大利国旗那个，我们打算把它煮了。”

“听起来不错，”Isak点头，Eskild似乎很满意，他走出了房间，替他关上了门。

随后，Isak拿起炒蛋，强迫自己吃了一点，一边盯着手机。虽然他想一直逃避下去，不过最后他还是把它冲上了电，开了机。

有三条来自Even的短信，67条群聊，还有两条Jonas给他发的。他快速地翻过群聊，基本就是大家在吹Mahdi的餐厅，因为它在奥斯陆的杂志上得到了五星好评。他发了一句 _干得漂亮兄弟_ ，退出了群聊。

Jonas：今天想出来见个面吗？感觉好久没见你了

我知道你很忙，只是提醒一下我们十几年的友谊

Isak：不知道你在缩什么

开玩笑

但我今天想去店里待一会，整理整理东西

改天再见？

Jonas：好啊

一切都还好吧？

他犹豫了一会。Jonas是他最好的朋友。Isak知道他肯定会愿意听自己的倾诉，他也绝不会逼自己，他还知道自从Jonas上次发现Isak是那种会忍到最后一刻不得不说时才开口的人后，他对自己的态度就变得更小心了。

Isak：嗯 都挺好的

Isak深吸一口气，打开了和Even的聊天框。他几乎庆幸Even只给他发了三条短信，这让他因自己的仓促离开而产生的愧疚轻了一点。两条是昨晚发的，还有一条是今早发的。

Even：操Isak 太抱歉了 她不应该来的

你还好吗？

你今天有空吗？

他一直盯着那几行字，直到眼睛都酸涩起来才不得不眨了眨眼。他不知道该怎么办——他当然知道昨晚Sonja的出现完全不是Even的错，他在看到她时似乎和Isak一样震惊，但出于某种原因这在Isak的胃里留下了一种挥之不去的，阴暗的不舒服的感觉。

Isak：我挺好的

你呢？

我今天得去书店，抱歉

他并不是在责怪Even没有说清楚他们两人之间的关系是什么——他倒是责怪自己更多一点，怪他一直在回避这个谈话，尽管他非常善于自我贬低，这种自责的感觉仍不好受。Even提到过他只在奥斯陆待几天，所以他才想在短时间内多见一些人。他当时只是随口一提，Isak不由在想Even是不是也在回避这个话题。

每到这种时候他脑海中就会响起一个邪恶的声音，问他到底在做什么白日美梦，他不就是在自欺欺人吗？他明明从一开始就知道，他 _知道_ Even待不了多久，他还指望两人之间能发展出真爱吗？他俩的世界没有一点重合之处，怪谁都没用。

说是这么说，心里照样还是很难受。

Isak强迫自己下了床，拽着沉重的四肢洗了个澡，这多少有点帮助。从热水中出来后，他盯着镜子里的自己，感觉他看起来多少有点人样了。他走进客厅，发现Eskild瘫在一个沙发上，Linn瘫在另一个里，听着Eskild吐槽他的某个同事。

“谢谢你的鸡蛋，”Isak说，举了举空盘子。

“别客气，孩子，”Eskild慈爱地回他。

要放在以前，Isak绝对会装出一副受到冒犯的样子， _我不是小孩子_ ，但今天他只是笑了笑，把盘子放在了厨房。他甚至把它洗了，还把它放在架子上以便晾干。

“我现在得出门了，晚饭的时候回来，”他说完就出了门。

昨晚下雨了。他知道是因为他至少听了一个小时雨打窗户的声音，一直辗转反侧试图睡着。空气依旧有点凉，跟昨晚的沉闷形成鲜明对比。地面依旧是湿的，空气里有一股雨后泥土的味道。

Isak的手机震了一下。

Even：我现在没事了，只是很沮丧昨晚都被她毁了

我之后能给你打电话吗？

Isak：嗯

什么时候都刻意

*可以

他很高兴Even没有急着要见面，他不知道Even是不是发现了自己在找借口。他不知道Even是不是也很高兴他不用见Isak，不用在走之前解释昨晚的一切。

然后他的手机就响了——对哈，他说什么时候都可以，但他没想到Even现在就会给他打过来。也许他想早打早完事。

“Halla。”

“Halla，”Even的声音从手机里传来。他似乎因Isak接起了电话而松了一口气。“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“你已经问过了，”Isak提醒他。

“我知道，但我想或许你说你没事只是因为这样发短信会比较省事，所以我想再确认一遍。”

Even有时候真的很开门见山。Isak依旧不太习惯。

“我没事，”他最后说。“抱歉昨晚没回你消息。我睡着了。”他希望Even不要揭穿他的谎言，但话说回来，Isak没告诉过他自己从高中起就时不时会失眠，所以Even应该发现不了他在撒谎。

“没关系，”Even说话的语气让Isak的心不争气地漏跳了一拍，因为他听起来太真挚了，藏都藏不住。

“你呢？”Isak问。

“你也问过了，”Even逗他。“挺好的，没，像我说的那样，感觉挺沮丧的，她不能想来就来，我在看到她的那一刻就应该让她离开，这样的话我们昨晚或许会愉快很多。”

“嗯。”

“就…我不知道。我不知道我是不是让整件事变复杂了，还是因为它 _本来_ 就很复杂——”Even的声音低了下去，他听起来的确很沮丧。“抱歉把你也卷了进来。”

“没事儿，像你说的，你不知道她要来。”

“嗯。”

他们安静了一会。Isak转过一个街角，走到了书店前，他掏出钥匙开了门，进屋之后又把门锁上了，里面不知怎么有点安静得出奇。

“我今天下午就要走了，”Even说，语气比以往快了一点，他似乎很着急。

“我知道，”Isak告诉他，至少这样听起来比较像 _没关系的_ ，他不想让Even有愧疚感。

“我知道我要离开一阵子，我估计得去举办那个愚蠢的——类似，电影宣传之类的活动，但我们依旧可以保持联系，好吗。我知道有时差什么的，但我就，我不知道，我就半夜醒一次什么的。这样可以吗？”

Isak舔了舔嘴，纠结着要不要坦白，反正自己一直都睡不着，所以他不用考虑时差的问题，但决定还是不说了。

“嗯，可以的。”

“我敢保证没有一个记者会像你这么好说话，”Even说。

Isak哼了一声。

“没，我是认真的！这估计是我在宣传期遇到过的最有趣的事了。他们问来问去就那几个问题。每个人都以为自己很有原创性，问什么我的个人经历是如何影响我的电影创作。我从来没遇到过别人问我食物生产的问题。非常不一般的体验。”

“《豆蔻集团》的读者会很高兴读到这一点的，”Isak说完不由地笑了。

“为了《豆蔻集团》的读者，我什么都愿意做。”

Isak想为自己今天不能见他而道个歉，但他怕Even发现自己一开始就在撒谎后会更不好受，所以他什么都没说。他往屋里走去，顺手脱掉外套把它扔在了柜台上。

“那我们就之后再聊？”Even问。

“好的，”Isak确认道。

他们没多久就挂断了电话，因为Even还答应好走之前要和他的朋友们一起吃午饭。接下来的时间里Isak都在整理书架，鉴于大家似乎都不懂得从哪拿出的书要放回哪去。他又一次考虑要不要把史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传处理掉，因为它们就像一个诡异的套着硬壳书皮的蒙娜·丽莎一样盯着自己，最后他将它们竖着立了起来，这样面朝他的就是它们的书脊了。

大约三点的时候，Bente敲了敲前门，在Isak抬起头后，朝他疑惑地挥了挥手。他让她进了屋，由于她在吃棒冰，Isak就让她坐在了柜台后面的椅子上，这样她就不会对他的书造成潜在的威胁。

“你为什么周六还在上班？”

“你为什么没和你的朋友们待在一起？”Isak反问她，他看了一眼窗户外面那群玩水球的孩子们。

“我吃后再去，”她告诉他。“反正他们一直都在那，再加上我也没办法边吃冰棒边打水球仗。”

嗯，这倒是。她这么做可以说是非常负责了。

“现在该你回答我的问题了，”她催着。

“我周六也在上班是因为我是一个愚蠢的成年人，有时候就得干些蠢事，比如说周六还得上班。”

“真没意思。”

“有时候你不得不做一些没意思的事，因为你知道这是你应该做的，”他说，胃里又出现了那种不舒服的打结感，他一边放回了手上拿着的几本书。

在他准备继续这个话题前，她已经在问下一个了，“为什么猫的舌头很粗糙，狗的却很柔软？”他又给她解释了半天猫带着倒刺的舌头都有什么用处。

Isak正好赶在吃晚饭前回到了家，合租公寓里飘着一股诱人的意面味，他的胃咕噜咕噜地响着，尽管他自称是位成年人，但显然他并不知道该如何照顾好自己，所以他在忘记吃午饭后，现在轮到他的胃来抱怨了。

晚饭和Eskild和Linn吃得很不错，但他一直没办法集中注意力，因为一小时前他收到了Even的短信我 _正在登机，落地后告诉你！_ ，理智上他清楚飞机要飞两个小时，但他就是控制不住自己乱想。洗完碗后（Eskild担忧地看了他一眼），他早早地回到了自己的房间里，又看起了《毒枭》。

Isak不知道自己为什么还是觉得很过意不去。之前和Even的那番谈话应该让他放下心结才对，但那种不详的感觉依旧在吞噬着他努力维持的一点点信心。Even一落地就给他发了短信，又给他发了一张他穿西服的照片，说实话，Isak看完后更没法专注了。

他瘫在床上，盯着天花板，试图说服自己别瞎想了，虽然他知道这种安慰的话不管从谁的嘴里说出来都屁用没有，但他还是告诉自己，会没事的。会没事的。会没事的。

在某一时刻，这句话仿佛已经失去了意义。他把自己埋进枕头里，试图找到一点睡意。

——

Isak告诉自己应该顺其自然，毕竟就算他再怎么想，他也做不了什么。

接下来发生的事是：开始的几天他们还打了几次电话，但后来就改发短信了。尽管Isak之前觉得他们应该不缺时间，反正他睡眠质量一直不好，但真操作起来比他想象的要难得多。大部分时间里他都很累（估计是 _因为_ 缺少睡眠），为了吸引更多的顾客，他把更多的时间花在了工作上，Even _当然_ 也很忙，总是早出晚归，不是飞到这去参加某个电影节，就是飞到那出席某个首映式。

他谁都不想怪，真的。只是——他可以。他可以，他他妈当然可以了，因为很多个晚上Isak都盯着他们之前的聊天记录，纠结着要不要发点什么，告诉Even真有一个女的买了一本史蒂夫·乔布斯的自传，或是给他发一段Magnus的视频，又或是Eva试图在唱Just Dance上英国他人，总之 _发什么都行。_

最后他总是选择锁屏，胃里带着那种无力感，告诉他如果他想改变什么，他就应该采取行动，然而他依旧什么都没做。

一周后，他们都太忙了，电话自然就不打了，渐渐的短信数量也少了。Isak能感觉到一切从指缝间无力地溜走，他就这么眼睁睁地看着。他安慰自己说这是因为他们都很忙，但他内心深处有一种窃喜，因为这样他就不用面对Even最终的拒绝了。

“兄弟，你最近和Even联系过吗？”Magnus有一天晚上问。

他们在合租公寓里喝预热酒，之后应该再去别的地方，但如果Isak能决定的话，他只想在自己的厨房里喝几罐啤酒，然后就上床躺着。

“对啊哥们儿，发生什么了？”Jonas问，语气似乎有点太过小心翼翼了。

Isak盯着他的啤酒罐看了一会，琢磨着该如何让他们平静地接受这个事实，同时又不能泄露太多，以免Jonas一眼就看穿他，然后又来找他 _谈谈_ 。

“没什么，”最后他还是放弃了，“我是说——我们约过几次，挺好的，但之后就，反正很明显，什么都不会 _发生_ 。”

“什么叫 _很明显_ ？”Jonas问。

“嗯呢，哥们，你很抢手的，”Mahdi加了一句。

“这倒不至于，”Magnus说。

“谢了大家，”Isak回道，瞪了Magnus一眼。“我并没有在自我贬低——”他有一点，——我们只是…我们过着各自的生活，这事儿成不了的。没关系。我挺好的。  
  


他强迫自己直视他们的双眼至少一秒以示他是认真的，虽然他不知道自己能不能糊弄过去。Magnus看起来有点泄气，Mahdi点头表示理解，只有Jonas若有所思地看着他，直到Isak转开了视线，又喝了一口啤酒。

“哥们儿，如果你真能和Even Bech Naesheim在一起的话得多牛逼啊…”Magnus若有所思地说。

“别老叫他的全名了哥们儿，越听越别扭，”Jonas说。“他也是人。我以为你在看到他爱上Mahdi的布朗尼后就意识到了这一点呢。”

“谁也不抵抗不了我的布朗尼，”Mahdi点头。

Isak举起啤酒表示同意。

“好吧，这样的话我们就得给你找个约会对象，省得你每天闷闷不乐，”Magnus说，Isak呻吟一声。“你一脸伤心地坐在这真的很有传染力，哥们，闹得我也开始伤心了。”

“右拐出门不送，”Isak建议道。

“但我也可以让你开心起来。听着——不然今晚我们就去个gay吧，然后给你找个帅哥爽一发？有我们绝对靠谱！”

说实话，光是想想Magnus和他一起去gay吧就够吓人的，他觉得自己绝对会被那家酒吧终生禁止进入，他正想这么说，Jonas插了进来。

“我觉得给Isak找个炮友估计达不成目的，Mags。”

“谢了，Jonas。等下——没什么 _目的_ 要达成的，”Isak改正道。“我说了，我挺好的。反正也不是什么大事。Magnus可比我惨多了，还是给他找个炮友吧。”

“说实话，这我倒是不反对，”Magnus说。

“虽说重点不在这哥们儿，但我们还是会尽力的，”Jonas摇了摇头，又看向Isak。“就，有什么需要的就跟我们说，好吗？”

他知道Jonas是真心的，他也知道自己不会真这么干的，因为Isak最擅长的就是逃避问题，尽管他在去年已经改了一点，但当鸵鸟总是最容易的解决办法。

不过，他还是点点头，朝Jonas的方向来了句“谢了哥们”，又拿了一罐啤酒，异常感激地发现Mahdi有眼力见地换了个话题。

等他终于回家躺在了床上后，Isak已经认命今晚又是一个不眠夜，他自虐地盯着和Even发的最后一条短信。一路翻回去，他们的交流和开始时比少了很多，除了“你怎么样”就是“好，很忙”，上次Even给他发了一张《宋飞传》的表情包后，Isak只回了一句“哈哈”。他锁了屏，闭上了眼。如果他能保持绝对得安静，他还会想起Even的吻停留在他嘴上的触感，一边假装这不是他干过的最可悲的事。

——

原来，Jonas所谓“不在gay吧里给Isak找一个喝醉的炮友”的意思是“在派对上给Isak找一个半醉半醒的炮友”。又或是在接下来的几周里，Jonas和Eva（当然，这事儿她要是不掺和一脚就他妈有鬼了）总是“恰好”碰见了某位无比聪明/有趣/厉害的熟人，等把他们介绍给Isak后再转身离开，Isak只能强打起精神和一些认都不认识的男的聊上一会天，直到他终于找到借口逃走。

道理他都懂，当然，也许他们做得没错，也许这的确是忘掉他对Even还剩下的那些（很多）感觉的最佳办法。只是每次他和那些男的说话时，他的脑海里总会浮现出Even的面孔。当然这肯定不是Alexander的错，当他谈起了他最近看的某部电影时，Isak不由自想起Even对电影的滔滔不绝，这俩…根本就没法比。

他知道这么想既愚蠢又让人火大，因为他眼前的Alexander刚说他也学的是生物化学，这本来应该让Isak很感兴趣的，但事实是并没有，Isak对他没兴趣，他知道错全在他自己身上，要放在以前他肯定不这样，可现在没兴趣就是没兴趣，不是吗？

一切都回不去了。Isak被困在了原地。

过会Jonas和Eva回来了，其他人要去另一个派对，他俩期待地看着他，Isak往沙发里缩了缩。

“他很好，”他喃喃道。

“还是个科学家，”Eva兴奋地说。“而且他长得的确很帅，对吧？”

“Yep,”Isak点头，p被他说得很清晰。

“但是？”Jonas见他没再往下说后问。

Isak无力地耸肩。“就是——他不是——”他沮丧地呻吟一声。

Jonas哼了一声。

“我就打算，不知道，待在这，在这个沙发上，永远。等到，三十年后所有人都幸福地找到了另一半，我还在这，怎么样？”

“我家沙发永远欢迎您，”Eva肃穆地说。

“谢谢。”

——

出事的时候，他自己都不知道——他竟然是从Magnus那里听说的。转念一想，其实没什么好惊讶的，他当然会从Magnus那里知道了。周三的晚上他的手机一直震个不停，因为他想过几天清净日子，安静地读读书，就一直没理它，但他最后还是恼火地拿起了手机，正打算调成静音，突然看见了Magnus刚发的消息。

Magnus：操 你们看见他们怎么写Even的了吗

操他妈的人渣

Vilde：他肯定感觉糟糕极了:(

我不明白人们怎么能做出这种事

Eva：我明白，有人就是那么坏

Jonas：搞什么？Even怎么了？

Magnus：等下

[Magnus发了一个链接]

Isak不确定他会点开什么，但当他看见那个链接是一家英文八卦网站时，胃里涌起了一阵恶心，文章的标题全是大写的尖叫的字母： _挪威新星导演EVEN BECH NAESHEIM不为人知的过去：你不得不信的新截图！_ 后面是 _挪威之光是否已经堕落？相关人士表示他们早就想到了，他们总能在Even Bech Naesheim的身上感觉到一种“疯狂的气息”。他们分享了Even Bech Naesheim直前的Facebook账号的主页，里面有很多很长的宗教恐同内容。即使这个账号已被注销，那个导演的很多校友已经向我们证实了这些截图的真实性。这位所谓泛性恋和LGBT支持者Even Bech Naesheim不禁让我们好奇：他这样做有多大程度上是为了吸引那些易受感动的小众群体来支持他的事业？_

Isak立刻就想扔了手机，他的胃里不舒服地搅动着。他不想再读下去了，他不需要再读下去了。他知道接下来会是什么。与此同时他的手机一直在震。

Mahdi：我不明白发生了什么

Magnus：他们的意思是他的躁郁症和泛性恋都是编的就为了博取同情

Jonas：靠

人渣

Eva：这也太不尊重人了吧？？？？ugh

Vilde：你们觉得我们可以做点什么吗？

Isak的第一个反应也是做点什么，但他不知道自己他妈可以做什么。又不是说他可以让那个傻逼网站把这篇文章撤下来——估计也不止他们一家。他他妈甚至不知道Even现在在哪，他是不是在和关心他的人在一起，一想到万一Even身边的人都没安好心，他的心里就传来一阵刺痛。

他盯着某处发了一会呆，又解锁了手机，开始给Even发短信。

Isak：我不知道你在哪

我很抱歉我们已经有一阵子没联系了，我知道这是我的错

但如果有什么事我可以做的话，请一定告诉我

那些人都是傻逼

希望你没事

他没给自己时间多想就点击了发送，他怕他一多想就会说服自己Even现在并不需要他，也不需要他的安慰，他的希望，反正这些短信也不过是徒劳之举。他锁了屏，试图平复胃里的恶心感。

手机又震了一次，他的心跳到了嗓子眼儿。他看了一眼，不是Even的回信，是Magnus的来电。Isak舔了舔嘴，深吸一口气接起了电话。

“兄弟。”

“嗨，”他轻声回应。

“你看了吗？”

“看了。”

“真他妈操蛋，一群傻逼操他妈的，”Magnus说。的确，Isak对此不能再认同了。Magnus很少会这么直白地发泄他的怒火，Isak感觉之前从来没见过他气成这样。“我只是，操，我知道你说你已经很久没跟他联系过了但…我不知道，我只是想让他知道我们都会陪着他。”

Isak想提醒Magnus他自己之前也见过Even。虽说大家都是出于好心，但他觉得如果所有人都给Even发短信的话，对于Even而言压力会不会有点太大了。他最后还是没这么说。Magnus听起来伤心极了，他只是想做点好事，做点有意义的事。另外，Isak有什么资格决定Even现在需要什么呢？毕竟他已经一个月没跟Even说过话了。

“我——我刚给他发了短信，问有没有什么是我能做的。还有就是我希望他没事。我没——我不知道还能说什么，”他承认，一股愧疚感涌上心头。

“这就够了，不是吗？让他知道你支持他。这就很好，Isak。我是说我们也做不了什么，除了现在立刻坐飞机过去把那个作者揍个半死——”Isak干笑了一声。“但是，嗯。你可以告诉他我们都会陪着他吗？我知道他跟我们…不熟，但我们还是很关心他。”

“我会告诉他的，”Isak说。

“好，那就——”

“等下，Magnus，”Isak咳嗽一声。“你知道——你知道他在哪吗？还在伦敦？”

“嗯…不知道。也有可能在，我不知道。我看有人在推特上说他们在机场看到他了，但我不确定。我不知道。我希望他身边的人能靠点谱。他取消了一场明天在伦敦的采访…所以他可能会回家。不过，我不知道。猜也没用。”

“嗯。嗯，你说的对，我只是——”Isak重重地吐出一口气。

“我懂，兄弟。这感觉真他妈操蛋。他肯定更不好过。”

他们都安静了一会。

“我得挂了，还得准备明天的手工课，”Magnus说。“好歹能让我分会心。”

“祝你好运，”Isak说。

挂了电话后，Isak感觉好受了一点。

不过不论他再怎么说服自己，他还是担心得要命。

他规定自己一天只能看一次和Even的短信，看看他有没有在线，可惜上面一直显示着灰色的未读标记。Even可能在出事后就关了手机，Isak觉得他这么做很正常——换他说不定也会这么干。

有很多次他都编辑好了短信，但最后他还是沮丧地删掉了那些 _我想你了，我很抱歉，我希望现在能在你身边_ 。毕竟这么做很愚蠢，他不想让Even觉得他还得花精力来应付Isak。

第六天的时候，Isak习惯性点开了他和Even的聊天框，奇迹就发生在眼前。他的消息都还显示着未读，但大概十秒钟后，它们变成了蓝色的已读状态。Isak的心漏跳了一拍。他继续等着。有一阵子，他都想算一算就在I他点开聊天框的五秒后Even也正好点开了的几率是多少了。

什么都没发生。他等了一分钟，两分钟，十分钟。什么都没发生，Isak知道自己不应该失望，可他控制不住。Even不欠他什么，但在内心深处，Isak的确希望过，或许在看见Isak伸出手后，Even会做出一点回应。他默默把自己骂了一顿。

Isak：我们都会陪着你

没人会信那些鬼话的，人们都聪明着呢

过了一会他又锁了屏，打开了笔记本，试图将注意力集中在别的东西上，什么都行，但他总是在想Even。在他终于，终于在4:30左右睡着后，他做了一个关于平行宇宙的梦。

第二天Isak也没收到Even的回信。有报道说Even已经回到了奥斯陆，附上了他的父母在机场接他的照片，但Isak一想到就因为那篇傻逼文章，就有这么多人在窥视Even的隐私，他就觉得胃里一阵恶心。

他试图用吃的来让自己分心。他到厨房翻了翻自己的零食柜，什么都没找到后他打开了Eskild的柜子，看看他能不能偷（不，是借）点什么，尽量找那种小件的的消失了也不会被发现的零食。

他翻到一半时传来了一阵敲门声。操。估计是Eskild早回来了，他肯定是又忘带钥匙了。Isak匆忙把东西都塞回去，希望Eskild在看到自己把厨房搞得这么乱后能放他一马。

“来了！”他朝门口喊着，把最后一罐花生酱塞了回去，迅速关上柜门，又等了两秒以免柜门突然弹开。接着他半跑半滑地冲到了门口，一把拉开了门。

外面站着的不是Eskild。

Isak的心停在了胸口，呼吸哽在嗓子眼里，他看清了面前的男孩是谁。

Even看起来有点紧张，依旧像James Dean，发型依旧帅气（虽然比以前乱了点），他带着墨镜，穿着外套，像是紧张版的James Dean。他对上了Isak的视线，Isak看出他在见到自己后松了一口气。因此，Isak的心也微微一动。

“Halla，”他声音沙哑地说。

“Halla。”Even笑了一下，笑意转瞬即逝，眼神也黯淡起来。“我可以进来吗？”


	6. 第六章

Isak一时震住了，两秒钟后他缓了过来，赶紧侧过身子让Even进来，免得他更紧张。“Ja，当然，请进。”

Even往里走去，Isak又缓了五秒钟来接受眼前的事实： _是的_ ，Even又回到他的家里了。他不太确定为什么，但他是百分百不会抱怨的。

Isak走进客厅，看见Even坐在沙发上，玩着自己的手指。他看起来很累，还带着黑眼圈，但在看见Isak进来后，他还是露出了一个笑容。

“我看到你的短信了。”

“好，”Isak说，声音在自己听起来很怪。

“替我谢谢其他人？”

“我会的。”

气氛突然变得尴尬起来。Isak不知道Even想要什么，他是来谈话的吗？尽管他们现在共处一室，但几个月不联系后他们之间的距离感有如实质。

Isak将重心从一只脚换到了另一只上。

“你需要什么吗？茶？洗个澡？”

“我看起来有那么糟吗？”Even开玩笑，Isak洋装生气地翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。Even的笑容大了一点。“好久没见到了。”

“见到什么？”

“你假装生气的样子。”

“谁说的，Even——”Even挑起了眉毛，眼睛戏弄地瞪大，Isak一时忘了自己要说什么，他想说他又不是个演员，不是吗，但这样听起来像是他在认输，所以，不可能的。“我才没有在假装！我 _最会_ 撒谎了。我可是撒谎大师。 _拜托_ 。”

“那你的意思是我看起来很久没洗澡了，我们应该想个办法？”

“不是 _我们_ ，是你”Isak纠正他。

“好吧，既然你 _这么_ 坚持，我看我还是洗吧。”

“我 _哪有_ ——算了，去洗澡吧。我给你拿件换的衣服。”

“所以你又看不下去我的穿衣品味了？”

就这样，一切又和好如初，Isak推了Even的肩膀一把，Even装出一副震惊的样子，往卫生间走去。Isak走进自己的屋里，脸上的笑容藏都藏不住，他找了一件T恤（这次他确保这件是他从Eskild那里偷来的耶稣T恤）和运动裤。他在卫生间外面晃了一会，直到他确定水声已经响了至少有一分钟，他才敲了敲门，小心推开了一条缝。

“你可以进来，”Even哼笑了一声，他看了看浴帘。“我都藏好了。”

如果Isak的胆子能再大一点的话，他就会对此开个玩笑，说他宁愿Even没藏好，但在这个宇宙里他只是摇了摇头，不为所动地将衣服放在了合上的马桶盖上。

Even的头发因沾了水而软了下来，Isak不由想到他们上次见面的时候，脊柱里蹿过一道电流，他赶紧退出了卫生间。

他走进厨房，纠结现在要不要给他的朋友们发短信，这样在Even洗完澡之前他还能得到一些建议。他在想他们需要多久才能接受 _是的，Even回来了_ 的事实（鉴于他自己都还没完全缓过劲而来，他们估计也得花上一段时间），他们能不能在Even洗完出来之前缓过来很不好说，他听见前门又被打开了。

这回 _的确_ 是Eskild了，他手里抱着一大堆食物杂货。

“那什么，Isak，帮把手？”他见Isak目不转睛地盯了他有五秒，最后实在受不了说。

他们安静地把东西拿出来，Isak在心里彩排该怎么隐晦地透露给Eskild Even Bech Naesheim现在在他们的浴室里。Eskild兴奋地说着一些Isak都没有在听的东西，他掏出了新买的一管牙膏，往浴室走去。

“等下——”Isak想拦住他，赶紧跟他身后，但Eskild已经一把拉开了门，因为他这个人没有 _任何_ 隐私观念。

“Isak，不是所有人都像你这么谈性色变的，Linn又不介意，是吧，Linn？”

Isak绝望地闭上眼，衷心祈祷，手指脚趾都并在一起，希望Even能有点眼力见别出声。

当然，Even偏要跟他反着来。

“不是Linn，”他的声音透过水声传过来。“不过我也不介意。”

Eskild不愧是Eskild，他的反应速度比Isak想的快多了。“啊，你好啊Even，很高兴又听到你。抱歉，Isak太没礼貌了，家里来人也不说一声。”

“我正要说！”Isak叹着气。

“那就是你还不够努力了，是不是？”Eskild谴责他。

“说实话，是我就这么…闯进来了，”Even加了一句，他从浴帘后面探出头来。

“幸好你这么做了，Isak这几天一直在闷闷——”

“我觉得咱还是让Even安心地洗澡吧，走走走，”Isak大声说着把Eskild拽出了浴室。“ _拜_ Even。”

一关上门后，Isak就长出一口气，等他跟着Eskild回到厨房后，他才意识到这事儿还没完。Eskild还等他的解释呢，他的眉毛高挑着，脸上写着“如实招来”四个大字，Isak起初试图用无谓耸肩和整理东西来蒙混过去。

“您不打算解释一下？”

“我——没什么好解释的。他就出现了，”Isak说。“我还能怎么办？不让人家进来？”

“你都好几月没听到他的消息了，然后他就突然跑咱家浴室里了？”

Isak叹气。算了——他知道Eskild的言下之意，他觉得这样对Even不公平。他们失联又不是Even的错，真的不是。现在——

“你看那篇文章了吗？”他问，把嗓音压低了一点，即使他在这都能听见浴室的水声。

Eskild清醒了一点，他点点头。

“明显就是在瞎扯淡，但是——我当时读完给他发了短信，说我们都会陪着他，他应该忽略那些傻逼文章。就，不是有那种侵犯人权的法律什么的吗？他不能告那些人诽谤？”

“除非那些内容是假的，”Eskild说。Isak意识了他的暗示，他的表情估计是愤怒极了，吓得Eskild赶紧接着说，“我不是说那篇文章写的都是真的，Isak，它们的确不是什么好东西，既不公平，又充满恶意，这种事本来就不是人干的，但事实是就有人这么干了，咱想管也管不住。”

“去他妈的。”

“去他妈的，”Eskild激动地重复了一句，然后轻轻皱起眉看着Isak。Isak试图忍住，但没一会他就在Eskild的审视下浑身都扭动起来。

“怎么了？”

Eskild张开嘴，犹豫了一会，他深吸一口气，最后才说。“小心点。我知道你现在做的很棒，好吗？但我看着你之前因为他那么伤心暴躁，我不想再看见你这副样子。我喜欢Even，我当然也希望他好，但我更在乎你。所以就——小心点，好吗？”

Isak想翻个白眼，但Eskild的语气里有种东西让他决定不这么做。因为哪怕Isak一直表现出他在抱怨Eskild跟他爸一样，但他知道他欠Eskild很多很多，在他以为自己已经没有家了的时候，是Eskild收留了他，让他又有了家的感觉。他知道Eskild是为他好。他知道Eskild在试图保护他。

Eskild很担心他，Isak觉得这也不无道理，毕竟他不知道Even想从他这里得到什么。但Even现在就在这，他不能，他不能把人家赶出去。现在还不行，尤其是那堆破事发生后。所以他点了一次头，总算把剩下的鸡蛋都放好了。

“我会的。”

厨房里安静了一会。

“还有就是，我当然不喜欢见到你不开心的样子，但你一伤心，你就开始吃速冻产品，很久都不洗澡，恶熏，开玩笑的，真的不太健康，也不好玩，我都不知道为什么还要让你待在这了，开玩笑，永远爱你。除了当你把脏杯子放在水池里等着我给你洗的时候。”

“我怎么没洗！”Isak反驳道，Eskild看了他一眼，他加了一句，“有时候，有时候我会洗。”

“嗯，寒舍有您真是三生有幸。告诉我，上次轮到你打扫浴室而你真的也打扫了是什么时候？”

Isak正打算撒一个弥天大谎，Even卡着这个完美的时间出了浴室，穿着Isak（Eskild）的T恤和运动裤，裤脚塞在袜子里，整个人看起来柔软极了，充满了居家气息，他正拿手拨弄着半干的头发。

“跟之前一样，我懂了，”Eskild看着那件T恤说。“希望你把它洗干净了，Isak，因为我已经好久没见到你洗衣——”

“它是 _干净的_ ，”Isak说，脸上烧了起来。他娴熟地避开Even的视线。“我怎么不洗衣服了。”

“你当然有洗啦，小屁孩，”Eskild说。“总之，爸爸今晚要出去约会，对象贼帅，你们就不用等我了，我希望你能想明白晚饭吃什么，我觉得Linn应该是不会出来给你们做饭了。”

“或许我可以给我俩做点什么，”Even建议道，随意地靠着柜台，一副把这个陌生的地方当家的样子，明明他十分钟前才来，现在就已经上道地和Eskild开起了玩笑，Isak费了好半天才找回一些真实感。

Eskild去洗澡换衣服了。Even翻了翻Isak柜子里所剩无几的东西，找到一袋通心粉，居然用蒜，油和辣椒给他俩整出来一顿像样的晚餐。Eskild洗完澡后祝他俩晚安，让他们夸了他新买的外套（他俩吹了好一通）后就走了。

Eskild一出门，Even就垮了下来，他明媚的笑容黯淡了一点，看上去与其说是伤心，倒更像是生气。Isak过了一会才反应过来，现在没外人后，Even便对他卸下了心防。

Isak建议两人坐在沙发上吃，这样还可以边看电视，Even从善如流，递给Isak一碗通心粉和一碗沙拉（Isak皱着眉看了好一会，直到Even说“如果你连蔬菜都认不出来的话，你是得好好补补了”，对此Isak并想不出什么反驳的话。）

所以他俩就坐在那吃起了饭，Even点开了最后二十分钟的《泰坦尼克号》，试图说服Isak这是个 _史诗级的_ 爱情故事，也是一部好电影。

“我是说，至少看在莱昂纳多的份上享受一下，”Even说着用叉子指了指屏幕。

“达芬奇？”Isak皱眉。

Even不说话了，Isak正想再问一遍，发现Even微微皱着眉盯着他，然后他肃穆地点头。“嗯，对，达芬奇。”

Isak听完立即将视线转回到电视上，什么鬼？

“这里面居然有莱昂纳多·达芬奇？”Isak又问了一遍，盯着电影。现在的剧情似乎很狗血，那个女孩好像在那块板子上给莱昂纳多·达芬奇腾不出来地，看得Isak一脸懵逼，但他最关心的是，1912年的轮船失事里怎么会有 _莱昂纳多·达芬奇_ ？

“嗯呢，”Even点头。

“可——莱昂纳多·达芬奇1519年就 _死_ 了，他们不能就这么 _假装_ 他1912年的时候还活着吧？搞几把玩意儿？“

“这叫艺术的破格自由，Isak。显然卡梅隆有一种非常超脱的设想，有时候你就得选择接受荒谬，才能真正体会到一部作品的伟大。”

“怎么可能！什么？你不能就这么——接受 _荒谬_ 不是这么用的——这从头到尾都说不通好吗！什么几把玩意儿啊，Even？”

“怎么了，很多人都超喜欢这部电影的，你知道吗，它还获奥斯卡了呢。”

“就它还能获 _奥斯卡_ ？”

Even正经地点头，Isak看见他的下巴抽了一下——

“你在骗我？”他问。

“它真获奥斯卡了，”Even板着脸说。

Isak翻了白眼。“那人不是莱昂纳多·达芬奇。”

“Isak，它讲的是泰坦尼克号的传奇，不是什么16世纪的艺术家穿越时空的科幻片，”Even说，他的笑容如此灿烂，Isak觉得自己这么丢人也值了。

“去你的，”他喃喃道。

“你都没认出来帅到非人类的莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥，还不让我笑你。”

“明明是画面太暗了好吗！他就躺在黑乎乎的一片水里，还是 _大晚上的_ ，那个 _爱叫什么叫什么的_ 女的明明那么大块门，愣是给他腾不出地！”他试图拯救一下自己丢的脸，把胳膊抱在胸前咕哝着，“我知道莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥是谁，这都什么破电影。”

他又固执地看了十秒电影才鼓起勇气瞥了一眼Even，他正盯着自己，脸上的笑容小了一点，多了一些怜爱。Isak对上他的双眼后，心不争气地漏跳了一拍。

他们一起靠在沙发的扶手上，腿也收了起来，两人的脚碰在一起。在某一刻，Isak调小了音量，让它成为一种白噪音。

Isak放任自己看了一会Even。他蜷在沙发里，穿着Isak的灰卫衣，正心不在焉地玩着帽绳。Even整个人看着都比之前小了一圈，他的肩膀微微缩着，头发因为刚洗完而软软的。Isak再一次想到如果他的胆子能大一点的话，他就会伸出手摸摸它们。

他没在看Isak，眼睛盯着墙上的某一点，Isak感觉他离自己无比遥远。

“那些截图，”Even沙哑的声音打破了沉默，几乎把Isak吓了一跳。“是真的。”

他们还没有谈过Even为什么会在这。Isak有点害怕提起这个话题，不确定要说什么，不确定要不要问Even为什么偏偏选择来这，他们明明已经好几个月都没联系过了。

现在，Even终于看向Isak，带着一点任命的意味，像是他已经做好了Isak会把他赶走的准备。的确，Isak听完后有点惊讶——他之前一直以为它们肯定是p图，但Even痛苦的眼神告诉他这背后肯定有隐情。

Isak呼出一口气。“你不用非得解释。”

“我想解释。”

Isak等了一秒点点头。Even也朝他点了下头，又玩起了卫衣的帽绳，舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇才说。

“它们是我在巴肯上学的时候发的。我早就把这些账号注销了，里面的内容也都删了，但肯定是有人截了图——这都不用猜。我一发出来他们应该就截下来了。谁能怪他们呢，对吧？”

听到这Isak想反驳。 _他_ 就怪他们，不论他们是谁——但他没有表现出自己的愤慨，他让Even继续说了下去。

“我发这些动态的时候，我正处于第一次发作，至少是第一次正式的发作吧。就是这次发作后我确诊了躁郁症，”Even重重地咽了一口，Isak明白他这种试图把喉咙里的肿块咽下去的感觉。他靠近了一点，小腿贴上了Even的小腿，默默地告诉他自己支持他。“还记得我跟你说过的Mikael吗？就像你对Jonas一样，我也暗恋Mikeal来着？”

Isak点头。

“他——其实，我并没有真的暗恋他，我是说，我之前想过这个问题，因为我有点…男生女生对于我来说没有区别？后来我就和Sonja在一起了，我俩很好，结果Mikael就出现了…我不知道，我俩玩得很好，好到让我有点盲目，让我误以为我对他有点什么，你懂吗？”

嗯，Isak懂。他知道和一个人的关系突然变近后会发生什么，正因为如此，他做了很多蠢事，因为这种近不可碰的折磨让他生不如死，但对此他又没办法忽略。

“我一直在试图理清这些感觉，没想到我发作了。我亲了他，当时我正处在轻度躁狂期。他——这么说吧，他都没生我的气，他更多的是困惑，我觉得我那几天的行为肯定整体上都很不对劲，他已经看出来了。”

“但总之，即使他真的，挺，淡定的，我还是没办法就让这事过去。我一心要搞清楚他为什么要拒绝我，最后我在躁狂情绪的影响下就突然决定是因为他信教。这简直是差了十万八千里——我没有任何理由相信那就是原因。总之，我就…开始疯狂地学习《古兰经》，尤其是涉及到同性恋的章节，所以我才发了那些扯淡的言论。”

他又小心地看了Isak一眼，Isak希望自己脸上表情是平静安慰的，因为Even嘴上没说，但他能感觉到从Even身上散发的焦虑，他想让Even知道他可以跟自己倾诉。

“没多久我就崩溃了，兴奋的时候有多兴奋，低落的时候就有…”Even的声音低了下去。“我——如果不是他们后来回来找我了，我的朋友们，Mikael…我不知道。我不知道我能不能熬过去，但他们在陪着我。总之，”他咳嗽了一声。“在那之后我几乎删除了所有的社交账号，我一直都觉得没有重新开始的必要”

“除了Instagram，”Isak默默指出。

Even的眼睛眯了起来。“你在偷窥我，Isak Valtersen？”

Isak觉得Even跟他开玩笑估计是个好兆头，所以他就配合着Even把手捂在胸口，装出一副受到冒犯的样子。“你觉得我还用亲自偷窥你吗？有的是人帮我做。”

“他们是都叫Magnus吗？”

“我会把你的话告诉他，他一定会因为你记住了他的名字高兴到忘乎所以。”

他们安静地坐了一会，Even的笑容再一次黯淡下来。Isak讨厌看他这样。他只想让Even一直笑着，如果为此他需要付出让世界停止转动的代价也在所不惜（虽然他知道这种方法科学上并不可行，就算这事儿真发生了，他们都会活不了多久，所以以这种方法来维持Even的幸福可能有点过于极端了。）

“谢谢你愿意解释，”Isak说，他觉得Even值得听到这句话。“你不用非这么做的。”

Even缓缓点头。“我知道。只是看到它们被人利用的感觉真的很难受。我是说，我应该想到的，或许吧，毕竟互联网从不忘记。我猜我只是希望这种事不会发生在我身上，过去的事可以就停在过去。我花了一阵子才学会不要去恨自己，就像是又一次撕开伤口，所有人都在围观，对我指指点点。我知道当你选择成为一名公众人物时，你就要承受这样的风险，但——”

“Even。”

Even停下了他颠三倒四的话。Isak对上了他的视线。

“当人们在没有经过你的同意就擅自利用你的过去，对你指手画脚时，你有权利去感觉很难受。我知道你估计也想了很多，你说的也对，但是…你依旧有权利感觉很糟糕。这些都是可以的。”

“我感觉自己很虚伪，”Even回道。“我只想让人们喜欢我。我想让他们觉得我是个好人。”

“你并不是故意要发这些动态的，人们对它的前因后果并不了解，你不想让他们就这么对你说三道四，这他妈跟虚伪一点关系都没有。你想从他们那里得到的是作为人类最基本的尊重，而那些，什么来着hello！杂志的傻逼连这一点都做不到。错在他们身上。”

Even又深深地看了他一眼，才点点头。Isak不知道他有没有说在点上，但他还是想说给Even听。

“你知道吗，”他接着说，“Magnus提议要把他们暴打一顿。我确定如果我现在给他打电话的话，他估计一小时之内就能坐上飞机。”

Even听完大笑了一声，Isak觉得Even的肩膀因此放松了一点。“Magnus，我的白马王子。”

“呵呵，我是绝对不可能把这句告诉他的。”

“哦对了，谢谢你，”Even说着看了看客厅。“谢谢你让我进来。你也不用非得这么做。我当时只是坐在家里，脑子里一团糟，然后我就——觉得我必须得找个地方。”

“这不就是吗，”Isak轻声回应，他希望Even的膝盖离他更近了一点不是他的幻觉。

他们又聊了一会，直到Isak开始睁不开眼睛，连着打了三个哈欠，Even怜爱地看着他，看得Isak心里又一动，不过这种感觉是令人愉悦的，Isak已经习惯了Even每次这样看自己，他的心里就会涌起一股暖流。

“好，我房间的门上有锁，但如果你不锁的话，我保证Eskild也不会冲进去。或者——我会非常非常地努力不让他跳到你身上，因为他喝多了之后就会逮着人开始大聊特聊他的约会对象，”Isak说，抓起了一个枕头和毯子。

“什么？”Even问。

“我——实际情况并没有听起来那么奇葩，”Isak试图解释。“他这个人就这样，贼热情，有时候他简直完全没有隐私这个概念，但我保证绝对不吓人——”

“不，”Even打断他。“我问的不是Eskild。我只是不明白你为什么要告诉我这些。”

“因为这样你就知道了？”Isak皱眉。“不过，反正我也会在客厅里，所以我应该会先发现他。问题不大。”

“客厅？”

“客厅里才有沙发，Even。”

“你不能睡在沙发上。”

“我…不能？”

“你觉得我会让你在自己家里还睡沙发？”

“你觉得如果Magnus知道我让你睡在了我们家这个又小又烂的沙发上，他还能饶了我吗？”Isak反驳道。

“我可不打算把你从你的床上驱逐出去！我才是那个打扰到你们的——”

“不打扰，”Isak小声说。

Even不敢置信地挑起眉毛。“你是说，你都得睡在，照你的原话来说这个‘又小又烂的沙发’上还不算打扰？”

Isak盯着他看了好一会，才说，“不算。”

“得，不然这样？我们都睡床上？”Even说。Isak听完整个人都僵住了，他试图分辨Even是不是在开玩笑，他是该笑还是不该笑，还是说Even是 _认真的_ ，那他就得考虑找桶冰水浇在头上冷静下了。

Even倒是没在笑。等Isak找到抬头的勇气后，发现他只是在淡定地等着。又或是——他看起来淡定地又等了五秒钟后，他的表情出现了松动。Isak意识到自己的眼神里估计全是藏不住的惊恐，反正这已经是不争的事实了：Isak不是靠演技吃饭的。

“我是说——”Even慌了。“除非你也可以接受。像我说的那样，我觉得这个沙发看起来就很诱人，我真的一点都不介意，我会亲自给Magnus打电话跟他解释清楚，这样你就不用后半辈子都活在恐惧里。”

Isak知道他得表明态度，所以他清了清嗓子，一想到他能和Even挨得这么近，他就嘴里发干，手心出汗，但 _耶稣基督啊_ ，他可不能因为要晕倒就拒绝这种千载难逢的机会，不是吗？

“不，我——我可以。我们可以睡在一张床上。挺好的。”

这绝对是他这辈子撒过的最大的谎（呃，或许他过去也撒了不少谎…那就姑且算作是前十吧，至少这样就没谁会再说他的生活太过平淡了），他很确定Even也看出来了。

“你确定？”Even问，听上去并不买他的帐。

“确定。这样就挺好，”Isak重复了一遍，为他沉稳的语气而暗自骄傲。“况且，我觉得不管你做什么Magnus都不会原谅我让你睡在那张沙发上的。”

他们安静地做好睡前准备。Even穿着Isak之前给他的衣服，他们安静地肩并肩刷了牙。即使Isak理解含着牙膏说话不是个好主意，但场面还是贼几把尴尬。

“你习惯睡哪边？”Even走进Isak的房间后问，他站在床边，观察着Isak之前在低落期时很骄傲地贴在墙上的过时表情包，Isak觉得自己还是找时间把它们撕下来吧。

同时，Isak在桌子前面晃着，整理着书，装出一副自己很忙所以现在还没空上床的样子，因为他不确定真上床后他该干点什么，他或许不是撒谎大师，但他绝对是逃避大师。

“右边，”Isak回复。“我通常睡右边。”

他感谢天感谢地，感谢他之前收拾了撒在床边的卫生纸，因为他觉得这要是给Even看见了，他免不了会拿自己开玩笑，那他怕是活不过今晚就得羞愧而亡了。

“好，”然后便是Even坐到床上的声音。

Isak已经把所有的书都从左移到了右，散落的笔也都收拾利索了，他正在便利贴上胡乱写着 _购物清单_ ，他觉得他实在装不下去了。

他胃里紧张地打结，每个细胞都在尖叫着，他转过身发现Even坐在了床的左边，背靠着墙，腿上放着那本讲平行宇宙的书。Isak慢慢蹭过去，Even一次都没有抬头，但等他都钻到被窝里了，他也没看见Even的眼睛有动过一下。

他躺在他那边，盯着Even，他看了这么久真的应该翻页了，但他一动没动，Isak不得不主动张口。“有趣吗？”

Even慢慢从书上移开视线。“嗯，非常有趣。”

“醍醐灌顶，是吧？”

“Hmhmm。”

“你现在肯定很后悔买了那本地质勘探。”

Even听到这，啪地一声合上了书，他靠过来，把书放在了Isak那边的床头柜上。Isak一时忘了如何呼吸如何思考，看着Even伏在自己身上，他都能感受到从Even身上传来的热度，Isak既希望他不要离自己这么近，又希望他再近一点，但Even慢慢靠了回去，他躺在了Isak身边，两人现在是面对面的状态。

Isak知道理论上来说他现在应该感到极度的不适，毕竟他总的来说是一个比较焦虑的人，只要对方不说话超过五秒他就会不安，再加上他床上的美丽男孩，效果只增不减。

他不知道自己这么想算不算奇怪，毕竟他们已经分开好几个月了，但他们仅用了一晚上就回到了以前那种紧密无间的状态。当然，Isak还是紧张的，但他在Even身边一直都很紧张，因为自己喜欢Even。

Eva的声音在他脑海里问他：你 _真的_ 喜欢他吗？

嗯。

他真的，真的很喜欢。

虽说他的确在紧张，但与此同时Even的存在总能让Isak的思绪平静下来，就好像是他不用再装作是另一个人了。Even像是为Isak量身定做的一样，仿佛床的另一半就是专门给他留的。Even的视线在他脸上移动时，慢到像是要把每一个小细节都扫进脑海里，像是他想知道每一个细节，不过他的视线在他的嘴唇上停留的时间久了一点。

Even慢慢伸出手，Isak想靠近而不是远离，他想让Even的手指抚摸过自己的颧骨，太阳穴，眉毛，让它们慵懒地插进自己的头发里。

要不是Even的每一个触碰都能点燃一簇火苗，Isak觉得自己现在就能睡着了，这对一个饱受失眠折磨的人来说可不是件小事。

“我很高兴你能在这，”话就这么溜了出来（虽然他之前已经在脑海里想了不下20种措辞，而且他也想到了Even能有的各种反应，并针对每一种都想好了回复。）

插在他头发里的手停了一下，Even的表情比之前还要柔软几分。

在朦胧的床头灯下，他的眼睛似乎更亮了。Isak过了一会才反应这不是自己的滤镜，而是因为Even眼里的水光。

“我真的很想亲你，”Even轻声说，一段他们之前进行过的对话。

“来吧，”Isak回复，按照剧本来。

Even犹豫着没动。Isak靠近了一点点，两人的胸口几乎贴在了一起，他的手搂上了Even的脖子，小心地将Even拉近。

上次他们亲吻的时候，时间似乎加速了。

这次，则是减慢了。

他们一直亲着，亲着，Isak觉得他们可以一直这样亲下去。就像是他已经负重前行了很久，他已经习惯了这种重量，直到它被从自己的肩上拿下去的时候，他才意识到自己一直以来都在承受着怎样的痛苦。

他们一直亲到胳膊累得都快支撑不住了，Even的嘴贴在Isak的唇角，Isak轻笑了一声。他们的四肢缠在了一起，Isak的头靠在Even胸前，他可以感受到它缓慢的起伏，Even的手又插进了Isak的头发里。在某一刻，它停了下来，Even的呼吸也变得平稳起来，Isak让自己沉浸在这种蔓延到他四肢百骸的温暖里。

_真好_ ，他困倦地想， _他真幸福_ 。

——

第二天早上，Isak被脸上的亲吻和一阵鸡蛋的香气叫醒了。他费力地睁开眼发现Even坐在身边，看起来精神充沛，估计是起来有一会了，这才几点啊，床边放着一盘炒鸡蛋和一壶橙汁。

“你偷橙汁了？”Isak咕哝道，半边脸还埋在枕头里，他现在的样子估计一点吸引力都没有，不过从Even的表情来看他倒是一点都不介意。

“哪有，你可爱的室友借给了我橙汁，他们很感激我们昨天晚上很安静，”他回道，探过身子将橙汁倒进了两个杯子里。

“我们都没——”Isak呻吟一声，把脸埋得更深了，他都不敢细想，脸就已经烧得通红了。

Even轻轻戳了戳Isak的肩膀，估计是想让他坐起来。Isak并 _没有此意_ ，就，完全没有，因为被窝里实在是太暖和太舒服了，他给自己定下的规则是，不到万不得已绝不离开被窝。

Even一直在戳着他，Isak又呻吟一声，朝Even的方向滚了滚，把头枕在他的大腿上，脸埋在他（Eskild）的T恤里。他发现这件T恤已经浸满了属于Even的好闻的味道。

“我睡着了，”他宣称，声音闷闷的。

“起床吧起床吧起床吧，”Even说，声音离Isak的耳朵很近。“我的炒蛋很好吃的，我想让你趁热吃。”

“我睡着了。”

“你这样我没法亲你。”

这话，嗯，勾起了他的兴趣，他之前还没想过。Isak愿意用他困成一逼的大脑考虑一下。Even冰凉的手钻进了他的T恤下面，慢慢比划着，Isak打了个寒颤，他不确定Even是不是在写着什么，反正他是困到根本分辩不出来。

“如果我翻个身你就可以亲我了，”Isak建议道。

“我做不到，”Even轻快地回复。“我的身体没那么柔软。”

“感谢告知。”

“油嘴滑舌。”

（Even最后还是成功亲到了，他又贼兮兮地在Isak的胃上挠了挠，Isak痒到受不了笑出了声，Even也跟着笑了起来，Isak只觉得自己从未听过这么美妙的声音。）

——

那天有场暴风雪，毕竟这可是挪威的冬天，不过他俩都不介意，正好可以待在Isak的房间里不出门。Eskild试着敲了两次门，在发现了Isak的装聋后就彻底放弃了。

他们又待了那个泡泡里，这个泡泡就是这间公寓，Isak的房间。只要Even不出门，他就可以保护他。只要他们一直待在这，他们就可以不用担心那些现实的问题， _之后怎么办，他什么时候走。_

“我很抱歉上次的事，”Even在某一刻说。“事真的很多。我并不是，故意不回你消息的。”

他们正躺在床上，Isak枕在Even的胸前，听着他平稳的心跳。

“没关系，”Isak喃喃道，他觉得自己的语速都变慢了，就像是在他抽完大麻后思维都变慢了一样，虽然他现在并不嗨。听到Even的话，他的胃里涌出了一股愧疚，谴责着自己，因为他知道这事儿也得怪他。“我有点…”他长出了一口气，他想解释一下他真正在怕什么，但他怕这样说完会让Even更不好受，现在还不是时候，所以他只是说，“我懂，这很正常的。”

他们什么都聊，又像是什么都没说。场面很有趣，非常有趣（不过Isak倒是没有笑出来，他只是享受着胸膛被填满的满足感），因为Isak明明最不擅长和人打交道了。他想到他那些好朋友，他都不知道他们是怎么走到这么近的。他还记得他们只是普通朋友的时候，现在和他们待在一起是很舒服，但Isak不记得他们是怎么从点头之交变到了至亲好友，就像是中间有一块阴影。他不确定只是自己单纯地忘记了，还是他故意屏蔽了那段记忆，因为他说过的那些蠢话。

和Even相处的区别在于，他清楚地记着每一个时刻，但它们并不是那种会引起的焦虑的羞耻时刻，更像是他能让自己见证两人一路走来的过程，而不是全程都只记得自己的纠结和犹豫。Even说的每一件事都让Isak很感兴趣。

他觉得自己之前和任何人都没有过这样的经历，这也是他第一次觉得他不用费尽心思分辨对方每句话的言下之意，他只需要听着就好。

而且在他想了解Even的一切的同时，他也想把自己的事告诉Even。某一时刻，他解释起他是怎么会住进合租公寓的，他几乎是自然而然的说起了他的父母。他意识到这是在一切发生后，他第一次和别人说起这件事，这个人当时甚至都没有参与其中。

他谈到在他父亲走后日子有多么难熬，但话一出口后，他就觉得心里轻松了一点。虽然每次他想起那个人时，心里还是混杂着怨恨与愧疚的矛盾情绪。一想到曾经有段时间，他因为不得不照顾他的母亲而恨起她来，他就产生了一种强烈的自我厌恶。

“我光听着就觉得很不容易，况且你当时还那么小，”Even在Isak说完后轻声说。“还要照顾你的母亲。”

“这个坎我一直过不去，搞得我整个人都不好了，”Isak试图开个玩笑，即使他说的是实话。“我现在都有抛弃阴影了。”

Even皱着眉看着他，Isak想抚平他的眉心。

“我抛下了她，”Isak觉得自己得补充一句。

“可你后来又回去了。”

那倒是，这样做没办法完全抵消他的愧疚感，但至少减轻了一点。

“你不用一次把所有事都干完，”Even继续。“成长是一个过程，不是一蹴而就的，尤其是你还那么小。”

“所以你才会和Sonja在一起这么久吗？”Isak问，他不确定这个问题从哪冒出来的，但他说完后突然明白，原来这个问题已经困扰他很久了。

Even习惯性地把手缓缓插进Isak的头发里，Isak觉得这可能是他在这个世上最喜欢的感觉了。有时他会嗯一声，让Even知道自己还在听，但他的眼睛已经闭上了，四肢也感觉很沉重。Even安静了一会。

“嗯，或许吧。我觉得那天晚上在Mahdi的店里我说的可能有点太狠了。或者——至少，这不是事情的全部。我俩在一起的时候并不是全都这么糟的，每次我出事的时候她都陪着我。这点不是每个人都能做到的。只是到了后来，她对我的责任感已经超出了一切，这已经超出了我——我能 _承受_ 的地步，你懂吗？”

Isak感觉到Even重重叹了口气，他手上的节奏乱了一下。他握住了Even空着的另一只手，让两人十指交叉。

“当时我们离得太近了，以至于察觉不出对彼此的感情已经变了质，我们都不好受。和她分手大概是我做过的最需要勇气的一件事。”

“为什么？”Isak软软地问，他仰起头。

“因为我们被绑在了一起，尽管她在控制我，但她同时也是我的安全网。我害怕这世上只有她愿意跟我在一起。跟我在一起不是件容易事。有时候真他妈要多难有多难。我都不敢想别人得有多抗拒跟我这种人在一起。”

Isak胸中憋闷，他想反驳，大声地告诉Even他错了，即使他知道Even自己应该也清楚，但他觉得如果就这么保持沉默，他事后想起来绝对会后悔。

“我在这，”他说，声音微不可闻，但在他们的泡泡里已经足够了。

他对上Even的视线，里面混杂着惊奇和悲伤。他轻轻捏了捏Even的手，Even捏了回来，朝他笑了笑。

——

下午的时候Isak好像听见Eskild吼了一声说要出门，他迈出房门确认威胁的确消失了，两人在厨房里做了烤吐司。Isak坚持要放豆蔻，看在他当了一个小时的假记者的份上。

“我感觉所有好电影都有这种 _时刻_ ，会让你鸡皮疙瘩那种，因为一切都 _恰到好处_ ，不仅是对角色而言，对你本人来说也是如此？”Even边说边把芝士切成了片。

Isak想承认他其实没看过多少在Even看来是好电影的电影，所以他不太能理解Even说的这种感觉，但他转念想到了Even拍的电影，他想起有些时刻他的心仿佛跳到了嗓子眼，这么一想他好像又理解了。他点点头。

“我手头的这些新项目就怎么都找不到类似的时刻。剧本也都挺好，又不是说我已经江郎才尽了，但就是没有那种让人 _恍然大悟_ 的时刻，真闹心。”

Even把芝士都铺好，转身朝Isak走来。Isak正坐在台子上，于是Even就站到了他的两腿中间。有一阵子，他就站在那，Isak就让他一直看着自己，只要他脸上一直带着笑容就够了。

“或许我可以拍一部关于你的电影，”Even说，他们的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。他把一只手放在了Isak的大腿上，另一只搂住了他的腰，Isak根本没心思听他在说什么。“这样估计会简单得多。”

“嗯？”Isak抬了抬头。

“因为，”Even说，搂住他的脖子亲了他一口，“和你在一起的时候我就是这样感觉的。每一刻都恰到好处。”

——

“这都什么玩意儿，你不能这么写，”Isak摇着头说。他们坐在餐桌前，拿着刚出炉的吐司，面前摆着Even的笔记本电脑。

“为什么不行？”Even装出一副受到冒犯的样子。

“因为，Even，这里面的科学都说不通。你在太空里是没办法扔东西的，不然，哪来的太空。”

Isak摇着头，一手拿着吐司，另一只手滑动着鼠标。

“我好不容易想尝试一下科幻题材，结果你就把我打击成这样？”

“可不，你要做科幻就得做到最好！”

“问题是没人会在乎的。他们只想我和笔下这些了不起的人物产生精神上的共鸣。”

“我就在乎！这一看就是编的，”Isak嘴里塞着东西含糊地说，标出了一段对话。“他们没法在太空里朝对方吼。”

“可人们一直能在太空里对话啊！”

“太空里没办法传播声音的，Even。人们可以通过广播来对话，但如果我没记错的话，你为了视觉效果已经在两页前把他们的广播站炸了？”

Even的沉默说明了一切，他朝Isak翻了个白眼。

“或许我不是搞科幻的料。”

“或许你只是需要多看点资料。”

“这不有你吗？”

操了，Even怎么能听起来这么得意洋洋，自信满满，魅力无边，他又翻了个白眼，Isak感觉自己的脸烧了起来。

——

“我希望我能永远和你待在这。”

他们躺在公寓里的沙发上，看着静了音的电视节目，Isak头靠在Even胸前，Even的胳膊搂着他，Isak的T恤有点往上蹭，Even摸索着他那一小块裸露的皮肤。

屋子里一阵沉默，Isak——他控制不住自己。因为是的，Even可以和他待在一起，但他不会这么做。剩给两人的时间飞一般地溜走。如果他憋着不说，他这辈子都饶不了自己。

“你又要走了。”

“是的。”

Even的声音几乎微不可闻，仿佛他知道如果他的声音稍微大一点，就会震碎那个泡泡。不论他们之间有什么，都是脆弱的。仿佛前方有一个是否放弃的选项，Isak不确定他们会选哪个。

没人说话。Isak知道，他 _知道_ 自己想要什么。从Even又一次出现在他的门前时，他就已经陷得太深了，太深了。

他只是害怕Even不想要他想要的东西。即便他们已经跟彼此度过了一个周末，即便经历了这么多亲吻和触摸和安静的时刻，他依旧在害怕。他希望Even索性快刀斩乱麻，把所有Isak希望他说的话都说出来，这样Isak就不用再这么折磨自己。

Even玩着他们纠缠在一起的手，Isak的耳朵里全是Even沉重的砰砰的心跳声，但或许，他突然意识到，或许，或许，Even也在害怕。

所以Isak深吸一口气，从Even的怀里挣脱出来，和他面对面。

“我想再试一次。这次是来真的。我知道这条路不好走，我们都——我们的生活真的很不一样，说不定最后还是会搞砸了，但我想——我不想就这么放手，”他磕巴了一下， 声音颤抖着，绝对没达到他想要的淡定，但话总算是说出口了。

Even看着他，看着他，看着他，时间似乎过去了几个小时，他呼出一口气。Isak觉得他听起来有种如释重负的意味。

“我也这么想。”

Isak紧绷的身体松了下来。

_他们会好的。_

“所以，我们要来真的了，”Isak说，虽然这句话挺上去更像是一个问句。“没有经过我的同意你不能拍任何科幻电影，我们要来真的了。”

Even嗤笑一声，但他的眼睛闪着光，看起来很开心，所以Isak也很开心。“你想拉勾勾吗？”

不想。

Isak不想拉勾勾。

他把Even拉过来亲上了他。Even对这个选择似乎也很满意。

——

周一的时候Even走了，走之前他亲了Isak很多下，摸了很多下，给他留下了很多惦念，还有一股重燃的希望。

这回，他们都会更加努力。他俩绝对会更好。他知道他们做得到。

他们 _的确_ 做到了。

接下来的日子里，Isak不再担心Even会不会给他发短信，因为他一直在发个不停——即便Isak因为工作忙得来不及回复（说得好像他真有这么忙似的），Even也会发来一堆表情包，短句，一张让他想起来Isak的照片，这感觉无与伦比。

他们也有打电话，Even让他看电影，那些电影要放在以前他绝对喜欢不起来，但他现在倒是很喜欢，因为这意味着他可以听Even兴奋地在旁边给他讲那些有趣的拍摄角度，叙事手法，在Isak指出有些地方逻辑说不通后，他还可以听Even愉悦的笑声。

即使在他们不能每天都联系，比如上周，也没关系。当然，Isak很想念点开一条新短信的感觉，但他知道他们都在过自己的生活，他尽量把自己的日子过好，问问Even过的怎么样，或者给他发一句简单的 _晚安 <3_，这样Even就知道Isak在为 _他们努力着_ 。他这次绝对不会再轻易放手了。

——

Even离开后的某个周日，Isak正心不在焉地翻着他的网飞推荐列表，脑子里算着时差，想着Even现在方不方便接电话，他的手机震了一下，他的心漏跳了一拍。

_想什么来什么。_

他点开短信，仿佛一只冰凉的手穿过他的胸膛，攥住了他的心，肺里仿佛也灌满了冰水，他没法呼吸。他的视线模糊了一会，看不清东西，耳朵里也嗡嗡作响，他强迫自己一直读到了最后。

Even：嗨Isak，抱歉最近没怎么联系你。我手头有很多事，还要拍新电影什么的，我不确定我现在是不是真的准备好了，我很抱歉，我知道这是我的错。希望你没事。Even。


	7. 第七章

Isak注意到Eskild一直在用一种担忧的表情看着他，说实话想忽略都难。他想说点什么，让Eskild别再摆出这幅表情了——他 _知道_ 这都是他自己的错，他不需要再听别人的长篇大论了——但他实在是太他妈累了。这段时间他一直都很累，他感觉到这次Eskild好像并不想给他上课，他觉得Eskild只是想表示他的同情，老实说，Isak觉得他自己已经把自己折磨得够呛了。

或许他只是想要一个发泄的借口。

或许Eskild也知道这点。

这也就是为什么，在他终于受够了，让Eskild _别他妈在盯着他了，拜托了_ ，他身体的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，Eskild什么都没说，连否认都省下了。

“我不需要你的可怜，我也不需要你跟我说早就告诉过你，”Isak强迫自己把这些话说出口。

他们正在厨房里，Isak生气地切着三明治。他都可以感觉到Eskild落在他后背上的视线，他只想躲得远远的。

“Isak，我想说的不是这些，”Eskild回复道。

Isak哼了一声，这他妈什么破刀，根本切不下去。为什么他们的刀不能至少锋利到把面包切开？操了。

“嗯，你当然不想了，”他又试了几下，最后放弃了，他把刀扔到水池里，快速从Eskild身边走过去，回到了他自己的房间里，砰地一声关上了门。

进屋后他并没有感觉好一点。他甚至都不饿了，所以他就拿着三明治站了一会，又似乎是站了几个小时。

如他所想，没过多久，Eskild就来敲他的门了，Isak甚至都没有精力告诉他走开。他躺在了床上，盯着天花板。Eskild进来的时候他招呼都没打，因为他想让Eskild明白他现在的心情还是很糟糕，所以如果之后他被自己吼了那全都是他自找的。

Isak以为他会立刻开始，会说一些安慰，鼓励什么的，哪怕他现在对Eskild的态度要多烂有多烂，他已经因此更加厌恶自己了，但Eskild只是坐到了Isak床边的地板上，把一杯茶放到了床头柜上。

他们就安静地坐在那。沉默的时间越长，Isak感觉到的怒火和挫败就越少。

“我只是——”他在某一刻试图说。“我知道我应该预料到的。你早就提醒过我。我知道这事儿真不能怪他，但我他妈——我想不明白，你知道吗？”

他的手摸着放在一旁的手机，那条短信他都可以背下来了，标点符号都算在内。

Even：嗨Isak，抱歉最近没怎么联系你。我手头有很多事，还要拍新电影什么的，我不确定我现在是不是真的准备好了，我很抱歉，我知道这是我的错。希望你没事。Even。

Even用了大写，逗号句号一个不少，就像是这些话都是他深思熟虑的后果，Isak一想到这就更闹心了，因为这他妈就是一堆屁话。你怎么能以一句“希望你没事”来结尾？他要是读完这条短信能没事就有鬼了。

一切都太突然了，Isak想相信这背后另有隐情。在那些更绝望的时刻，在他凌晨四点还清醒地盯着时钟时，他想或许是Sonja拿了Even的手机，然后假装是他给自己发了这条短信。或许，他想或许Even都不知道这条短信的存在，因为Sonja发完就把它删了，Even现在会觉得是Isak又一次在忽略他。但是，他依旧没那个胆回复他。

这事真的不像是不久前还跟他在一起的Even能干出来的。他看Isak的眼神就像是Isak是他的整个宇宙。明明之前他还低声问他，他们能不能就这样待到永远。

Isak希望自己能整明白这一切到底是怎么发展成这样的，但他意识到不是每个人都在按照同一套思维模式运行。他仍想试试，仍想找到一个公式。仿佛只要他的想法足够合乎逻辑，他就能解开这个谜团。他还以为，天真地以为他开始了解Even了，但他错了。

然后他们就走到了这一步。

“我知道，”Eskild轻声说，Isak清晰地咽了一口，试图咽下去喉咙里的肿块。“我知道你现在很痛苦，失恋总是难过的。但眼前这一切都会过去的，你会渐渐感觉好起来。我知道你现在不信我的话，但会好起来的。”

Isak不确定自己听完是不是感觉好点了，他觉得自己现在只剩下心口一块血淋淋的伤口，一想到Even就会疼到钻心。如果痊愈的代价意味着Even会慢慢淡出他的生活，他不确定自己还想不想让这伤口痊愈。

另一方面，他真的好疼，太他妈疼了。

“嗯，”他说，声音微不可闻。

“我们都会陪着你，好吗？”

Isak嗯了一声。他觉得自己多一个字也说不出来了。他听见Eskild从地上站起来，他走到门口后又停了一会，磨蹭着。

“你值得一个能留在你身边的人，”Eskild说，Isak下意识想反驳他，随即为自己依旧下意识想替Even说话感到愚蠢。Eskild关上了门，Isak又是一个人了。

——

剩下的冬天几乎一闪而过。好笑的是，哪怕是他这家小破店在圣诞期间的销量也高了一点，让他真正忙了一回。这种忙碌的感觉挺好的。省得他想一些别的事情（Even）。

他在圣诞期间和他的母亲见了一次面，他们一起做了饭。在他拿起菜板，照着他母亲的样子切起（不规则的）胡萝卜丁后，他母亲惊讶到仿佛见证了什么历史奇迹。大部分的时间，他母亲并没有问他为什么看起来这么伤心，但她最后还是问了，Isak觉得事情已经过去这么久了，他已经攒足了勇气。

“我喜欢上了一个男孩。但我俩最后没在一起。所以…嗯。”

他已经向她出柜很多年了，但说起这些事情感觉还是有点别扭。当初，他甚至都没那个胆当着他母亲的面告诉她，他发完那条短信后就关机了两天，直到Magnus，Jonas和Mahdi找上了门，看他是不是“死在了某条沟里”。在他开机后，他的哥们儿们都围在他身边，手放在他肩上以表支持，所以他感觉挺好。

不只是挺好，他感觉棒极了。

因为他终于向他母亲坦白了，这种解脱的感觉太他妈爽了，而且看样子进展还不错…因为他在乎她。至于他爸，可去他的吧，管逑他怎么想，Isak几乎是以一种报复的心态告诉了他爸（事后想来，这可能不是最健康的应对机制，但感觉是真他妈爽）。但对她来说，他想得到她的支持，因为如果她能接受这点的话，那他们母子的关系也能在两人的努力下维持下去。

他还记着在读到她的短信时，他的泪水夺眶而出。男生们都拍着他的肩膀，Jonas笑着给他递了一瓶啤酒。

现在，他母亲站起身来，给了他一个温暖的，包容的拥抱，他的呼吸颤抖起来，他过了一秒才抱了回去，沐浴在她的关怀之中。

他觉得这可能是几周来他第一次有了依靠的感觉。

——

跨年的时候Isak和朋友们在一起，他灌下两杯香槟，不让自己再想如果能在午夜的时候和Even接吻该有都好。过了一会，他头晕眼花地盯着Even的号码（他还是狠不下心把它删了），认真地考虑了一会要不要给他打个电话，但随后他意识到这可能不是最佳的做法。

他几乎都要按下拨号键了，他就想看看接下来会发生什么，Even会不会接起来。估计不会。他现在估计忙得很。和更重要的人一起庆祝。或许他在参加什么高级派对。Isak都不知道他是在和家人还是朋友在一起。

_你当然不知道了_ ，他心想， _你有什么资格知道？_

他的手指悬在拨号键上方。

他估计得庆幸Jonas正好在此刻出现了，他一把搂住了Isak的肩，把他拉进朋友圈里，大家要一起倒数了。

10，9，8，7.

Eva环上了他的腰，把他拉近一点，另一只手举高了香槟。

6，5，4.

他看了看周围。每个人都因为酒精，冷空气和兴奋而红头涨脸。他又看了看天，远处已经提前蹿起了第一束烟花。

3，2，1.

数到0后，周遭的“新年快乐！”简直是震耳欲聋，Eva开心地在他脸上亲了一口，Isak闭上了眼。他在心里跟自己保证，新的一年一定要放下Even。

事实证明，喝醉时许的愿等清醒了以后没一个算数。每次就在他觉得要放下的时候，觉得他总算感觉好了点，Magnus就会在群聊里发一些关于Even的消息，像是他被拍到在咖啡馆里写剧本的照片，要不然就是Isak自己会点开那些奇奇怪怪的YouTube推荐，最后总会点进某个Even的采访，又看见那个笑容，他就。他怎么能放得下呢。

“我觉得…我不知道。我感觉我是一个，很矛盾的人，比如说一方面我这个人非常的浪漫主义，每年圣诞我都会看《真爱至上》，但与此同时，我又很喜欢安静的感觉。或许是因为我的大脑会让我觉得一团糟，我一直都有很多想法和事情想要付诸实践。如果有人能让我感到安静的话那就…那就很不容易了，”Even的声音从扬声器里传来，他快速点击了关闭。

他在游戏之夜——Eskild为了鼓舞全屋士气而想出来的名字——的时候把这个采访告诉了Eskild。Isak是真不明白为什么要鼓舞他们的士气，但每次他想就这一点问问Eskild时，Eskild总会蹩脚地换个话题。事实证明，除了第一晚，游戏之夜还挺好玩的。Eskild试图说服他们玩卡坦岛，他输得极其惨烈，后来大家就改成边喝酒边朝电视里的卡戴珊一家大吼。Isak不确定这两个到底谁更好一些，但至少后者还有酒精的加持。

有天晚上，Linn说她不想再看那几个女的为一件衣服大打出手了，早早地回了屋（Eskild试图挽留，但最后还是放弃了），Isak在酒精的影响下迷迷糊糊地透露了他现在还会经常梦到某位知名导演的完美发型。

他将视线从电视上移开，发现Eskild正专注地盯着他，微微皱着眉，像是他在试图理清楚什么事情。Isak有点想问他在纠结什么，正当他要张嘴时，电视里的一个女孩突然哭了出来，让他分了下心，等他再看向Eskild时，Eskild的表情已经恢复如初。可能之前都是他的幻觉？估计是因为Eskild递给他的那瓶蒙尘的伏特加。他在Isak都闷掉一杯后才说这他是在工作仓库的深处找见的（“我不拿对不起我的职业素养！”）伏特加会变质吗？

——

问题是，Isak想对Even就这么钻进了他的大脑和生活里感到生气。这事儿本来没什么大不了的，他一直在试图这么说服自己——他们不过才见了几次面，除此之外他们都没有正式讨论过这个问题，真没什么（他忽略了那句我能和你一直待在这里吗，以及你让我觉得每一刻都恰到好处）。假设他喜欢的是别人的话，他当然也会为失恋而伤心，但他不会在几个月后还走不出来。

因为他不是别人。

他是 _Even_ 。

他知道他的朋友们都在担心他。他知道自己或许应该和他们谈谈，他知道把这些操蛋的感情发泄出去会好很多，但他一点都不想再提起那些痛苦了，反正现在一切都太晚了。话说，忘掉Even最好的方式不正是尽量不去想他吗？

所以他小心地回避着Jonas的关心，只要Magnus一提起Even就迅速让自己进入发呆状态，忽略每次他逃避时，Jonas和Mahdi看向彼此的眼神。他之前说好要去Sana的家里见她，但最后还是改在了咖啡店，因为他不想冒险撞见Sana的哥哥（尽管他之前根本就没见过她哥，一想到Elias认识Even，他就想逃得远远的）。

二月份的一个下午，他和Jonas吃着烤肉，由于他严重的走神，他绊了一下，把整个烤肉都撒在了地上。他盯着眼前的混乱看了一会。不过是撒了的食物而已，为什么他胸口会这么疼，眼睛也灼热起来。不就是点吃的吗，他可真是操了。

直到Jonas蹲下来，帮他清理完之后，他轻声问了句“哥们儿，出什么事了？”Isak才意识到事情可能不只是烤肉这么简单。

他们坐在了公园里，Jonas把他的食物分给了Isak，他安静地等着Isak开口。Isak纠结着…要不就说做噩梦算了，或是店里出了什么状况，但他抬起头，发现Jonas的眼神里饱含真挚，他觉得自己再也忍不住了。他把一切都和盘托出。

说完，他突然觉得场面有点讽刺，多年之前他在同一张长椅上和Jonas出了柜。他用手摸索着椅子上的油漆，等着Jonas开口。尽管他戴着线帽和围巾，冬日的寒风还是让他打起了哆嗦。

最后，Jonas叹了口气。“嗯…那条短信之后你没再问他？”

“我能问什么呢？又不是说他欠我一个解释。他就，说他还没准备好之类的。操。我都不知道他没准备好干什么。”

“嗯，对，”Jonas同意，“我明白你不能强迫他再解释什么。但你至少可以问一下？我知道现在这些都不重要了，但…因为你说你完全没想到他的态度会突然转变？不过，我大概懂你的意思。就像是…他不能一直吊着你，想来就来，想走就走。你应该和一个能陪着你的人在一起。倒不是说非得每天见面那种，虽然这样也挺好，但更像是，你们可以在精神上陪伴着彼此，对吗？”

问题就出在这了，不是吗？Eskild几乎跟他说了一模一样的话。但当他和Even在一起时，他从来没有觉得Even只是在吊着他玩，从来不会说走就走。或许只是他太天真了，因为他们在一起时，他全身心都投入了进去，他就想当然以为Even也是。

即便如此。

他们谈论的对象可是Even。那个宣称《风月俏佳人》是他看过的最好的电影之一的Even。那个为了重现他最喜欢的电影场景，让他们两人跳进了游泳池的Even。这事儿他妈怎么都说不通。

不过，这些他都没有告诉Jonas，他只是点着头。

“或许你现在也可以问他，”Jonas接着说。

“什么？”Isak皱眉。

“你还留着他的电话对吧？”

对于Jonas的知根知底，Isak不知道是应该感到骄傲还是丢人，因为他依旧狠不下心来把Even的电话删了，谁让他就喜欢自虐，不过话说回来——他这人就这样了。他又点点头。

“所以，”Jonas又吃了一口烤肉，耸了耸肩。“给他发条短信。管他妈的的社交习俗。”

管他妈的社交习俗。嗯，好，Jonas，笑话不错，不过Isak依旧很焦虑。他不能现在突然给Even发条短信，问他要个解释，对吧？这都过去几个月了，他自那以后一条短信都没回过。现在突然发岂不是会很奇怪。假如他是Even，在 _几个月_ 后才收到短信估计也会大吃一惊。

不可能的。

他这辈子都发不出这条短信的。

别想了。

——

几天后，Eskild敲了敲他的门，表情出奇得紧张。

通常来说Eskild不是紧张的那一方，所以Isak的脑海里立刻响起了警报器的声音。他刚才一直在翻着新出的书目，想着要进哪些书，刻意忽略了Magnus问他要不要下个Grindr多交点朋友的建议。

在他听见敲门声后，Isak胡乱咕哝了几句，因为他知道不管他说什么，Eskild都会照进不误。但Eskild没有像往常一样冲进来往他床边一坐，他反倒是在门口犹豫着，样子非常…可疑。

Isak朝他皱眉。

“怎么了？”他语调平平地问。

Eskild又晃了一会才进屋，关上门。他严肃的表情让Isak将注意力集中起来。

“嗯，我需要跟你说件事。我希望你能明白，我当初这么做完全是为了你好。”

“Eskild，你是不是又吃我的零食了？你最好替我买回来，我的钱可不是大风刮——”

“没，跟这没关系。但你也可以把你的血汗钱用来买，胡萝卜，哪怕就一次。要不就为公寓着想，买回厕纸也行，每次都是Linn和我去买。”

“Eskild——”

“Nei，算了，就…你听我把话说完好吗？别忘了我的出发点真的是好的，毕竟我可是你的大师。因为我本来应该保护你，所以我才会这么做。”

这听上去可不像是什么好话，Isak的胃里开始紧张了。他看着Eskild将重心从一只脚换到另一只上，最后他坐在了床尾，抚平着Isak床单上的褶皱。

“你知道Even吧？”

“我——知道，嗯，Eskild，我知道Even，”他回复，极力遏制自己翻白眼的冲动。

“好，几个月之前，有天你不在家，手机也没拿，这对于一个像你这种高度痴迷于当代科技的人来说极其的危险，但——总之，嗯，然后呢，你的手机就放在餐桌上，它突然就响了，所以我，作为一个好的室友，我就——”

“没管它，对吧？”Isak警惕地说，即便他已经知道了答案。“你就让它响着没接对吧，因为这是我的事，跟你没关系。”

“呃，没。万一事情很紧急呢？万一是你以为你丢了手机，于是给你自己打电话？你难道不想让我接起来告诉你它没丢吗？”

“不想。”

“嗯，那什么，Isak，如果你要假装你不那么在乎物质——对，对，继续，”Eskild快速说。“总之，打电话的人是Even。我完全是出于好心才接的，你知道吧？然后我们就…我们就聊了一小会。”

Isak眯起了眼。“聊了一小会？”

Eskild点头。

“你们聊什么了？”

Eskild似乎费了一阵功夫才想明白要怎么说。他舔了舔嘴，当他再一次对上Isak的视线时，他的眼里有种任命的破罐破摔。

“说实话，基本都是我在说。那天…距他再次出现又过了几周。在他上次离开你后，你又很不开心。我知道你说你只是因为见不到他而伤心，你俩变得更好了，但我的天，Isak。我知道你喜欢他，但这并不意味着他每次就能把你抛在身后。所以我就告诉他——我告诉他我认为他每一次的离开对你来说都意味着什么。你之前一直很不容易，你需要一个稳定的人来陪着你。而大明星——总是留不下来的。他们没有那么可靠。也没办法在你需要他的时候就能出现。不论他有多在乎你。”

Eskild的话让Isak胸口的焦虑和担忧越来越多。他想起之前有一次和朋友们出去玩的时候把手机落在了家里，他还记得当时他还很生气，因为别人在打炉石的时候他完全没事干，只能干等着。

他还记起了Even随后不再联系他，只是那会他没将两件事联系在一起。先是不联系他，然后便是那条短信。

“我也 _挺好_ 的啊——”

Eskild瞥了他一眼。“你连觉都睡不着了。”

Isak想反驳他，他想说他的睡眠什么时候好过，但他随即意识到这可能不是Eskild想听的。

“我知道你嘴上说他走了也没什么，”Eskild继续道，他看上去依旧很紧张，但又多了几份坚定，“但我知道你实际上并不好受。你睡不着觉，吃不下东西，只要他不在你身边，你总是一副 _迷路_ 的样子。”

“Hva faen，Eskild，我又不是小孩子了？”Isak生气地打断他，以免他说出来更过分的话。“你不能就这样——”

“我知道你不是小孩，Isak，可事实是：你并不擅长照顾自己，”Eskild突然听起来平静了很多，就像他一直在等着Isak朝他发火。“我不只是在说你的饮食有多么不健康，也不是你完全不存在的厨艺。但在你成长过程中，你经历了很多，因此当别人待你不公时，你甚至都察觉不出来。”

屋里一时没人说话，Isak在努力搞清眼前到底发生了什么。Eskild的话让他眼眶发热，他狠狠眨了几次眼。

“ _即便如此！_ 你也不能替我做决定啊？我知道你总觉得你有责任照顾我，但我他妈——我不需要你的照顾！”

他知道他的声音太大了，但他觉得除此之外他没办法发泄出他的痛苦。

他甚至都不知道为什么Eskild的话会让他难以承受。说实话，它明明印证了他之前的猜想，他之前的自欺欺人：Even这么做的确有他背后的原因。为什么在听到这一切后他还是恶心得想吐？

Eskild依旧皱着眉担心地看着他，他似乎想靠近一点，但Isak不确定如果Eskild现在碰他，他会有什么反应——他意识到那样的话他可能就没办法再忍住眼泪了，而他绝对不想在别人面前哭出来。

“你可以——”他强迫自己呼出一口气，把视线重新放回到书目上，即使他现在一个字都读不进去，他知道他的语气算不上友好，但他忍不住。“你可以出去吗？拜托了？”

有一阵子他害怕Eskild会坚持留下来，但他随即感觉到床尾一轻，听见Eskild往门口走去，开门又关门的声音。他的胸口微微一松，但依旧沉闷，依旧让他喘不过气起来。

他用指甲狠狠掐着手心，过了几分钟才缓过来一点，但他的脑子仍在嗡嗡作响。

他试图想象Even在和Eskild打完电话后会做何感受，他的胃里跟着翻滚起来。Isak知道，他知道Eskild的确是为了他好，不伦他平时多么热情夸张，如果不是他真正在乎Isak，他才懒得干这种事。

所以，Isak强迫自己认真地考虑Eskild做得到底对不对，是他自己被爱情冲昏了头，才没有意识到Even在玩他吗？

他闭上眼，眼前浮现出Even的笑容，他逗自己的样子，他把自己推进了泳池的那一幕。他看到了Even的坏笑，感受到了他的手指紧紧包裹着自己，Even抚摸着他的脸试图让他平静下来， _可不是吗_ ，操，他 _当然_ 会迷上Even。

他知道自己这副模样在Eskild看来意味着什么。

年轻的，从未跟人正经谈过恋爱的Isak被火辣的导演Even Bech Naesheim一个微笑和一点亲昵就迷得失去理智，是个人就能看出来Isak有多么渴望Even的触碰。

每到这种时刻，Isak就恨自己怎么还能分析得头头是道。每次他找到一个证明他和Even之间的关系是真实的理由，他马上又会想， _如果这点也是你天真的自以为是呢？_ 他就想来个人告诉他事情的真相。他想知道什么才叫真实。他想给Even打电话问清楚。

好吧，或许他之前的确没跟人正经谈过恋爱，但他早过了16岁的无知了，早就出柜了，他已经在逐渐克服自己的内在恐同，焦虑和自我厌恶了，他早就认清了自己。他不想再经历过这么多年的抗争后又一次陷入到自我怀疑的漩涡里。

他想起那些和Even的对话，各种片段交错闪回。

_只有你自己才能明白自己的感受_ ，他记着当初他贴着Even的皮肤说出这句话，当时他们都沉浸在各自沉重艰难的过去里。

如果这句话适用于Even（事实的确如此），那它岂不是也适用于Isak？

意识到这点后，他感觉自己好受一点，胸口的重压又少了一点，他颤抖着吐出一口气。

相比于他之前感受到的那团怒火与迷茫，现在的他只剩下一种钻心的难过。Isak不确定这算不算一种改善。

因为这意味着他和Even之间的一切是真实的，并不是他一个人自作多情。但这同时也意味着Even对Eskild让他留下来的回应是 _一走了之_ 。果然，即便理智想得再清楚，心里还是接受不了啊。


	8. 第八章

三月底的时候，Mahdi周五晚上提前关了餐厅，邀大家一起品尝他准备的新菜。虽然他们会时不时来他的餐厅吃饭，但随着他的餐厅越来越出名，独享一整个餐厅已经成为了一种奢侈。

Isak没去想到他们上次聚会的场景。

真的。

“大家，”Mahdi在人们开始吃之前彬彬有礼地说。“感谢光临，我在桌子上放了卡片，别忘了在吃完每道菜之后留下你们的意见，这样我可以根据它们进行后续的改进。当然，每条评论都是匿名的，但鉴于我认得出你们所有人的笔迹，如果你敢写‘这道菜让我难以下咽’的话，你就做好下辈子亡命天涯的准备吧。

“还有就是，我想借此机会感谢你们一直支持我，包括上次有个顾客在博客上写了一条差评，你们成功拦住了Magnus没让他把那个人暴揍一顿。我知道我说过你们都挺苦逼的，但我还是爱你们，以上。”

Mahdi举起酒杯，大家欢呼成一片。

“既然都开始分享好消息了，加我一个，”Eva说，她提高了一点音量。“我辞职了！”

欢呼声更大了，Eva和她能够到的每个人都碰了杯。

“对，老娘真他妈受够了，凭什么那群王八蛋就能对我指手画脚，让我每天心情都烂得一逼。我自己的生活自己说了算，我可是当代独立女性。老娘不在乎那点工资。虽然我现在还没找到下家，不过努力总会找到的，这点我还是有信心的。”

她的语气如此坚定，Isak觉得自己也受到了一点鼓舞。

开胃菜是很小的芝士杯，里面装着一丁点沙拉。如果Isak真有那个胆说实话的话，他不能理解为什么要把东西做成这么小，这玩意儿一口就吃完了，连他的牙缝都塞不满，但除此之外其他的都很好。

（他没去想上次Even数落他蔬菜吃太少的情景。）

“我也想说一点，”Isak说，大家开始吃主菜了（烤红薯，里面填满了配料），他挥了挥手示意人们安静一下。“听着，我知道在过去的几个月里我挺招人烦的。所以，你们懂得，我要为自己这么丧道个歉，谢谢你们没有把我从你们家里赶出来。”

“这么说吧，”Eva说，“行尸走肉都比你有人样。随时欢迎你再次在我家沙发上生根。”

“总而言之，”Isak瞪了她一眼继续说。“我决定要向前看了。过了今晚，我就要恢复之前的正常模式。”

屋里一片安静。

“所以你算是…正式地放下了？”Magnus问，他悲伤的语气不禁让Isak翻了个白眼。

“我受够了，”Isak宣布。“我决定还是把伤心留给我惨淡的销售额吧。跟以前一样。会过去的。”

两小时后，他喝着已经不知道是今晚的第几瓶啤酒，靠着Jonas。眼前的事物都披上了一层毛边。这感觉还挺好，让人飘飘欲仙。Mahdi这次没做改良版的布朗尼，所有人（Isak，Jonas和Magnus）对此都非常失望，但他做了一个三层的巧克力蛋糕作为补偿，效果相当值，显然巧克力吃多了也能嗨起来。

Vilde和Noora研究了半天，终于把扬声器连在了手机上，现在正在放一些80年代金曲。先是Uptown Girl，Magnus大吼着“我爱死这首歌了”，Isak是真心分辨不出他在模仿那个表情包还是他是真的喜欢这首歌。不管怎么说，他踏进那个临时搬了些桌子而腾出来的舞池，和Chris一起跳了起来。

他待在自己安全的角落里，听见Eva跟Noora说“我喝太多了”，Noora拍了拍她的肩，喝了一口她自己的气泡柠檬水，但还是任由喝高了的Eva将她拽进了舞池。

“所以你完全放下他了？”Jonas说。

“什么？”Isak心不在焉地问，他正在试图分辨Chris是故意含着勺子盯着他看，还是她只是凑巧刚吃进去一口巧克力蛋糕，高中不堪的回忆闪过他的脑海。

“Even Bech Naesheim？你真的放下那个男的了？”

“Yep，”Isak回道，把p发得很清楚。

“我们都得…你说什么就信什么？”

“Yep.”

Joan嗯了一声。

“你知道吗？”Isak一口喝完剩下的啤酒。“Eskild告诉我…他让他自己做决定。”

“什么？”

“Eskild告诉我他让Even自己做决定，看他是会留下来，还是，我不知道，一走了之。总之，他背着我跟Even说了这些，”他哼了一声，咬紧了牙关。Eva伴着I want to dance with somebody (Who Loves Me)，正在拉着其他女生一起疯扭。Isak一点都不想跳舞，但是，算逑了，他也想和某个（爱他的）人一起感受这种身体相碰的炙热。

“算了，总之我是放下了。”

“你所谓的放下了是指你不再喜欢Even了？”Jonas质疑地问，他明明也喝了很多酒，怎么听起来还这么有理有据。Isak感到一阵恼火。

“你知道最操蛋的是什么吗？”Isak继续说。“Even甚至都没想到要跟我谈一谈，显然这事儿对于人家来说…不重要呗。他应该直接跟我说，这样我就能告诉他这都不是事儿，说不定这样我们就—— _算了_ 。我得再来一瓶，”还没等他想明白以他现在这双发软的腿要怎么走到酒桌前，他的手机震了一下，他有了个新想法。

“你要干什么？”

“你知道我需要干什么吗？我需要给Even发短信，就像你说的那样，把这些都发泄出去，然后老子就 _重新做人。_ 怎么样？”

Jonas眯着眼看了他一会，Isak不确定他是因为他太多而对不上焦，还是因为他在试图分辨出Isak的脑子清不清醒。

“嗯，行，”他最后耸了耸肩，靠近了一点，这样他就可以看着Isak发短信。“但你得淡定，知道吗？就，别哭哭唧唧的，你得高冷一点。”

“高冷？”Isak问，翻出了Even的联系方式，开始编辑短信。“嗯，嗯好，我可以。老子可是高冷大师。”

这主意越想越靠谱，他总算能发泄出他积攒已久的怒火了（至于他这么长时间以来的欲火嘛…嗯，还是想别的办法解决吧），然后他俩就能来个了结。你猜怎么着，Even爱回不回，他不在乎！

操。他感觉自己贼牛逼。

虽然他的胃还是因为紧张在翻腾，但翻就翻吧，成大事者不拘小节。

还有条短信等着他编呢。

“说的就是你！”Jonas在他肩上拍了一巴掌。

Even短信！

“行，”他盯着Even的短信，想写点什么。尽管他现在激动地热血沸腾，他却不知道该说什么好。

“你怎么还不发？”

“我——”Isak哼了一声，长长吐了口气。“发就发。”

“就，不带感情，开门见山，告诉他他这么做很说不过去。”

Isak：老子仙子啊贼高冷 你这么做很说不过去

不许备 着我和我的朋 友说话然 后你海部跟我说

算逑 了老子猜 不在乎

不 带感 情

“我——我感觉哈，你这样也不…算了，这样也挺好。干得漂亮，哥们！你现在什么感觉？”Jonas说，又拍了一下他的背，结果——Isak的胃里又开始翻腾。这可不是闹着玩的。

“我要吐了，”Isak的声音或许稍微大了点，即便大家现在在大合唱wake me up before you gogo，每个人还是都听见了他。舞池里传来一阵嘘声，以及从某处传来Mahdi的吼声“要不你就吐在两条街以外，要不你就吐完了自己清理！”

——

第二天早上Isak醒来后头疼欲裂，胃里也有种说不出来的恐惧感。说不定只是他吐完的后遗症。但是，他好像还忘了什么很重要的事情…

他一路纠结着刷了牙（他嘴里的味道依旧很不好闻），然后爬回床上看能不能再睡一会。直到他从床头柜上拿起手机，突然有种不祥的预感。有几条Eva给他发的短信，他费了一阵功夫才破解出来。

Eva：ba沃德 我的 贸易换回来

毛衣！

你憋 仔兔在那肩上 谢谢

陆上小新

<3<3<3

他在床边找到了那件红毛衣，看上去似乎挺干净，所以他快速给Eva回了短信，又加了一句 _别忘了多喝点水。_

然后是Magnus在群里发的短视频，拍的是Chris在闷下去一杯龙舌兰后开始饶舌麻辣鸡的Monster，对此Isak是一点印象都没有。

接下来——

Even的名字被顶在了短信收件列表的上方，他僵住了，有那么一会他觉得自己怕是又要吐了。

操。

Isak躺了下来，试图冷静下来。这件事绝对排得进他神智不清后干的前三件蠢事，毫无疑问，就排在那次他们嗑嗨了之后，他觉得自己再也受不了他的头发每天乱糟糟得缠在一起，就一气之下让Magnus把它们都剃了。他得先鼓起勇气点开短信，看看自己昨天到底发了什么逼玩意儿，再想对策。然后他就看见了蓝色的已读标记。

_操。_

Isak：你他妈昨晚怎么就让我喝成那逼样还给Even发短信了？

鉴于Jonas喝得和Isak一样多，他下一秒就发来了短信可真是不容易。Isak拒绝为自己吵醒他而感到愧疚。

Jonas：操

你真发了？

我还以为我做梦呢哥们儿

昨晚后来太混乱了

等下 难道Magnus真的从餐厅一头翻跟头翻到了另一头？

Isak：我他妈现在怎么办？？？？

Jonas：对哈

他读了吗？

Isak：读了

Jonas：行那就 告诉他你喝多了

你本来没打算给他发短信的

让他别理它们就行

Isak：Ok

所以Isak就照做了，他编辑了一条 _别管我昨天晚上发的短信，很抱歉打扰到你，事情有点失控，没有下次，_ 在得到Jonas的许可后，他把它发了出去。

他把手机扔得远远的，又往被子里缩了缩。

等Isak下午三点半再醒来时（Eskild不停地敲门确认他是不是还在喘气，必要时他会采取踹门等极端措施），他点开手机，极为恼火，又带着一丝失望地发现Even没有回任何短信。

他不知道自己为什么还会感到惊讶。他一开始就应该想到的。他甚至让Even忽略他之前说的话，所以人家可能只是在严格遵守他的请求。说实话，他甚至都不想让Even给他回信。

只是，自从Eskild跟他坦白后，那种该死的不确定感又回来了，而且还加倍了。他的脑子根本停不下来，一直在想那些可能，那些他们或许会拥有的结果。不论他再怎么跟自己讲道理，就算Even真的想让他们继续走下去，他至少也应该为两人的未来努力一把。但他没有。他的心还在因为另一个原因而痛苦着。

因为他 _也没有_ 为两人的未来而努力。

从床上某处传来了嗡嗡声，Isak四处摸索着他到底把手机扔哪了。等他找到一看，群里有43条未读信息，大部分都是昨晚的照片，要不就是模糊成一片，要不就是Isak根本都不记得发生过的场景。

在他看到另外两条短信时，仿佛周遭的世界突然变得更安静了。他唯一能听见的就是自己的心跳声，在耳膜里轰隆作响。

Even：没关系，不用担心

你还好吗？

这，这让Isak该他妈怎么回？他考虑了一下要不要给Jonas打个电话，再征求下他的意见，但最后决定还是算了。

Isak：挺好的。

他犹豫了一会，尽管他的脑海里已经有个声音把他骂了个半死，他还是小心翼翼地又发了一条：

Isak：你呢？

回信很快就来了。

Even：正忙着呢，很快要跟重要的人开会

Isak：你现在在哪？

Even：纽约

他告诉自己点到为止。他只是想问问Even现在在干什么。他不会再手欠了。

——

在接下来的几天他们一直在发短信，对此Isak很…警惕，但Even似乎没有被他简短的一两个字的回复吓退。很显然他在赶一个很近的死线，还要和一些 _非常_ 重要的人见面，Even对此根本说得停不下来。每收到一条短信，Isak的心都要猛地跳一下，他鄙视这么没出息的自己。他都不知道自己为什么还要这么做。

毕竟那可是Even啊。显然什么事只要跟Even一沾边，Isak就理智全无。他真的有在努力，不让自己显得太饥渴。他还专门把手机调成静音，或者是把它放在别处，眼不见心不烦。

但他一解锁屏幕，Even的短信就映入眼帘。

Even：我为了赶那个死线脖子都快断了

我很想告诉你它的内容但我不能说

Isak：为什么

Even：因为它是个惊喜:-)

什么？？？

:-):-):-):-)

不过我倒是可以透露一下 这个惊喜是给你准备的

——

嗯，虽然Isak以为时差会是个问题，但没想到由于他的失眠和Even不正常的作息，这根本不成问题。Even每天为了写剧本都会熬到超级晚，Isak跟他说如果他想要说服重要人士投资他的剧本的话，保持充足的睡眠不失为一个好方法。Even用一句“灵感不等人Isak！”就打发了他。Isak会突然好几个小时联系不上他，但接着Even又会一大早就给Isak发很多很多照片，都是他凌晨一点画得分镜。

往轻了说，事情变得有点超出了他能承受的范围。他知道他的哥们儿肯定注意到了，他们一晚上都在用眼神暗示他开口，Isak全都忽略了。

他知道Eskild也注意到了，即使对此他什么都没说。

Isak有点庆幸Eskild没有在跟他坦白完的第二天就过来跟他道歉。他觉得当时的自己估计没办法接受他的道歉，毕竟他也还在消化这一切。Eskild只是安静地陪着他，早晨的时候给他倒好咖啡，只会以打趣的语气指出冰箱里属于Isak的那一栏几乎看不见蔬菜。

即便如此，Isak还是能感觉到Eskild的提心吊胆，他想让他俩的相处模式回到从前，但他知道在他真正原谅Eskild之前，这点是不可能的，不过他决定还是告诉Eskild让他别再对自己这么好了，他宁愿在每天出门前听见那些熟悉的吼声： _下班后别忘买厕纸，这回轮到你了，别再忘了求求了。_

周四晚上，他和男生们本应喝完预热酒就去和女生们汇合，但他们越喝越多，说实话，Isak一点都不介意今晚就这么一直待在Jonas的沙发上。

并不是说他不想和女生出去玩，至少 _这几个_ 女生他不介意，但最近他几乎都没怎么睡，他真的提不起精神一晚上都给别人当助攻。

“哥们儿！”从他的恼火程度判断，这应该不是Magnus吼他的第一声了。

“怎么了？”

“Mags一直在跟你说话，”Mahdi笑着回他。“然后你就不理他了。”

“抱歉，我可能有点累，”Isak喃喃道。他觉得这些天他翻来覆去都在说这句话。很显然Jonas也意识到了，他皱着眉看了看Isak，Isak试图耸肩蒙混过去，“怎么了Mags？”

他的确有点累了，并不是在完全撒谎。不过他又在想要不要给Even发短信了。

“看来你完全错过了我的进退两难？”Magnus长叹一口气，看来他是一点多都不介意了，他恨不得把故事重头讲起呢。“总之，我不是认识个女的吗…”

Isak又发起了呆。

——

他们还是跟女生们汇合了。Isak最后说服了自己跟他们一起去，因为如果他说不想去的话，他少不了要再跟Jonas来次谈话，虽然他真的很爱他最好的朋友，但他真的不想在被Jonas发现自己又跟Even扯上关系后被骂个狗血淋头。

等他们到了才发现只来了Eva和Chris，她俩迅速拐走了Jonas和Mahdi，消失在茫茫人海中，只剩Isak和Magnus待在吧台前。Magnus一直在说他上星期认识的某个女生，本来短信发得好好的，但自从他告诉她自己是双性恋后，人家就再没理过他。

Isak又点了一瓶啤酒，希望喝完他紧绷的神经能放松一点。

“就，我不知道我应不应该迎难而上？万一，或许她只是需要有个人教育教育她呢？我觉得——”

“Mags，听我说，”Isak听不下去了。“这女的就他妈看不起双性恋。你说的对，有些人就是需要被教育，但是，你说的这个女的呢，你跟她聊了多久？有一个小时吗？你俩上周在某个派对认识的？然后她现在因为看不起双性恋而冷落你，就——别管她了。你不需要教育每个人。就，去，再要杯酒，找个帅哥今晚来一发。别在一棵树上吊死。”

他被自己的语气里的虚伪吓到了，他快速喝了一口酒来掩饰自己。与此同时，Magnus若有所思地看着眼前的人群，慢慢地点了点头。

“你猜怎么着？你他妈还真说对了。树他妈多了去了。老子今晚就再钓个男人去！吊！你明白了吗”

Isak还没来得及对他蹩脚的双关假笑几声，Magnus就已经看不见人影了。现在他又是一个人了，Isak意识到他的确成功地驱逐了身边所有的人，他只好自己在这默默难受着，喝着他的啤酒。在某一刻，他再也没法忽略酒保怪异的眼神了，所以他拿出手机，假装有事要干。

Isak：我好无聊

他 们都在约 炮

酒保又给我上了一杯酒！

Even：你没跟人约炮吗？

Isak：没

没，Even，Isak没有在约炮。他还在那颗树上吊着呢。Even没再回信，Isak叹了口气，试图找到他的朋友们，但他们都不知道跑到了哪里，所以他只能挫败地翻着Eva和Chris的ins快拍，试图借此找出她们现在在哪。但就算Isak成功定位到了，一想到他要穿过那么多具汗津津的身体，吵闹的舞池，他就不想站起来，所以他一动都没动。

又过去了半个小时。

一个长得有点像Even的男的给他买了杯酒。说实话他跟Even一点都不像，他不过是穿了件跟Even那件牛仔外套很像的衣服罢了（Even穿着它是真的辣）。他的颜值跟Even差了好大一截，头发也没有反重力般翘着，这些显然都成为了Isak评价一个男人的标准。

在Isak说了一会他最近在读的那本讲微生物的书后，那个男的就溜了。Isak想起Even每次总是全心全意地听着自己讲话，即便他讲的内容Even估计一点都不感兴趣。

Isak尝了一口那个男的给他买的甜甜的，酒精含量估计不低的饮料，事实证明它还不错。酒保又看了他一眼。他知道自己还是一个人，他知道自己刚赶走了一个看起来很不错的男的。因为他不想要什么看起来很不错的男的。他想要Even。

Isak：还 是好无 聊

好希 望你能 在我身边

Ug h

没有任何回复，这他妈还用猜吗。

得。没事儿。Isak就继续跟酒保交换眼神呗。在他喝了这么多酒后，连酒保都顺眼起来。

突然，他耳边传来一声大吼，一条胳膊搂上了他的腰，有一会Isak还以为他要跟人打架了，结果来人只是Eva，她似乎 _非常_ 高兴见到他。

“Isak，”她拖着腔调说，把头靠在了他的肩上。“我喝的有点多，你就一直一个人坐在这吗？Jonas要带我回家了，或者是拖我回家，不知道。总之，你要跟我们一起走吗？Chris已经跟人亲上了，Mahdi和Magnus在…某个地方待着，应该是，不知道。现在几点了？”

Isak考虑了一会，又看向酒保，他正在吧台的另一边为一个客人娴熟地倒着酒。他又看向Eva。

嗯。他也回家吧。

——

在他醒来后，他收到了三条来自Even的短信。看完他觉得自己的心已经不跳了。

Even：我来了宝贝儿

现在在机场，马上就要关机了

七小时后见<3


	9. 第九章

短信收到的时间是Isak这边早上六点，他看完完全不知道该怎么办。就，很明显Even是在开玩笑对吧？但转念一想，之前他俩开玩笑对方都能秒懂。这次，他觉得应该也是个玩笑，或许Even只是在卖萌，但下一秒他就默默否认了这个可能。

看来以后Isak在喝酒前得先上交手机，很明显他每次喝多了都管不住自己手欠。

Isak：哈哈

等了一会没收到回复，他又发了一条。

Isak：你在开玩笑对吧

你说过你今天有一个很重要的会

Even又一次没回他。得。纽约现在应该是半夜，如果他真在纽约的话，看来他终于睡了一次觉，对此Isak应该感到高兴。他知道人在缺觉的情况下什么都能干得出来——他当然知道。所以，嗯，挺好。Isak并不担心。至少，理论上来说他没有担心的必要。

事实证明，不论他跟自己说了多少次要淡定都屁用没有，所以在上班的路上他决定干脆打个电话好了。通常来说他不会这么做的。纽约现在是凌晨一点，如果他在Even要开会前的半夜把人家吵醒，他会感觉很愧疚，但胃里传来的紧张实在让人无法忽略，心跳也快到一种惊人的速度。

电话打通了，Isak紧张地敲着大腿，Even会马上接起来，用充满困意的声音告诉他冷静下来，什么事都没有。他只是在开玩笑，而Isak只是恰好没理解笑点在哪，接着他的淡定和理智就会回来。问题就解决了。

电话铃响了五秒钟。

由于Isak过于专注地听着耳边沉闷的嘟嘟声，他差点儿走过了自己的店门。他费了一阵功夫才掏出钥匙，手抖得像筛糠一样，试了三次才把钥匙插进去，他进屋后又关上门，在门上靠了一会，朝柜台旁边的高脚凳走去。

嘟嘟声又响了五秒钟，然后发出咔的一声，代表有人接起了电话，Isak松了口气，但耳边传来的却是一个机械的女声。

“您所拨打的电话暂时无法接通。请稍后再试。”

_操。_

他又打了一次。

“您所拨打的电话暂时无法接通。请稍后再试。”

_你估计只是在大惊小怪。或许他只是关机了，要不就是手机没电了。他可能睡得正香呢。你他妈什么时候才能学会_ 冷静一点？

但他还是忍不住查了纽约飞奥斯陆的航班，一共要飞七个小时，这就意味着Even会在奥斯陆下午两点左右到达。前提是他真会在要开重要会议的这天飞到奥斯陆，自从他俩开始发短信后他就一直在说这个会，所以他不会真飞过来的。 _不会的。_

因为那样的话就太鲁莽了，Even有时候是挺冲动的，但他又不傻。

整个事情都感觉不对劲。

“嗨Isak！我们要晚一会开店吗？”

Isak猛一抬头，发现门口走进来Julian，他的声音打破了屋里之前的安静。有那么一会，他不知道该回什么。

“我吓到你了吗？”Julian笑着问，把大衣挂在了衣架上。

“没——”Isak停了一下。“没有，别担心。”

Julian开始说自己的事，Isak想集中注意力听，但他一直在想Even。他扯着指甲周围的肉刺，直到他的手开始流血。Julian又问了他一遍还好吗，Isak说不出话来，只能点点头。

今天的时间似乎格外缓慢。在某一刻，Isak考虑要不要让Julian帮他看着店，这样他就可以回家大吼一通，至少路上的新鲜空气能缓解一下他的焦虑。他一直在联系Even，但每次传来的都是那个机械音，最后Isak只想把手机狠狠摔在地上。

十二点毫无意外地到了，然后是一点，现在Isak觉得自己真要吐出来了。一上午他什么都没干，只是在店里转悠，随意地将一摞书从一个架子移到另一个架子上。Julian一直在奇怪地看着他，但他没有再问Isak的感受，对此Isak很感激。

两点过去了，两点半也过去了，Isak知道如果飞机是两点落地，Even一下飞机就来找他的话，那他现在应该到了——从机场到市里只需要半个小时。但Even并不在这，没有任何迹象表明他现在在奥斯陆，前提是Isak没有漏掉任何新闻。

最后，Isak做了从早上到现在的第一次深呼吸，或许真是他草木皆兵了。或许Even今天只是关了机——他之前不是说过吗，有时候为了保持专注他会把手机关了。说不定他现在正在开会，等他开完一开机，反倒会被Isak那么多未接来电和短信吓一跳。或许Isak应该——

他的手机传来了专属于短信的声音（这可能是Isak这么多年来第一次用这个功能…）

Even：你觉得我会拿这种事开玩笑吗？？？

半小时后见，宝贝儿

操。

操操操。

Isak喘不上气了。Julian在跟他说着什么，但他完全理解不了，他只是比划了一下，示意自己要到外面去，他出了门，试图冷静下来，但他手抖得像疯了一样， _他到底该他妈怎么办。_

他不明白。他脑子根本转不过来，他只是想搞清楚Even为什么会——

哦。

就像是他周遭的一切都被消了音，他终于想通了。他慢慢想起了几个月前读的那些资料。Even几乎就没睡过觉。他爆发式的精力和创造力。他可是 _横跨了操蛋的大西洋_ ，就因为Isak喝醉后的手欠。

他感觉有点恶心。

Even半个小时后就到了，所有的迹象都表明他在躁狂期。Isak不知道该怎么处理，他不知道Even到了后该怎么办，他自己都冷静不下来，他怎么可能想明白Even现在需要什么。

他得给人打个电话。

他都不记得自己拨号的动作，但事后想起来，大概是一种神奇的本能让他选择打给了Sana，而不是Jonas或Eva。

“Isak？”

“Sana，我需要——操，我需要你哥的电话。Even不对劲，他就——他就 _坐飞机_ 飞过来了，他还有个很重要的会要开，我不知道该怎么做，他说他马上就到了，我不——”

他还是喘不上气，某一刻，他的嘴似乎都不知道该怎么说话了。他感觉不到他的手脚了。

“好，Isak，看样子你似乎是惊恐发作了，在我干别的之前，我需要你先呼吸。深吸一口气，憋着数四个数，然后呼气地时候从一数到七，你可以做到吗？”

Isak想告诉她 _没时间_ 冷静了，但他连这句话都说不出口，嗯，看样子她说的对，他还是乖乖听话做了深呼吸。她一直在重复着指示，声音紧绷着但很平静，对他来说就像是一条救命绳索。Isak站在那，额头抵着店外冰冷的石墙，双眼紧闭，强迫自己呼吸。慢慢的，他又能感受到自己的手了。

“Even出什么事了？”Sana等他缓得差不多之后问。“Elias说他现在应该在纽约，不过上一周他们并没有怎么联系所以。”

Sana简短的问题差点让Isak的惊恐症再次发作，但他还是回复了她。“他不在，他在奥斯陆。”他能感觉到她在安静地消化这个信息。“Sana，我觉得——我觉得他现在可能在躁狂期。我们之前又开始发短信了，他几乎都没怎么睡觉，昨晚他给我发短信说要来奥斯陆——”看我。他甚至连这句话都说不完。愧疚如潮水般涌来。“我以为他在开玩笑，我不知道——我今天一整天都联系不上他，他只是给我发短信说他已经在奥斯陆了，他要来这。”

她似乎在那边和Elias低声商量了一会，Isak焦虑地等着，试图再次做几个深呼吸。Sana商量好后告诉他，Even的父母现在不在市里，但他的朋友们会去书店接他。Isak试图告诉自己这样他就可以放心了，但他还是担心地一塌糊涂。

“Isak，他会没事的。我知道你觉得这事儿都怪你，但不是的。这不是你的错，”她说。Isak说不出别的，只是小声向她道了谢，Sana挂了电话。

他回店里等着，衷心希望Even的朋友们能比他先到。

他当然没这么走运。有时候Isak觉得运气这玩意儿对自己来说就是根棒球棒，每转过一个弯就给他当头来一棒。

他正揉着脸时门口的铃铛响了。场景讽刺般似曾相识。想当初他第一次看见Even从那扇门走进来，也完全不知道接下来会发生什么。他认出了那件外套（Even当然会穿着同一件外套），他的胃里一沉。

嗯，他的运气就是差到这种地步。

两人四目相接后时间似乎停了一会。Even的黑眼圈很明显，头发在卫衣的帽子下乱糟糟的，他的眼睛很明亮， _过于_ 明亮了。

“Halla.”

Even露出了他的招牌笑容，Isak几乎想下意识地笑回去——这已经成为了一种肌肉记忆。

“Halla,”他呼出一口气。

“你怎么这么惊讶。你觉得我不会真的出现？”

他听起来没什么事，Even的声音和两人上次对话时一样。Isak不知道自己怎么会觉得Even连声音都会变，但它一点都没变。就是Even的嗓音，仅仅是见到他就让Isak的心里一动。

“见到我不高兴吗？”

还没等Isak回答，Even就已经几步迈到了他身边，他就这么走进了Isak的私人领域。他靠了过来，Isak微微后退一步，他的反应似乎并没有阻止Even的热情，他只是歪着头笑着。Isak的心碎了一点。

“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？Fy faen，你那天看起来太他妈撩人了。现在也是，”Even把身子侧过去一点，以免把书碰掉，朝Isak夸张地动了动眉毛。

Isak感觉很奇怪。他明明是Even，但，他跟之前不太一样。他的语速有点快，浑身的能量满到溢出来，并不是说之前的Even就 _绝不可能_ 这样，但还是感觉不对劲。即便是当他将视线放在Isak脸上时，Isak觉得他也并没有真正看进去。他想起来Magnus之前说过，在他母亲躁狂期的时候，他会觉得很难和她沟通，Isak现在正是这样的感觉。即便Even就在这，就在他面前，他俩之间就像有一堵玻璃墙，他碰不到他。

“现在几点了？”

Isak庆幸自己终于可以有机会看下手机了。Even的朋友们没有给他发任何短信。“15:15.”

“许个愿吧。你猜怎么着？”Even问，没等Isak回答就接着说了下去。“我们应该去个地方。我们他妈应该订间酒店！我们可以去Radisson Blu，一路上可以把我们去过的地方都走一遍。或者就叫酒店服务，然后在房间里待一天。”

Isak才注意到Even什么行李都没拿，他多么想相信Even是先回了趟家，把东西都放下才来找的他，但这蹩脚的理由连他自己都说服不了。

“听起来不错，”Isak说，Even的状态的确很不好，不然他不会听不出来Isak的声音有多克制，有多僵硬。“但等下——Even，我走不了，我现在还得工作呢。”

“Julian可以帮你看着，”Even随意地说。他似乎没办法站在原地不动，他一直在用脚踢着柜台，发泄着他旺盛的精力。

“不行，这毕竟是我的店，我不能大中午的就走了。不过，Elias他们就要来了，你可以跟他们多聊聊天，我正好看店。他们也很久没见到你了。”

Even没说话，Isak想扇自己一巴掌。他感觉自己屁用都没有，他不知道该做什么，该如何处理眼下的情况。他不知道如何在确保Even不受伤害的同时也不让自己心碎，虽然后者已经是既定事实了。

“差点忘了给你的礼物！”

“我的礼物？”Isak弱弱地问。

“我一直在准备给你的礼物啊，”他摇着头，好像觉得Isak怎么能不知道他在说什么。“那个惊喜？”

“是什么？”

Even笑得更欢了，他挑起眉毛。“我不能现在告诉你，你得再等等。”Even靠在了柜台上，他的目光终于实实在在地放在了Isak的身上，Isak只想望进那双闪亮的眼睛里。Even继续说，声音软了一点。“来嘛…现在就走，我们可以一起去冒险。我只想和你在一起。我想和你把世上所有的事都做了。”

Isak心里的裂缝深了一点。

门口的铃铛声吓了他一跳，Isak认出来人是Mikael，Elias和Adam，他长出一口气。如果现在来的是顾客，他绝对应付不了。

“Even，哥们儿！”Elias给Even来了个熊抱，Even开心地抱了回去，眼睛笑得眯起来。

“嗨，Isak，”Mikael说，朝Isak笑了一下。“你还好吗？”

Isak快速点头。他俩寒暄了几句，Isak恨自己不能跟 _他们_ 一样淡定，他们看起来真心想见到Even。他们似乎一点都不担心。为什么Isak不能也放下胸口的沉重呢？

“嗨，咱还是别耽误Isak工作了，”Mikael说。“毕竟不是所有人都跟我们一样闲着不干事，咱也不买书。况且你好不容易回来了，我们可以像去年那样到春季游乐园好好玩一圈。”

“你说店家会不会还禁止我们玩那个牛奶瓶的游戏？”Adam问。

“等我给你赢个奖品的，”Even告诉Isak。“我玩完就回来找你。”

他觉得Mikael好像对他说了句什么，大概是谢谢，但Isak分辨不出来。他只能强迫自己点点头，这是他能做到的极限了。

——

他又等了两分钟才出了门，朝着Even他们的反方向走了一会，坐在了一个长椅上。之前他只能感到焦虑，现在则只剩下空虚。就像他头上有一个气泡，隔绝了所有外界的声音——与其说隔绝，倒不如说是音量被调低了，他仿佛在水下。水下，他想起了那段回忆，缩了一下。他以为自己会感到痛苦，但他已经麻木到没有任何感觉了。

他麻木地给Julian发短信，告诉他钥匙在哪，让他帮自己锁上店门。他觉得如果让他现在回去的话，他保不准在路上就会崩溃。Julian关心地问他没事吧，他尽自己最大的努力发了一句， _没事我只是有点不舒服_ 。他没撒谎。

他说的是实话。

他的确感觉不太舒服。

幸好他的身体早就记住了回公寓的路，周遭的一切好像都离他很远，他也懒得管。他走到公寓门前，按了门铃，因为他不知道自己把钥匙放在哪了，况且以他现在的状态估计也捅不进锁孔。

“嗨！”一个欢快的声音从扩音器里传来，他差点没反应过来是谁，他没想到Eva会在。“您哪位？”

“Eva?”

“Isak？你怎么不用你的钥匙开门？”她问，他想回答，但他脑子里现在嗡嗡作响，所以他只是推开门往楼上走去。走着走着他才反应过来今晚他们本来约好了和Eva和Jonas一起玩。Eva来早了，她要么知道他们把备用钥匙藏哪了，要不就是确定Linn会在家。

他走到门口，门已经是半掩着的了，他进了屋，没再往里走，只是在过道待着。他不确定接下来该做什么。尽管他现在有一种脱离现实的感觉，但一想到他走进去之后Eva就会对他问这问那，他就觉得自己要崩溃。他能听见她在厨房里折腾着什么，哼着一首他认不出来的曲子。

他不知道该对她说什么。他不知道该怎么解释——前提是他还有张嘴的力气。

他的肺又开始不受控制地紧缩着。喉咙也开始发干。

“你回来得挺早啊？”她大声问，Isak想说些什么，但他发不出声音。

他不确定自己在那站了多久，僵了多久。在某一刻，Eva肯定是意识到了他的不对劲，他模糊地听见她的脚步声，她略带困惑地问了一句“Isak？”

如果她下一句要问“发生了什么”，Isak绝对应付不来。但她什么都没问，只是站在那看了一会Isak。虽然室内开着暖气，Isak还穿着毛衣，但他依旧抖个不停。

没过几秒，她就走到了他身边抱住了他，Isak意识到她什么都不需要问。她比他聪明多了，她默默地表达着她的关心：她小心地环住他，抓住他的毛衣，试图让两人贴得近一点，再近一点。

她的动作里有一种保护意味，要放在平时他肯定会开个玩笑，他怎么需要小小的Eva来保护他，但现在他只能拼命把眼泪憋回去。

在他脑海深处，晃动着一副和此刻正相反的画面，里面是他抱着伤心的Eva。

他的胃里传来一股熟悉的愧疚感。

Jonas是他最好的朋友，但他和Eva之间有点他俩都解释不清的感情。他记得一开始他喜欢不起来Eva，因为她就突然出现在他的生活里，夺走了他和Jonas相处的时间，但这种感觉在某一刻消失了，因为他意识到了Eva有多好。他俩的友情大概是源于对Jonas的爱，等他俩的父亲都走了之后，再加上他们对滑板都不感兴趣，他们之间的友谊越来越深。这些天，他们之间的感情好像已经超越了简单的友谊，Isak不知道该怎么形容，但他知道这种感觉让他感觉很开心，很轻松。

Eva在感觉到他的退意后收紧了胳膊，Isak以为这种亲密会让他难以承受，但他渐渐从中感到了平静。他在Eva温暖的怀抱里找到了安全感。她慢慢把他领到客厅，一路上她一直没有松开他的毛衣，Isak对此很感激，因为他有一种奇怪的感觉，如果她松手了，那他自己也将不复存在。

他们坐到沙发上后，Eva又抱住了他，她蜷在他身边。过了一会，Isak让自己靠在了她身上。然后，他闭上了眼。

等他再睁开眼时，天已经黑了。Eva已经不在他身边了，但他身上盖着一条Eskild的毛茸茸的毯子。他感觉昏头涨脑的，像是睡了一个既不够长又不够短的午觉，事实可能的确如此。

“嗨，瞌睡虫，”Eva轻声和他打招呼。

他抬起头，看见她靠在门框上。“嗨。”

“我做了吃的，你想来一点吗？”

他考虑了一会，点了点头。

“马上就来，”她说，听起来松了一口气，消失在了厨房里。他听见她在翻找着餐具，他心不在焉地掏出了手机，抓在手里转了一会，给自己找点事干。不一会Eva就端着托盘回来了，上面放了好几个盘子，还有两杯水。

“我差不多就是把半成品加工了一下”她说，“做的是柠檬迷迭香鸡肉。你没有迷迭香，我跟用了点Linn的，她说她不介意。怕是Mahdi也要佩服我东拼西凑的本领，你说呢？”

整个晚上她都没有问发生了什么，她只是让他坐在那，安静地吃饭。有时她会讲一些她找工作的趣事（“讲真，都他妈狗屁不通。你想获得这份工作，就必得有两年的工作经验，可你要想有工作经验意味着你得先获得这份工作。这他妈叫老娘怎么给这个社会做出贡献？”），又或是说起Magnus昨晚试图钓个帅哥的场面。

门铃又响了，Isak被那声音惊得躲了一下。

“估计是Jonas来了，”Eva说着站起身。“我去开门。”

她在过道待了一会，估计是在等Jonas上来，Isak觉得她想在Jonas进门之前先提醒他一下。他猜对了，因为Jonas在进屋后就直直地看向他，表情有点担心，眉毛微微皱着。

“嗨哥们儿，”他说，一屁股坐在Isak旁边的沙发里。

“我刚坐这的，”Eva小声抱怨了一句，坐在了另一边。

他们安静地坐了一会，Isak知道他俩都在等他开口。他对Jonas的安慰策略心知肚明，他会让Isak按照他自己喜欢的节奏来，但Isak知道这次他是躲不过去了。

“我觉得——我肯定Even的躁郁症发作了。”

他觉得他俩应该都没想到自己会这么说，但他俩表现得都很淡定，没有退缩。

“你俩又开始联系了？”Jonas问。

“不久之前的事，就——你记得上次我给他发短信吧？”他问，Jonas点头。“他回我了。之后我又给他发了一条短信，呃，就在我跟他说让他忽略我的那条之后。我都不知道…我是说，他只是问我最近怎么样，一来二去就聊起来了。”

说到这他突然意识到了一点，他的胃又拧在一起。会不会从他们重新聊起天后Even就一直处于躁狂的状态？会不会是他自己心太大才没看出来？

不然Even为什么会在几个月之后突然开始联系他？当初明明是他选择离开的不是吗？这样一切就说通了，他恨这个结论。

“所以他是发作了？”Eva问。“你是说，他的躁郁症发作了？”

“呃…我觉得，应该是他的躁狂症发作了。又或是轻度躁狂？我不——”一瞬间，几个月前他看的资料都从他的脑海里消失了。一切都搅在一起。“它发作的时候，呃，应该是轮流来的。”

想到Even一个人捱着他的抑郁期，他就心里一痛。

_他不是一个人_ ，他提醒自己，但他的脑海里又有一个声音， _但我没有在他身边。_

他不知道该做什么。他有种感觉，像是他想做点 _什么_ ，但事实是他什么都做不了，他只能坐在这，眼睁睁看着自己为此难过。

“你怎么知道的？我是说他发作的事，”Jonas接着问，Isak的注意力被拉回到了公寓里。“他自己跟你说的吗？”

“不是。他——他飞过来了。从纽约。就，昨晚突然决定的，”他说着又感到了愧疚。“我觉得他这么做是因为我昨天发短信说我想他了。我醒来的时候就看见他的短信说什么他已经上飞机了。我以为他只是——操，我以为他只是在开玩笑，然后我想确认一下，就给他打电话，但我一直打不通。我联系不上他，然后我就开始担心了。”

“靠。”

“嗯。”

“然后呢？”

“他——我在他来找我之前给Sana打了个电话，她让她哥哥还有其他人过来接他了。”

“所以他现在跟他的朋友在一起？”

“嗯，应该是…Mikael说他的父母现在不在市里？所以他会联系他们，在那之前他们会照顾Even。很显然他们之前也遇到过这种情况。”

“我是说，他们已经认识有一段时间了，对吧？他们应该知道怎么做，”Jonas说。“他有人陪着就好。”

“我只是——我只是不明白我怎么会没注意到，”Isak喃喃道，越想越恨自己的粗心。Even几乎不睡觉，他不停地在说自己的剧本。他得有多自私才会连这么明显的迹象都注意不到？

他看见Eva和Jonas快速交换了一个眼神，他总是羡慕他们能如此轻松快速地读懂彼此的想法，一个眼神足以。他多希望自己也能做到。

（他大概知道自己做不到的原因。）

“但是Isak…你俩之间隔着半个地球，”Eva小心翼翼地说。“我知道你在后悔怎么没早点发现，但没人要求你这么做。你已经几个月没联系他了，对吧？这不是你必须做到的事。”

“Eva说的对，哥们儿。他来这也不是你的错。我知道你喜欢把责任都归在自己身上，但这不是…这件事谁都怪不了。人生不如意事十之八九。”

Isak知道，他 _知道_ 。他没有义务来照顾Even，他也不用非得在事情发生的下一秒就发现苗头，但他不停地在想，在别的平行宇宙里，他的确发现了那些苗头，那么此刻陪在Even身边的就不是他的朋友，而是他自己了。他想起那句“我们的宇宙不会因为其他宇宙的存在而变得不那么重要”。他不停地在想他让这个宇宙里的Even失望了。因为尽管他相信平行宇宙，相信此刻一切都在发生，他依旧希望，在这个宇宙里，他们最后能在一起。

在这个宇宙里，他们本来能在一起的。


	10. 第十章

接下来的几天一晃而过，Isak都不知道自己怎么熬过去的。每天醒来后，他想着Even。每晚入睡前，他想着Even。不论他看了多少次手机，都没有Even的短信。对此他本不应该感到惊讶，但他还是忍不住担心。

经过Magnus，Jonas和Eskild的多次说服后，他意识到这些事都不应该怪到他身上，愧疚感轻了一点。

但那种熟悉的挫败感并没有减轻一分一毫。

他应该对重燃希望的自己生气的，但他连生气的力气都没有。

他越想这件事，就越意识到，自己是多么渴望他们能拥有第二次机会，因为他以为，他真的，真的以为这次他们能在一起。之前他潜意识里虽然也这么想，但这次和Even重建联系更像是一种征兆，Even又进入到他的世界里了。他本以为这次他不会再放手了，这次他要为他们的未来努力。

但现在，他不确定了。

因为如果不是Even的躁狂症发作了，他怎么会回自己的短信呢？不然他怎么会联系自己呢？或许这一切之所以发生，就是因为Isak恰好不合时宜地喝醉了，如果他一直保持清醒，他俩之间什么都不会有。他想相信他们之间发生的事情是出于双方的自愿，但他总是关不掉脑海里质疑和焦虑的声音。

现在他觉得，他们之间就这样了。一直以来他都以为他们或许能在一起，但他现在不这么想了，他的胸口只剩下一个空空的大洞，一个这辈子都填不满的洞。这跟之前完全不同，因为之前，他还有一丝希望。

希望正如Even喜欢的浪漫电影那样，他们最终还是会在一起，因为这是他俩命中注定的结局。他，Isak Valtersen，一个自称是科学家的书呆子，什么时候竟然信起了这种命中注定的说辞？但如果要他相信他会跟某个人 _命中注定_ 在一起，那人只能是Even。在他每次在浪漫电影中看到这个词时，只有这样说服自己，他才能平复心中涌起的希望。

——

Isak在心里默默数着日子。

第一天，他强迫自己去了书店，但没待多久就回了家，因为他每次看向门口，胃里就会一阵翻腾。他到家的时候Eskild本来正准备出门上班，结果他立刻就请了病假，没给Isak阻止他的机会。接下来的一整天里他们坐在沙发上，看着某部真人秀，Isak多少忘了一点，就一点，他到底在担心什么。

在某一刻他睡着了，等他醒来后，Eskild正看着他，表情是亲昵中带着悲伤，Isak觉得这个表情可能是Eskild专门为他准备的，因为他突然清楚地想起来（尽管其他记忆还是乱作一团）他第一次见到Eskild的时候他也是这副表情，当时他正在凌晨两点的gay吧里喝得烂醉。

“我——”Eskild开了口。

Isak移开了他的凝视，摇起了头。“你不用——”

“但是我想，你不用非得原谅我但——我觉得你听到后能好受点。我错了。我搞砸了。很砸那种。我真的很抱歉，我不应该那么做的，因为你说的对，我不能告诉你什么对你来说是最好的。我很抱歉我之前没意识到这点。”

Isak安静了一会，然后点了点头。

“谢了，我知道你只是想照顾好我。”

“我的确这么想，”Eskild回他，“但这不意味着我就做对了。你现在也不用装出一副一切都没事的样子了。我做了错误的决定。虽然我意识到了这一点，事情也不能重来。”

Isak看了他很久，不知道该说什么。

“我们都要为自己的行为负责，孩子，但这并不意味着我们就没办法往前看。”

Isak胸口一阵剧痛，他深吸一口气，紧紧地抱住了Eskild，一股暖流涌向他的四肢百骸，他终于有了一点安心的感觉。

第二天，Isak起床后忘了喝咖啡，Julian也没来，所以他差点没靠在柜台上睡过去。Mahdi来了店里，问他有没有某本烹饪书。

“我觉得…没？应该没有？呃，绝对没有，”Isak说，扭过头看着他那些可悲的摆着非科学类书籍的书架。他在想Mahdi为什么要在工作日大老远的跑到他的店里问，他要是想要折扣的话，发条短信就可以了，其他人都这么干。

“好，没事，反正我也不太需要。”Mahdi耸肩。“总之，你怎么样了？”

啊原来如此，他的朋友们开始轮流过来看他了，并且对此一点都不加掩饰。

这天Isak严肃地考虑要不要给Even的朋友打个电话，问问他怎么样了。他觉得这么做应该不会显得很奇怪，鉴于最开始还是他给他们打的电话。但真要打的话，他该说什么呢？

所以他就没打那个电话，也没给Even发短信，但他在网上查了躁郁症，把之前读过的资料又读了一遍，至少现在他能把对自己的失望转换成一种更积极的情感，而不是每天自怨自哀，他觉得这是Even想看到的。

当他在论坛上读着别人分享他们抑郁的感受时，他不禁想到了Even。他知道Even现在正在和了解他关心他的朋友们在一起，他们可以处理眼下的问题。尽管如此，他还是希望陪在Even身边的人能是他自己。

第三天，Isak失眠了。

他早早的就上了床，提前半小时就不玩手机了，甚至让Eskild给他泡了那种起奇怪的安眠草药茶（再加上那天早晨他只喝了两杯咖啡）。Noora很久之前给他推荐了一款冥想app，但他觉得不到最后一刻他是不会尝试冥想的。

他把所有能做的事都做了，网上看到的愚蠢的偏方都试了个遍，但他还是想事想得停不下来。两个小时过去了，外面一片漆黑，只有他的小闹钟发出一点光亮，提醒他时间在一分一秒地过去，一秒，又一秒，慢到惊人。

23:33的时候Isak打开了手机，因为说实话，这都过去两个小时了，反正他估计也睡不着了，还不如找点事干。他不知道自己装模作样地玩了那款策略小游戏有多久，基本上就是点完一堆按钮然后就等着爆炸，火花特效乱飞，最后弹出来一句“干得漂亮”。手机上方突然来了一条短信提示，Isak吓得差点没把手机丢出去，心跳反倒停了。

是Even。

有一会，他焦虑到什么都干不了，只能盯着那个提示，害怕看到短信的内容。即便他最近一直在开导自己，但万一Even的短信说的是他们之间发生的一切都是个错误呢…他不知道自己做没做好准备迎接这个暴击。

他又花了几秒来平复自己的心跳，手指也没有那种刺痒的感觉了。他觉得只要他不点开那条短信，他是不可能干别的了。

深吸一口气。

亲爱的Isak：

虽然我们已经比过去的几个月更亲密了一点，但我依旧觉得我们之间隔了大海重洋。我想告诉你很多很多。我很抱歉把你拖下水。我很抱歉我当初离开了。我很抱歉我把一切都搞砸了。我害怕别人伤害我，然而我所做的一切都在伤害你。我试图获得控制权，但我变得越来越失控。我害怕伤害到你。我害怕失去你。结果，它们都成了真。

我知道现在说什么都没意义了。我甚至都不知道你会不会读它，但过去的几个月里我一直在搞这个项目。我想把它展示给你很久了。或许你可以把它看作是一个平行宇宙。在另一个地方，我们可以在一起，直到永恒。

爱你的Even

Isak的嗓子变得又干又涩，他一直在眨眼，导致他都快看不清字了。他的胸口里装的仿佛不是心脏，而是一只蜂鸟。下面还附着一个文件。

他又读了两遍短信才点开它，弹出一个愚蠢的Google页面，问他确定要用Outlook的账号登入吗（没错他用的还是在2009年注册的Outlook账号，而不是Gmail的，有本事告他啊），还是说他想注册一个Google账号。

他焦急地按了好几下“跳过这一步”，终于打开了那个文件。

它是——

它是一部剧本。

他没有立刻开始读，他给了自己一点消化的时间，这是Even给他的很特殊的东西。Even将他所有的想法和感受都倾注进了他的作品里，现在他将这个特权交给Isak，他有权利读它了。

Isak花了一晚上的时间读完了这个讲述他和Even的故事。它开始于一个书店，结束在一个星空的夜晚。Isak并不是那种很有画面感的人，但他能看见整个故事就在他眼前上演。

它和Even形容地一模一样——一个他们最后在一起的平行宇宙。那个世界里谁都没有搞砸，他们一直保持着联络，他们不停地在聊天，看了很多Isak不知道的电影。

它夺走了他的呼吸。

它给人感觉很轻，很轻。有时Even会在旁边标注他想用哪首背景音乐，有时他会写“安静”。Isak知道Even肯定是想到了他们躺在床上的日日夜夜，一切是那么安静，只能听见彼此的轻声细语和床单摩擦的声音。

EVEN

名声不是真的，你懂吗？我走在那些人中间，我感觉不到真实。只有在这里，和你在一起，我才能感到真实。

ISAK

真的？

EVEN

真的。归根结底…

（停顿）

归根结底，我只是一个男孩，站在另一个男孩面前，请求他来爱我。

他在凌晨三点的时候读完了整个剧本，他蜂鸟般的心脏已经快到发疼，因为他是如此渴望得到它，因为Even写得每字每句，因为Even只为他们两人创造的那个小小宇宙。他只要闭上眼，一切就近在咫尺，触手可及。

——

他最后应该还是睡着了，因为在他睁开眼后，刺眼的阳光已经直射眼皮了。他又一次意识到他挂在窗户前的那块橘色的毯子是真起不到一个窗帘应起的作用（但他又觉得用这个比喻来形容他本人再恰当不过，虽说他也是个人，但他一直做不到跟别人倾诉自己的想法和感受，所以他有什么资格看不起这块毯子呢）。

白天的时候他又读了一遍剧本，差点忘了每周和朋友的聚会，直到Jonas给他打电话，问他想不想一起去买酒。

Isak同意了，因为他感觉自己再忍下去就要炸了。

就像是…过去的几周里，他把事情都藏在心里，努力不去打扰他的朋友，结果它们就越积越多，直到这一刻他再也忍不住了。但等他真在商店门口见到Jonas时，他又什么都说不出来。

显然Jonas注意到了有什么地方不对，因为Isak根本没法做到原地站着不动。

“你呃…没事吧？”他小心地问，像是害怕一不小心点燃Isak这个火药桶。

“没事，”Isak突兀地说完就想抽自己一巴掌。之前他用橘色窗帘来比喻自己没法跟别人沟通，本来只把它当个笑话来看，没想到事实还真是如此，扎心了。

“行，”Jonas小声说，但他把这个字拖得很长，暴露了他真实的想法。他没等柜台后的收银员问就递过去了他的ID，他就是这种人。

等他们到女生家里时，Magnus还没到，大家已经热火朝天得开始叙旧了。鉴于他们每周都见面，Isak不知道他们哪来这么多事情可说，但在他无意中听到Eva吐槽她各种奇葩面试经历后，他突然意识到不像他自己，他的朋友可是都活得非常充实，新鲜事层出不穷。

他坐在沙发上，两边是Jonas和Noora，同时听着他俩说话直到——

“这么说吧哥们儿，你知道我爱你，但你要是连十秒钟都坐不住的话，我就得把你请出去了，”Mahdi告诉他，Isak听到他的训斥后猛地抬起了头。

大家都不说话了。

Isak想说“抱歉”，但他一长嘴就冒出了别的话，“Even又给我发短信了。”

大家依旧没说话。

他从兜里掏出手机，犹豫了一秒还是点开了短信，递给了Jonas。Jonas快速地看完。他又把手机递给Eva，在她接过来之前，Jonas看了他一眼，Isak挥了挥手，示意他“随意”。他的手机在屋子里转了一圈，每个人读得时候都很安静，Isak焦虑地敲着大腿。手机又回到了他的手里，他盯着屏幕看了一会，即便他早就背住了Even的每一个字。然后他把手机放回兜里，看了看众人。

“你还…你还没回他？”Noora问他。

Isak摇头。

“因为，他之前联系我的时候就已经处于躁狂期了，所以我没办法——如果他没发作的话可能就不会联系我了。他现在可能只是心怀愧疚，因为，‘把我拖下水’之类的，但…这什么也说明不了。他现在这么说，可能是因为处在抑郁期，而不是他真这么想…我不能让他一直吊着我，对吧？” _我不能被他三番五次伤透了心，对吧？_ 其实他真正想说的这句，但他觉得这句话听起来有点太矫情了。Jonas和Eskild一直就是这个意思，但说实话，他总听不进去。他想尽量理智地看待整件事情，但他心里想得完全是另一回事。“所以我应该…就别管了…因为，很明显他现在的状态不对，但这并不意味着我就要上赶着去找他。他身边有他的朋友和家人…什么的。”

屋里又是一片安静。

“对。”Vilde说，但她听起来很犹疑。“我觉得你说的…挺有道理的。”

“Jonas？”

“他不能总是想走就走，这对你不公平。况且，你也不欠他的。”Jonas等了一会又加了一句。Chris也点头，但他的语气也很不坚定。Eva的表情几乎称得上痛苦。

“对，”Isak重复着。“Sana？”

Sana只是皱着眉看着他，他意识到她处于一个两难的境地，毕竟她和Even也认识很久了，所以他转向了她旁边的人。

“Chris？”

“名人最终都留不下来的，”她说，但即便是她也办法维持以往的自信。

Isak几乎要受不了屋子里的沉默了，然后——

“下面的链接是什么？”Noora问。

“哦，它是，”Isak咽了一口。“呃，它是部剧本。一部关于我俩的电影。里面的我们，在一起了，没人把事情搞砸，所以——嗯。”他耸了耸肩。

“哦。”

又是沉默。

“所以他…给你俩写了部以喜剧收尾的电影？”Noora问，她慢慢吐出一口气。“我觉得…嗯，你不应该让它影响你的决定。呃，对，你做得对，”她加了一句，点着头，随后一点都不隐晦地和Eva交换了一个饱含质疑的眼神。

Isak点头，听了这么多后他一点都没有好受起来，还没等他开口，Magnus华丽地登场了。

“大家伙！我来啦，”他高兴地宣布。没人理他。他过了一会才意识到屋里的气氛出奇得沉闷，皱着眉看着众人。“出什么事了？”

“我们刚在说，Isak决定不回到Even身边是对的，”Eva小心地接话。

Magnus的凝视转到了Isak身上。“搞毛？你俩又联系了居然还不告诉我？”

Isak靠在了沙发背上。“没什么大不了的，我们是重新联系了，但这都不重要了，什么都说明不了。”

如果他们是在漫画里的话，他很确定现在Magnus脑袋上会冒出一堆问号，眼睛也会夸张地瞪大。

“他在躁狂期，好吗？我是说我俩重新联系起来的时候。就因为我喝醉了之后跟个傻逼一样给他发了几条短信，他就坐飞机过来了。”Magnus哼了一声，但示意Isak继续。“但他，他的躁郁症发作了。所以他就来了，他就——乱七八糟说了一大推，然后他的朋友来把他接走了，他们现在应该在陪着他，我觉得。昨天他给我发了条短信，说他很抱歉之类的。”

Magnus一时没说话，然后他问，“我还是不明白？”

“他躁狂症发作了，”Isak重复了一遍。

“我知道，Isak，你说过了，”Magnus翻了个白眼。“但，这有什么关系呢？你为什么不能联系他？”

Isak盯着他看了一会，Magnus让他觉得他像是脑子进了水，但事实明明相反，这感觉真奇怪。

“他给我发短信是因为他躁狂症发作了，而不是因为他真的想联系我？”他有点恨自己不由自主把一句陈述说成了问句。“然后现在他又来跟我道歉什么的，难道不是因为他处于抑郁期吗？”

Magnus依旧不为所动。尽管Isak还是没搞清楚眼前到底发生了什么，他感到了一种羞耻感。Magnus看了看众人，他看起来几乎是被Isak的话逗笑了，虽然Isak现在一点开玩笑的心情都没有。

“你他妈真是蠢到家了，”Magnus说，像是这再明显不过，他看着大家，仿佛在等众人的附和，但大部分人都懵逼地看着他。“哇哦，Even又不是——他只是躁郁症发作而已，又不是脑死亡了？当然啦，他的行为会受到一定影响，他在躁狂期间可能会更冲动一点，但你不能什么都不跟他聊，就自以为他做这些事都不是他自愿的。你就坐在这，任凭自己胡思乱想？”Magnus摇着头说。“你知道Even现在在哪吗？”

“家里？”

“不是——呃，好，我是指他的状态。他现在还抑郁吗？”

Isak咽了一口。“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”Magnus问，坐在了沙发的扶手上。Isak慢慢摇着头。“因为你还没回他？”这回Isak点了头，愈发懵逼起来。Magnus听起来不像是在生他的气，更像是在向他解释什么。“对，你当然没回他。别理我，哥们儿，但，我还以为你读了这么书之后能变聪明一点呢？你有没有想过亲自问问 _Even_ 他什么感觉？就，跟他好好聊聊，认真听他说他的感受？”

Magnus从桌上的碗里抓了一把薯片，嘎吱嘎吱地吃了起来，一边缓缓摇头，和Mahdi交换了一个眼神，显然是“他咋这么不开窍，对吧？”

从他收到Even的短信，或许是从他在那个灾难般的下午回到家后，Isak第一次感觉他的胸口轻了一点，像是他的大脑还需要花一会功夫来想明白，但等他想通后，一切都变得再明显不过。尽管Magnus问了一些很愚蠢的问题，也说了不少不合时宜的话，他…完完全全说到了点子上。

Even一直在这么说，Isak也一直在跟自己这么重复，归根结底，事情就是这么简单，不是吗？

_只有你才能明白你的感受。_

他受够了让别人替他做决定，他受够了这种失控的感觉。

他不想再忍了。

“操，”他喃喃道，把脸埋在了手里，然后又抬起头看着面前一双双期待的眼睛。“我简直错得离谱。”

“谢谢夸奖，”Magnus叹了口气，抬起手，仿佛已经做好了迎接一波鼓掌的准备。

Isak的皮肤有点发痒，感觉自己不能再在这干坐着了。他猛地站起来，不知道该去往何处，直到他想明白了，现在他只需要去一个地方，只有一件事能让他不再焦虑，那就是和Even待在一起。

“好，”Isak小声说，与其说是让众人听见，更像是在自言自语。“我得，呃，走了。”

大家似乎都行动了起来——Jonas在他后背上拍了拍，耳边都是祝他好运的声音。他正打算往门口走去，突然想起来他他妈还不知道Even住哪。是，他是去过， _一次_ ，那天晚上他都根本就没注意路线。他胃里一沉，转身准备问Sana，但她已经在他之前想到了这一点（先知人设屹立不倒）。

“我发短信问Elias了，他会给我发地址，你先往站台走，我收到他的回复就给你转过去。”

“谢谢你，”Isak喘着气说，这么多年来他欠了Sana很多人情，但如果他想把这次的还清，他怕是要这辈子每天都送给她一本科学书籍了。她冲他一笑，露出了招牌酒窝，他忍不住笑了回去，直到她打了他胳膊一下。

“还杵这干嘛，赶紧走！”

他赶紧出了门，身后传来众人的再见声，Magnus的声音格外明显“把我们的男人追回来！”然后他又叫了一声疼，显然是某人（估计是Jonas，他一向最支持Isak了）掐了他一把，Isak隐约有听见一句“得得得，你的男人”，但他不确定，因为现在他的耳膜里充斥着血液流动的轰隆。

他走到了街上，四月的寒风扑面而来。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不仅仅是因为焦虑，更因为兴奋，因为他终于做好了面对Even的准备。他每走一步，步伐就坚定一分。

最主要的是，他感到一阵如释重负。

他终于做出了决定（这次他不会再改了），他的心因此平静下来，一切都不再令他困惑，害怕和抵触。他要去见Even了，不论接下来发生什么，他都会奋战到底。即便最后依旧没有成功，至少他竭尽全力了，至少这都是 _他自己_ 的选择。

他在站台等了一会后收到了Sana发来的地址，后面还跟了一句“这次别再搞砸了”，他笑了。Isak长出一口气，点开Google地图，搜到了去Even家最快的路线。

他没多久就到了，一路上Isak都坐如针毡。之前的解脱感转瞬即逝，快到令人恼火，他又开始紧张了。他知道这不过是简单的焦虑，人一焦虑就会想些有的没的，理智上他对此知道得一清二楚，但他仍忍不住胡思乱想，因为万一Even不想见他呢？

到了某一刻他实在受不了了。他又点开短信，读了第n+1遍，他怀疑是不是自己读太多了，想太多了，说不定Even只是想道完歉，然后他就可以心安理得地给他俩画上句号。

按理来说，此刻在他脑海里说话的声音应该是Jonas的，但这次是Magnus的话回荡在他耳边（谁能想到呢？）。

他不应该替Even做决定。Even不也一直在这么说吗？他之前把一切都搞砸了，不就是因为他以为他的离开是为了Isak好吗？

但Isak又想到了一点。如果Even家里有别人呢？他的朋友？或许他的父母提前回来陪他了？他们会让他进门吗？他们知道自己是谁吗？

当他站在Even的公寓门前，他犹豫了。他的心又不好好待在原地，而是选择往他嗓子眼里跑，他的手心开始出汗，他以为它们在抖，其实它们并没有动，但他之前感受到的冷静消失了。

最后，因为正好有一个女人走了出来，他都不用自己按门铃，就借此进了楼道里。眼前的场景似曾相识，他又在爬这几节楼梯了，只是这次他没有浑身湿透，Even也不在他身边跟他开玩笑。说实话他的玩笑也没有多好笑，但Isak就是笑得停不下来。

他知道Even的备用钥匙藏在哪里，上次来的时候Even告诉他了，但他还是敲了门，因为只有Even才能决定Isak能不能进门。

什么都没发生。

Isak在脑海里数了六十下，又敲了一次，这次更焦急一点。

还是什么都没发生。

或许他不应该这么做，或许他不应该要求Even现在做任何事情，尤其还是为了他。或许这会让Even觉得承受不来，Isak应该直接离开，事后再给他发条短信。

他将重心从一只脚换到了另一只脚上。他既想离开，又想留下。因为他已经走到了这一步，他已经做好了准备，尽管他还是很焦虑，但他准备好了，或许他不应该要求Even也必须在此刻就准备好，这样对他不公平，但他想，至少他应该让Even知道。

门后传来了解锁的声音，Isak回过神来，肾上腺素一路飙升，与此同时，他屏住了呼吸。门开了，眼前的一切让他心如刀割。

Even的模样憔悴至极。他穿着一件厚毛衣和运动裤，头发大半都藏在卫衣的帽子下。接着Isak注意到了Even的眼神，如此疲惫，它们跟Isak在这几个月里做梦时见到的那双熠熠生辉的眼睛形成了如此鲜明的对比，它们是灰蒙蒙的，黯淡的。Isak感觉到一种像是被人打了一拳的痛苦。Even的肩膀缩着，嘴唇也干裂起皮。

但Even就在自己眼前，他就站在门口，浑身颤抖着。两人四目相接，Isak心里一动。他觉得自己应该说点什么，解释一下他为什么会在这里，但他不确定他能不能找到恰当的词语，他都不确定自己还具不具有说话的能力。

但那些都不重要，他想。

重要的是：Even的手在颤抖，他舔了舔嘴，张开嘴像是要说什么，但他没发出任何声音。

重要的是：Isak走近了一步，做出那件在眼下看来唯一正确的事，唯一一件他觉得自己 _可以_ 做到的事。他双手搂上了Even的肩，将他拥进自己的怀里。

重要的是：Even的呼吸颤抖着，他的双手环在了Isak的腰上，头埋进了Isak的颈窝里。

重要的是：他的胸口传来了Even的体温，Isak觉得他终于可以喘上气了。


	11. 第十一章

他们什么都没说，只是松开彼此，走进了过道里。Even的公寓里基本上是一片漆黑。Even似乎踌躇了一会，像是不知道接下来该往哪里走，所以Isak拉过他的手，领着他走进了卧室。Even现在仿佛与外界失去了联系，Isak不太确定他在想什么，但他觉得Even的肩膀在见到自己后稍稍放松了一点。

床头放着一杯凉茶，看起来一口没动。墙上贴了很多电影海报，书架上堆满了书，还有一盆假的植物，上面贴了一张便利贴写着“至少这株是死不了了xo mutta”。Isak发现柜子里还放着一架唱片机，他默默记下，打算以后损一损Even是多爱装逼。桌上放着一摞纸，看样子像是一部剧本。

虽然这明显就是Even的房间，但Isak总觉得有什么地方不对劲，或许是因为一切都太整洁了——反倒缺少了生气。屋子里唯一称得上乱的地方就是Even的床，被子也堆在一起。

Isak捏了捏Even的手，让他躺到了床上。Isak把外套脱了放在了书桌前的椅子上，又瞥了一眼墙上贴着的简笔画，然后也躺了下来，两个人蜷在一起。

他们都没有说话，要是放在从前，Isak估计早就尴尬得忍不下去了，但现在他一点都不觉得别扭，仿佛此刻的安静再自然不过。

他们躺了一会，Isak一直在看着Even。他们枕着各自枕头，屋子里很暗，只有Isak身后的床头柜上的一盏小台灯发出的一点光，但他依旧可以清晰地认出Even的轮廓。

“你想睡觉的话也没关系的，”Isak在某一刻喃喃道。Even没说话，只是一直看着他。他看出来Even似乎不敢把视线移开，好像害怕他一闭眼Isak就会消失不见，所以他用鼻子蹭了蹭Even，又加了一句，“我保证等你醒来后我还会在这里。”

Even又看了他一会，缓缓吐出一口气，把脸往枕头里埋了埋，闭上了眼睛。

Isak又躺了一会，感觉自己也放松下来。他的眼睛也有点睁不开了，但他还不想这么快就闭眼，他还想再看一会Even，不放过他脸上的任何一个细节。有点像是回到了之前的那个泡泡里，但这次他不再担心它会破掉了，它变得更加坚韧了，将两个人罩在里面，保护着他们。

不论Even醒着的时候有多么活泼好动，大声热情，他睡着的时候就安静地躺在那里，连一根小拇指也不曾动过。Isak一直看着他，看着他，即便是这回他知道，他不必再将一切都记在脑海里，因为他们将不再分开，但他还是一直看着他。

在某一刻，Even翻了下身，Isak小心地将滑下来的毯子塞了回去，这样Even就会一直在那个温暖的被窝里。然后，他轻轻往前蹭了蹭，贴着身边睡着的男孩的弧度蜷起了身体。

终于，Isak也睡着了。

——

他醒来后，阳光已经从窗帘的缝隙中透了出来。Even还在睡着，Isak小心地探下身去，从地上的衣服兜里掏出了手机。他极度庆幸自己昨晚在来公寓之前把手机调成了静音，不然他们一晚上不知道要被吵醒多少次。大部分的提示都是群聊里的消息，他们昨晚后来好像在玩一个很迷的猜字游戏，之后大家又对一套成人填色书上了瘾，不知是谁拿来的。剩下则是Magnus发来的短信。

Magnus：你那边还好吗？？？

哥们儿求求了回下我 我已经嗑Evak嗑到无法自拔了

没 认真的 你还好吗？

Jonas让我别老给你发了，那我就不发了，记得之后回我xx

Isak：我和Even在一起

已经没事了

Isak把手机面朝下放在胸口，又转了转它。他在纠结要不要问问Magnus自己该怎么做，前提是他现在真的能为Even做点什么的话。突然，他听见了门锁转动的声音，他慌了。他下意识就去看Even，但Even似乎还在熟睡中，并没有被门口的动静吵醒。

他屏住呼吸，只听到一阵脚步声（应该是一个人发出来的，所以或许不是Even的父母提前回来了？）。他知道他不能一直藏下去，毕竟被人发现他和Even躺在一张床上总比他自己出去打招呼更尴尬一点，后者至少还不会吵醒Even。

_得。_

他慢慢走出了房间，小心把卧室门拉上。他走进了厨房，Mikael在里面整理着购物袋里的东西，正往水果碗里放着柑橘。

在听见动静后抬头看见了Isak，似乎因为眼前突然出现个人吓了一跳，但他对于Isak的存在又没有很惊讶。他盯着Isak看了一会，然后点了点头，与其说是做给Isak看的，更像是自我确认。

“你想喝点茶吗？”

Isak木木地点头。Mikael走过去给水壶接上水。

“Even还在睡觉？”

Isak又点了次头，快速加了一句“嗯”，声音因为刚起床而有点沙哑。

Mikael点头，打开了水壶的开关。他们安静地等着水烧开。在某一刻，Mikael抓起一个柑橘递给了Isak，Isak摇摇头拒绝了。Mikael耸肩，自己剥开吃了。他就像是在自己家的厨房里一样，Isak知道他应该来过很多次了，而自己才第二次，所以他仍有一种格格不入之感。

最后他们坐在了那张小桌子前，面前各有一杯茶。Isak在脑海里拼命搜索话题，但他除了道歉或是解释以外，别的什么都想不出来。Isak不知道Mikael对于他和Even之间发生的事了解多少。

“你多会来的？”Mikael终于问了。

“昨晚。他——他前天晚上给我发了短信，”Isak说，意识到这话好像显得他有点不情不愿，不过好在事实的确如此。

Mikael点头，像是他已经猜到了Even会发什么。他又看了一眼Isak，眉头轻皱着，Isak以为他要跟Even最好的朋友来次正经的谈话了，但Mikael没再问问题。事实上，他甚至都没问Isak为什么会在Even的公寓里，他似乎已经接受了他的存在。

Isak对此深怀感激。他都不确定如果Mikael真问起来的话，他该怎么回答。

“听着，我很在乎Even。在乎到，我会为他上刀山下火海，把他写的所有的乱七八糟的剧本都读了。我会在凌晨三点听他跟我叨逼叨他的想法，装出一副它们简直太牛逼了的样子，不过他这个人有时候是真能装，”Mikael话风一转，Isak不由笑出了声。“对吧？我知道他是一片好心，不过你也不用太在意，哥们儿。别跟自己过不去。总之——我不知道你俩之间具体发生了什么，因为刚提到的那位装逼王子什么都没跟我们说，但是…我不知道。我不想当电影里那种坏人，随便就插进男女主之间，对他们指手画脚，你懂吧？这事得靠你自己整明白。你俩都是。”

两人谁都没碰眼前的茶杯。

“说是这么说，我还是希望你俩尽快把话都说开了，因为过去的几天里Even就知道画一些悲伤的画，非常不利于团队士气，毕竟我们心连心，一人伤心全员伤心你懂吧。”

_我也想让他开心起来_ ，Isak想，但他没说出口。他懂Mikael的意思，他之前也发现了——Even似乎有一种神奇的传染力，只要他开心，全屋人都能被他带得开心起来。他能想象到这种效果也会反着来。

他们又坐了一会，Mikael喝了口茶。Isak的视线放在了柜子上的调料上。

“我不知道现在该怎么做，”Isak承认道，这些话好像是自己从他嘴里溜出来一样，因为自打他醒来，这个想法就在他脑海里挥之不去。他对此感到羞愧，但他知道自己没什么不好意思的。“我不知道该怎么帮他。”

Mikael吸了一口气，又呼了出来。“嗯。呃——怎么说呢，你再怎么做也治不好他，你懂吗？他的抑郁过两天就会好起来，但它不会消失，这事，”他耸肩，“这事就这样了。你能做的就是和他在一起，陪着他。让他知道你在他身边。慢慢来。如果你觉得承受不来的话，就一天一天的来，如果那样也太多的话，就一个小时一个小时的来，实在不行，就一分钟一分钟的来。”

_一分钟一分钟的来_ ，Isak想。

听起来可以做得到。

Mikael又待了十五分钟，Isak帮他整理着东西（也就是他把东西递给Mikael，Mikael随意地把它们放进各种柜子抽屉里。）

“我们每天都会过来待一会，既然今天你来了，我就不多待了。或许我可以把你拉到我们的群里，这样你来了的话就可以告诉我们一声？省得大家撞在一起，”Mikael说着穿上了外套。

“好，可以，”Isak点头。

“棒，我一会就拉你。Isak？”Mikael停在了门口，转过身来。“我觉得有你陪着他再好不过。”

不可否认，从一个这么了解Even的人的口中听到这句话后，Isak松了一口气。

——

他回到厨房，一看表已经中午了。他喝完了那杯凉茶，将他和Mikael的杯子都洗干净，晾在了架子上。在别人的公寓里待着有一种很奇怪的感觉，他既不熟悉各种东西都放在哪里，也不知道那些奇奇怪怪的噪音都是从哪里传来的。他给窗台上那盆蔫蔫的多肉浇了点水。又环视一周，确认没有任何可以干的事后，他回到了卧室。

Even还在睡着，姿势一直没变，Isak暂时还不想回到床上，于是他转了转Even的卧室。他观察了一小会墙上的素描，又看了看桌角摆放整齐的艺术作品。

书架里的很多书Isak都没听说过，有一些电影选集，当然还有那本地质勘探。Isak把它抽出来的时候，忍不住翻了个白眼。它一看就没人读过，首页里还夹着Isak当初放进去的收据。他翻了一会将它放了回去，然后注意到了放在它旁边的那本书。

那本讲平行宇宙的书。

或许他不应该被吓一跳，但他的确惊了一下，因为他知道Even说过平行宇宙的理论让他感到很不安，但那本书就在这，和地质勘探正相反，它已经被翻得有点旧了。

它的书脊裂了好几道缝，好吧，让Isak这种爱书如命的人心疼了一下，不过这好歹说明Even翻开过它。他把它抽出来，发现侧面贴满了不同颜色的标签。有时，Even还会在上面写一些笔记——有一页讲的是一些公式，上面贴了一张橘色便利贴，写着各种大小的问号。Isak笑出了声。

他拿着这本书坐到了床上，靠在床头，读起了Even的笔记。

他不确定他读了多久，直到他身边传来了一些动静，Isak立即抬起头来，发现Even正看着自己，眼睛因为困意而闪着水光，似乎过了一会才反应过来为什么Isak会在这。Isak把书放在了一边，他也躺了下来，这样Even就不用仰着头看他了。Even现在在平躺着，盯着天花板。

“你在干什么？”Even过了一会问，声音因睡了很久而变得沙哑，难以辨认，Isak的心因他语气里的挫败而抽痛了一下。

“在这和你躺着，”Isak轻声说。

屋子里安静了片刻。

“我不想让你待在这。”

尽管Isak感觉像是有人捅了他一刀，他强迫自己不要移开视线，不要躲闪。他深吸一口气，强行平复着他加速的心跳。这话他不能当真，他得说服自己，Even心里其实是想让自己陪着他的。

“为什么？”Isak问，有点破音，他咳嗽了一声。

Even过了很久都没有说话。Isak几乎要放弃了，但Even转过身面对着他。“我不想让你难过得躺在这，试图照顾我。我不想让你因为替我难过而不得不待在这。”

Even的语速很慢，同时又很小心，像是他在脑海中精心措辞过一样。

“我在这不是因为我替你感到难过，”Isak反驳他，摇了摇头，虽然由于他躺在床上，这让他的动作有点笨拙。“又或是——当然，我不是说我很乐意看到你难过的样子，但那不是…那不是我待在这的原因。更何况我也不难过。我就…在这，陪着你。我在这是因为我想这么做。”

Even没说话，但他的视线重新放回到了Isak的脸上，这在Isak看来算是一个小小的胜利。Even似乎想了一会，Isak不确定他是在想一个答案，还是在编一个借口，他只是耐心等着，让Even沉默地看着自己。

“我只是觉得这样下去不行。”Even的每一个字都像是硬生生挤出来的，Isak听得心里一疼。“我一直在伤害你。我还会重蹈覆辙。”

Isak舔了舔嘴，往下蹭了一点，这样他们的视线就彻底齐平了。他伸出手，小心拨了拨Even的头发。Even在被他碰到时并没有躲开，Isak默默地将其又算是一个胜利。

“嗯，”他说，声音几乎低如耳语。“我不同意。关于这点我们需要谈谈，但不是现在。”

他的手指慢慢梳理着Even的头发，小心地安抚着他。

“从现在开始，我们不用想那么远，我们只需要淡定地处理好眼下就行。一分钟一分钟的来，我们唯一需要担心的就是——下一分钟。听着不错吧？”

他们凝视着对方，Isak好奇一个人可以在眼神里倾注多少情感，因为Even此刻的眼神让他的心跳都停止了。像是Even在依靠着他，而Isak只想让他知道，可以的，可以的，可以的，他就在这，他现在在陪着他，他不会离开的。他觉得Even大概是领会了自己的意思，因为他慢慢地点了点头。

“不错。”

他继续缓缓梳理着Even的头发，一部分原因是他觉得Even对此很享受，他往自己手里蹭了蹭，另一部分是因为这样他就可以确认Even是真实存在的，他就在自己身边，触手可及。

“我们这分钟干什么？”

“嗯…”Isak假装思考。“这分钟我们要抱抱。”

Even听完，脸上出现了一个极小极小的笑容，但足以让Isak的胸口一暖。

所以在接下来的一分钟，他们抱着彼此。这感觉是无与伦比的柔软与满足，想到他能和Even如此亲密无间，Isak心里的缝隙终于合上一点。

——

在接下来的一周，他们排了一个日程表。Isak知道尽管他很想每天都和Even待在一起，和他躺在床上，忽略外面的世界，但他的确是，有责任在身的，当你是自己的老板时，要命的一点就是如果你不去店里，钱是不会自己生钱的（当然他也不能让Julian帮他一直看店）。

幸运的是（同时也让他有点焦虑的是）Mikael之前经历过，他已经把Isak拉到了一个叫“Even守护小队<3<3<3”的群里，又向众人介绍了一遍Isak。Isak不知道是因为Mikael提前跟他们打过招呼，还是说他们本来就很淡定，总之谁都没有问为什么突然就把他加了进来。

他们一起排出来一个计划表，这样Isak就可以有时间去上班，回家换衣服洗个澡什么的。Isak每次离开Even的时候都很不好受，但他知道Even身边有靠谱的人在陪着他。

有时他和别人的时间表会重在一起，这样他还可和Mutta和Yousef聊聊天，只有他俩他之前没有见过。现在他们正在往冰箱里放着一些保鲜盒。

“Shebbakiya，”Mutta解释道，放完了最后一盒，“Elias的母亲做的美味，Elias因为不能亲自带过来还生了会气。你认识Elias对吧？”

“嗯，”Isak说，被对方的自来熟吓到了一点。“呃，我认识Sana，我在她家学习的时候碰到过几次Elias。”

“我现在一想起来还觉得神奇，你和Sana就在她家学习，结果你居然从来没碰到过Even，毕竟我们也一直在那。我觉得是因为Sana懒得见我们——我是说，当然她很想让来Yousef来，至于其他人嘛，”Mutta继续说，拿他啃了一半的胡萝卜指了指Yousef。“她有一次为了把他留下来，还假装自己不会削胡萝卜皮。”

Isak不由笑了，因为目前为止他只从Sana口中听过这些故事，也就意味着他几乎什么都不知道，他以后可以好好逗逗她了。

“我觉得Sana是故意不让我跟你们接触的，”他顺着说了下去，Mutta的笑容变大了。“这样我就不会知道她还干过这么丢人的事，她不喜欢破坏自己的高冷形象。”

“Sana _的确_ 很酷，”Yousef加了一句。Mutta看了一眼Isak，眉毛挑得老高，一脸不为所动，他比了个口型“妻管严”。Isak笑出了声。

“她的确是，”Isak点点头，承认道。

“快看，他笑了，”Mutta说，骄傲地看着Yousef。“怪不得Even喜欢他的笑容呢。他太好猜了。你笑起来的确很迷人。”

他俩同时盯着Isak看了几秒，面带笑容。尽管Isak还有点没反应过来他们怎么这么快就拿自己开起了玩笑，但他注意到自己的心情因此轻松了不少。虽然Even的状态依旧不是很好，但他们并没有很担忧。这让他想起来Magnus之前说过的话，在Even的电影里，主角的躁郁症只是她生活中很小的一部分。尽管他在母子关系上已经取得了不小的进步，但他有时候还是很难将那些事就当作…生活中的一件 _小事_ 来看，不过Even的朋友们渐渐教会了他如何用平常心对待他母亲的疾病。即便Even现在处于低落期，他们依旧可以开Even的玩笑。

“哦，对了，我有个问题，”Yousef在出门前问。“他让你看他写的剧本了吗？”

Isak僵住了。他没想到他们都知道这件事。Mutta转过身来，一脸期待地看着他，看来也没什么撒谎的必要了。

“让了，”他说，又加上一句，“他也，给你们看了吗？”

Mutta翻了个白眼。“怎么可能，他才不给我们看呢。他这部剧本都写了好久了，这次我们看他每天在电脑上敲敲打打，却死活一点内容都不透露给我们。要放在以前，他就是凌晨五点也会一个电话打过来，跟我们说他的新点子。对了，有次Adam正好凑过去想问他点事，结果Even就像一只生气的猫一样，对他嘶了半天。虽说他有点保护过了头，不过我们大概猜出来了他有多宝贝这个剧本。”

——

Even低落的时候，他们就不交流了，准确说是Isak单方面在和他倾诉。有天晚上，Even把自己缩在毯子下面，一副与世隔绝的样子。Isak坐在地上，靠着床沿，把头放在身后的床垫上，盯着天花板。他说起他小时候有一阵痴迷于做梦，说起Jonas试图教他滑滑板，说起Magnus无穷无尽的教书趣事。在某一刻，他从床头柜上拿过来那本讲平行宇宙的书（他时不时就会翻一翻它，来回读着Even的笔记。一想到Even是一个人读的这本书，他心里就涌上一股不知是开心还是伤心的感觉），谈起了Max Tegmark的四重平行宇宙理论。

“然后一堆人就跑过来抱怨说多重宇宙理论不可能成立，因为奥卡姆剃刀定律，但这明显就是…扯淡，不是吗？我是说，奥卡姆剃刀定律遵循的意思就是最简单的可能才是正确的，比如说 _当你听见马蹄声后，你应该想到的是马而不是斑马。_ ”

他不确定Even现在是不是在睡觉，他只想让Even知道自己在陪着他，反正他的童年趣事还要讲半天才会轮到他悲惨的高中时期。

“就是说，对于这些众说纷纭的科学问题最简单的解释就是存在着多重宇宙，所以正确的答案有很多。Tegmark说，我们想找到一个能够体面地解决我们的问题的方法，如果你连多重宇宙这个理论都不相信的话，那他就根本没办法向你解释清楚他的四重平行宇宙理论，所以他写道：最后的判断都要归根于，哪项会更让我们觉得浪费和粗俗：更多的世界还是更多的词藻。然后就是巴拉巴拉巴拉，波函数坍缩…”

“巴拉巴拉巴拉？”Even沙哑的声音打断了他。“你可太会讲故事了。”

看来是没在睡觉。

“你还好意思说？”Isak花了几秒把心情平复下来后说。“我可是在这给你讲那么生动有趣的东西，结果你倒批评起我的讲故事技巧来了？我又不是那个在这上面画了一堆彩虹问号的人。”

他半转过头来，发现Even正看着他，眼神比之前清亮了一点。这个小小的观察已经足以让他的心漏跳了一拍。

Even嗯了一声。“您继续。”

Even的语速依旧很慢，但他的张口就是一种进步，Isak松了一口气，尽管Even的朋友再怎么淡定，亲眼看到Even的好转终于让他有种如释重负的感觉。

“谢谢，”Isak说，扭正了身子，拿手指找到他之前停下的地方。“所以他在这篇论文里指出，为什么认为没办法用奥卡姆剃刀定律来理解多重宇宙的人都是傻瓜。还有，这些甚至都不重要，他在结尾写道，”他夸张地清了清嗓子，反正Even现在是彻底醒了。“ _或许我们会渐渐习惯我们这个宇宙的奇异，时间久了怪异也会变成奇妙。_ ”

“所以…”Even想了一会。“大家都应该淡定地接受这个宇宙里的奇怪之处？”

“更像是，”Isak纠正道，“大家都应该淡定地相信平行宇宙。”

“行。”

Isak又偷偷看了他一眼，发现Even的嘴角挂着一个小小的笑容，Isak——忍不了了，他 _必须_ 亲亲那个笑容，他探过身子，姿势有点别扭，不过Even抬起了头，接住了他的吻。

他尝起来就像一口清晨新鲜的空气。

——

Even守护小队<3<3<3

Mutta：我们今天出门摸了三只狗狗！！！

他一直在说Isak 应该是个好迹象

Mikael：你知道Isak也在群里吧

Mutta：知道啊？？？然后呢？？？

——

周五的晚上，为了能和Even待在一起，Isak没去每周和朋友们的聚会。其实他没打算见Even，但在回家的路上，他感觉胃里像是传来一股拉力，比起和他的朋友们待在一起，仅是坐在Even身边就诱惑的多。 _再加上_ 他觉得反正大部分时间里，他都想和Even待在一起（按Eskild的话来说，他一个人的时候总显得很 _闷闷不乐_ ，不过Isak肯定不会承认就是了。）

他到了之后自然而然地从找出备用钥匙开了门，他不再感觉到那种入侵别人生活的不安。Even坐在沙发上，面前的盘子里似乎放着一片芝士吐司，他正皱着眉盯着电视，听到Isak进屋的声音后，他抬起了头。

“你知道Mikael他们又给你带了很多吃的，对吧？”Isak问，一边把围巾和外套放在了椅子上。

“你怎么来了？”Even问了和上次一样的话，但他的语气从悲伤便为了惊喜，Isak心里一动。

“确保你吃点除了吐司以外的食物，看来我晚了一步。”

“这个嘛，有人跟我说过，芝士和豆蔻是绝配，所以我 _不得不_ 尝试一下。”

“听起来这是个伟人啊，”Isak说着坐在Even身边，快速啄了他一口。Even欣然接受。“你在看什么？”

“说实话并不知道，”Even慢慢地说，又看向电视，里面的剧情似乎非常狗血。背景音乐是激情的交响乐，一男一女跑向对方，激动地抱在了一起。Isak皱了皱鼻子。“它是部很烂的专门在电视上播的电影，但剧情又迷之吸引人，我没法移开眼，感谢你救了我。”

“不客气，”Isak说着拿起半片芝士吐司。“麻烦还是把它关了吧，太煞风景了，我面包都吃不下去了。”

“John可是以为Helen一辈子都没法从昏迷中醒来呢！这么浪漫的重聚时刻你居然让我关电视！”Even反驳道，但Isak已经看见了他眼里的小星星，说明他只是在和Isak闹着玩。

“看着就闹心，”Isak冷冷地说，赶紧拿起遥控器关了电视。

他们把那片吐司吃完后Isak站起身打算再做一片。他看见了放在冰箱外的已经湿漉漉的芝士，翻了个白眼。过了一会他端着盘子回到了沙发前，Even盘起了腿，若有所思地盯着漆黑的电视机屏幕。

Isak观察了一会。Even看起来比上次好了一点，眼下的黑眼圈也轻了一点。他的头发刚洗过，蓬松的，软软的，Isak想摸摸它们。Even穿着一件旧毛衣和运动裤里，整个人看起来很柔软，脚上穿着一双彩色的长颈鹿袜子。他坐直了一些，但身上多了一些Isak在去厨房之前没有的东西，像是他清醒了一点。

“这顿饭可真有营养，”Isak把盘子放在了Even的腿上，它稍微晃了一下，Even把它拿了起来。Isak拿起半片吐司，蜷在了沙发的另一边，等着Even张口，但他一直没说话。

“你在想什么呢？”

Even对上了他的视线，说，“我们应该谈谈，对吗？”

_哦。_

所以他们现在要做这个。

他不确定是因为Even微微紧张的语气，还是因为他已经预设了很多回这次谈话，总之Isak感觉到出奇的平静。

“或许吧，”Isak同意，咬了一口吐司。“不过我们不用非得现在就谈。”

“我想谈谈。我只是——我猜我只是不知道该从哪说起，”Even说，拿手理了一把头发。他额前的一缕头发掉了下来，Isak盯着它出了会神。

“我知道你跟Eskild聊过了，”他说，打破了沉默。

Even重重咽了一口，点了点头。“他…他告诉你我们聊什么了吗？”

“我知道Eskild才是那个从头说到尾的人，你就别装了，”Isak干笑一声。“但没，他没太说，真的。我的意思是，他说了我不太会照顾自己，我有点——生气，之后我们也没再详细聊过这个话题。如果你想告诉我的话也可以，我不会听到一半生气地走开之类的。”

“你和Eskild没问题吧？”Even轻声问。

“嗯，”Isak坚定地点头。“他已经遭过罪，道过歉了，我俩现在很好。”

Even又不说话了，Isak想告诉他至少把吐司吃了，但他强迫自己闭上嘴，让Even整理他的思绪。

“他简单跟我说了说你俩是怎么碰到的。我知道你也告诉过我，但他告诉我你当时——你当时有多么迷茫。你当时还那么小，就被迫面对了承受了你本来不应该承受的痛苦。我知道你也告诉过我，但从他嘴里说出来感觉完全不一样，你懂吗？因为你们已经认识了那么久，他——他说你需要一个能留在你身边的人。”

Isak听到这胃里一绞。

“但你还是走了，”他说，尽管他试图表现得轻松一些，他还是破了音。“你为什么不跟 _我_ 谈呢？”

Even看他的眼神让他有种被人打了一拳的感觉，因为从那片翻滚的蓝色中，Isak一眼就发现了愧疚。 _操。_

“我觉得这么做会很自私，我怎么能反过来让你来安慰我呢？我觉得我已经伤害了足够多的人了。在认清自我的路上，我不断地在以伤害别人为代价，我不想让你也沦落至此。”

_但我最后还是受到伤害了_ ，Isak想，并没有说出口。

“Eskild还谈到了你的妈妈，我一想到你从十五岁起就在照顾她，我就，我不想让你觉得你也得照顾我。我不想让你最后恨我。我知道——我知道你妈妈现在的情况好转了，但我不停地在想，你会以各种各样的方式被我伤害到，你会生我的气，我…”Even虚弱地耸肩，不知怎么地，他看起来像一个小孩子一样。尽管他的四肢修长，他看起来非常年幼，疲惫，肩膀也缩了起来，Isak一点都不想看到他如此痛苦的模样。“我当时大概在想，长痛不如短痛，这样你能少受点罪。”

眼前的Even跟在采访里笑着的他如此不同。他展现给外界的形象总是充满自信，游刃有余，谈起他的生活和疾病时底气十足。Isak知道，他知道Even也是人，但他总是会不由自主地把荧幕里的Even当作是他本来的样子。

某种意义上来说，能看到Even脆弱的一面，是一种特权。

况且，Isak觉得他明白Even的想法。他理解他的担忧，理解他想要保护自己的初衷。如果他们的身份互换的话，他不敢保证自己会不会做出一样的事来。

“我应该和你谈谈的。我应该告诉你发生了什么，而不是躲得远远的。这么做很自私，对你也不公平，”Even过了一会说。“对不起。”

“你是应该和我谈的，”Isak肯定道，他深吸一口气。“我也不应该那么快就放手。”

“嗯，但如果我当初——”

“停停停——咱们别再比谁更不擅长沟通了，因为我是这方面的大师，最后你肯定比不过我，我不想让你因为输了而伤心。”

Even轻笑一声，翻了个白眼，Isak看出来他并没有完全相信自己的话。他从Even的腿上拿起还放着半片吐司的盘子，把它放在了桌上，往Even身边挤了挤。

屋子里安静了一会。

“我不知道我还能不能承受得了第二次心碎，”Isak说，嗤笑了一声，也不知道自己在笑什么，他说的是实话。“倒不是因为之前那样的蠢事，我已经不想再犯蠢了。我只是——我需要知道你也想要，我需要知道你也想和我在一起，你会和我一起努力。”

“我想的，”Even立刻说，视线看向Isak。“我想的，真的，操，我一直都这么想。我想再试一次，我想做得更好一些。”

“如果我们要再来一次的话，我们需要做到更好。我们需要和彼此交流自己真实的想法，不安之类的，而不是一害怕就不跟对方联系。”

Even点头，视线在Isak的脸上游走，像是他在寻找Isak在撒谎的证明。“我不想让你觉得——”

“Even——”Isak试图打断他，因为他猜到了Even接下来会说什么。

但Even固执地说了下去，视线飘到了别处，就是不看Isak。“我不想让你觉得你不得不这么做。如果你…不想在一起的话，我绝对理解。一切都太混乱了，我知道这都是我的错，所以…我的意思是，我们也可以当朋友，如果这是你想要——

Isak看着Even在他眼前陷入到自我贬低的漩涡中，他懂了，Even怕是在几个月前和Eskild打完那通电话后就这么想了。

Isak想反驳，想说 _我不想做你的朋友，我想亲亲你的脸_ ，但他决定不这么说了。他又靠近一点，Even四处乱飘的眼神固定到了他身上。

“Even。我在这不是因为我对于过去发生的一切感到很难过，也不是出于愧疚心理才来的。我在这是因为我想来，想陪着你。因为我相信我们是彼此的命中注定，我们可以在一起，这样的结局难道不值得我们再试一次吗？”他觉得他看到了Even在点头，但幅度很小，可能只是听话时下意思的动作。Isak颤抖着呼出一口气，他向宇宙里的星辰祈祷着，希望自己不要把接下来的部分搞砸。“归根结底，我只是一个男孩，站在另一个男孩面前，请求他来爱我。”

至少他能给Even他想要的的电影时刻。

他能看到有什么不一样了：Even的肩膀没有那么紧绷了，他的眼神变了，里面有一种崇敬。Isak觉得从来没有人用这种眼神看过他。

这让他多了一点自信，他靠得更近了一点，Even下意识就朝他靠了过来，Isak内心狂喜，他屏住呼吸，说，“我现在真的很想亲你。”

如他所想，Even笑了出来，他凑过来亲了一口Isak。他的吻很轻，但已经足够温暖到解开Isak胃里的打结，一股暖流蔓延到他的四肢百骸。

“你读我的剧本了，”Even喃喃道，为了出声他往后退了一点点，但两个人的额头还贴在一起。

“岂止是读啊？”Isak讽刺道（修正：试图讽刺道，毕竟一个人是很难在大笑的同时还假装讽刺的）。“我已经把我的台词都背下来了，随时准备开拍。还是说你想找别的演员？”

“这个嘛，我想的是找莱昂——”

Isak用嘴堵住了他接下来的话，他亲了一口，又亲了一口，然后小声说，“有本事你就把那句话说完。”

之后他们就一直抱在一起，呼吸着同一片空气。Isak觉得自己浑身上下怕是都红了，Even的触摸让他又痒又热——他的手慢慢抚摸着Isak的背，抚过他的脖颈，穿过他的头发。Even看他的眼神就像，就像他不敢相信Isak是真的一样，就像他不敢相信这是真的。Isak抬起手，拇指摩挲着Even的颧骨，他稍微用了一点力，像是要告诉Even， _是的，是的，这是真的。_

“我们真的要在一起了？”Even问，蹭着两人的鼻子，现在他肯定已经知道了这个问题的答案，但Isak完全不介意回答他。

“ _是的。_ ”


	12. 第十二章 尾声

周六的上午，Isak坐在Even厨房的柜台上，Even在一旁做着法式吐司。Even穿的毛衣准确说是Isak的，但它的味道已经是Even的了。眼前的场景令人似曾相识，他想起上次他俩在他的厨房里，也是这个姿势。现在再想起从前已经不会让他感到伤感了，对此Isak很感激。

他们试图冷静地对待彼此的关系，确保没有每个小时都和对方黏在一起。Isak能时不时回自己的公寓，和他的室友待上几天，而不是简单地取点干净衣服就离开。Even的状态慢慢地变好，他尽量每天过得比较规律，每周去看一次心理医生，逐渐恢复工作，见见朋友和家人。

理智上Isak知道这样做最好，彼此都有自己的生活，而不是投入到离开对方就活不了。

但是，每当Even飞到别的地方后，他还是会因为要好几天见不到Even而感到难过。他依旧会担心。有时候他躺在自己的床上，身边没有另一个人的体温，只能辗转反侧。Even的呼吸声总能让他轻松入睡，所以孤身一人的夜晚，焦虑不可避免地卷土重来。

这种时候，他要鼓起很大的勇气，才能说服自己不要再自我怀疑，患得患失，而是给Even发一条 _还醒着么_ 。

但是Even总会秒回，而且他都会直接给Isak打电话，他的声音会立刻让Isak平静下来。Even总是能完美地理解他想要什么，不论他是选择和Even聊天，还是只是静静听着彼此的呼吸声，假装对方就在自己身边，即便他的床出奇的冰冷。每次过后，Isak都能感觉到两人之间的羁绊深了一点。Even总会耐心地听着Isak磕磕绊绊地解释他在想什么，每次过后，Isak对他们的信心都会强一点。

“有时候我也会睡不着，”Even在有一天晚上承认。“我是说，这些天里。”

“真的？”

“我都习惯你在我身边的感觉了，没有你的日子真孤单。”

“你的床感觉孤单？”（译注：上句的原文是It feels lonely when you’re not here. Isak直接将it理解成床，而不是even，开了个玩笑。）

Even叹息，带着点生气，带着点怜爱。Isak躺在床上，闭着眼，想象着伴随着那声叹息必不可少的翻白眼。他的心里满满的，胸腔里流淌着一股暖意。

现在，他坐在厨房的柜台上看着。他肆无忌惮地看着Even一边优雅地翻着吐司，一边无声地哼着广播里的歌，因为这是男友特权。如果他被Even发现自己在盯着他，他也不会再感到不好意思。（Isak知道Even知道自己在盯着他看，所以他才故意把吐司翻出这么多花样。）他看着，看着，看着，然后他伸出了手。他伸手够到了Even，手指勾住了EvenT恤的袖口，摩挲着他裸露的皮肤，只为吸引Even的注意，Even如他所愿。

果然，Even抬起了头，露出一个Isak最喜欢的笑容（他选不出来，Even的每个笑容都是他的最爱）。Even轻轻歪了歪头，眉毛疑惑地挑起。Isak只是耸了下肩，自己也不可遏制地笑了起来。

Even轻笑，摇着头把注意力重新放回到炉子上。过了一会，他开口。“我今天要接受那个采访。”

“没错，”Isak说。Even上周就跟他说了，他向他的经纪人严肃地解释了发生的一切，他的经纪人安排了这次采访，毕竟还是由他亲自向大众澄清一些事情比较好。显然，尽管Even不是那种每天就知道大张旗鼓的人，谣言还是在好莱坞如野火般传得飞起，毕竟他可是缺席了一次非常重大的场合。

Even之前已经解释过，与其开一场新闻发布会，他更愿意接受一家他信得过的杂志的采访。某种程度上来说，这可以让Even找回一些掌控权，让他保持自己的话语权，而不是再像之前那样让人们任意揣测他的意图。

“我有点紧张，”Even干笑了一声，像是在装出一副不在意的样子，像是他在等Isak说 _你怎么会有这种愚蠢的想法。_

Isak笑了一声。“操，换我我也紧张。”

Even大笑着把吐司放到盘子里，关掉了炉子，Isak知道他这回的笑声是真挚的。不过，他觉得还是不太够。

“嘿，”Isak说，Even停下手里的动作，抬起头看着他。

Isak从柜台上跳下来，Even看着他走近。他停在Even面前，眼神锁住对方。

现在他们对彼此都充满信心。

Isak没有移开视线，他探出手，抓到了Even的手，和他十指紧扣。他轻轻将两人的额头贴在一起。Even闭上了眼，呼吸颤抖着。

“你有权利感到紧张。你甚至有权感到害怕，”Isak张口，声音低如耳语。“但是呢，你只要记住，等你接受完采访后，你就可以回到家里，我会在这等着你，我们今天都不用出门，就待在这，躺在床山，亲亲抱抱。”

他感到Even握紧了他的手，他握了回去。他抬起另一只手，摸上了Even的脸，Even立即蹭了蹭他的手。

“这个计划怎么样？”Isak在两人之间几乎不存在的空间里喃喃道。“可以吗？”

Even点头。

“可以，”他轻声说，靠过来亲了Isak一口。

——

“我儿从战场归来了！”Isak刚进门Eskild就吼了出来。屋里已经暖意融融，人声鼎沸。Eskild坚持在合租公寓里举办这周的聚会，这样他就可以“有机会看一眼他最爱的暴躁小gay了”。反正差不多就是这个意思。

当然，Isak恰到好处地迟到了，虽然这个派对的主办人本来是他，但Isak辩解道，他费了一阵功夫才成功锁上店门，因为Even来接他的时候，花了15分钟，硬是拖着他重新演了一遍两人初识的场景。

大部分人，包括Eskild和Linn都围着咖啡桌坐在地上，涂着复活节彩蛋。对此Isak本应叹气的，谁叫这场景竟然意外的温馨。他的手紧紧环着Even，他捏了对方一下，才松开手开始脱外套。

“你太——”

“省省吧你个浪货，”Eva说，Isak看见她躺在Noora腿上，正翻着白眼，两人摊在沙发上。她冲手里的彩蛋眯了眯眼，转着它检查自己的手艺。“你上周就跟失踪了一样，总共就回了我两条短信，其中一条只有一个笑脸。你最好改改。”

“即时和朋友更新近况是很重要的，”Vilde坐在地上告诉他，背靠着Noora的腿。

这次他在来之前就已经告诉大家Even要来了，所以众人都表现得比较淡定。除了Magnus _坚持_ 要分开Even和Isak，让Even坐在他身边专门留给他的位置上，这样他俩就可以好好交流交流感情。Isak反对了半天，最后是Sana翻了个白眼，把她的位置让给了Isak，这样他就可以挨着Even了，她坐到了Chris旁边。

在某一刻Eskild宣布他饿了，大家纷纷打开了带过来的食物——其实主要是兴奋地看着Mahdi带来了什么好吃的，鉴于别人拿的不是店里买的薄饼，鱼蛋糕，就是可以用微波炉加热的布朗尼。今晚Mahdi做的是某种高级沙拉，配着松子青酱，烤芦笋和豆角。通常来说这种东西Isak尝都不想尝（更不要说做了），但味道竟然出奇的好吃。

晚上的气氛很不错，虽然Isak对于把Even带来有点紧张，毕竟过去几个月他一直在跟他的朋友们抱怨Even，但场面相当和谐。他们又玩起了字谜游戏，事实证明，Even和Sana的组合恰到好处，既不会过于争强好胜，又不吝啬全力以赴，所以他们赢了（Isak和Eva的配合不怎么样，主要是因为Eva的迷之笑点，搞得Isak也跟着傻笑，答案都是时间到了随便喊的）。

Jonas又开始长篇大论，扯什么消费主义杀死了艺术，Even在旁边没有敷衍地点头，反倒听得津津有味。Vilde问起了他的电影，Even对她的问题来者不拒。

Isak感到一种…单纯的幸福，他身边的众人是他在世界上的最爱，彼此还都很合得来。几个月以来的第一次，他胃里的沉重消失了，周遭的快乐也不会再让他感到没来由的悲伤。

有一阵子他找不见Even了，随后他看见Even和Eskild聚在厨房里，装出一副拿饮料的样子，但他们脸上严肃的表情背叛了他们。他们聊了很久。Isak纠结着要不要走过去确认下没出什么事，但Even低下头，绽放出了一个笑容，它神奇地让Isak在松了一口气的同时又屏住了呼吸。

“你把他追到手了？”Eva问，她坐了下来，拿手肘怼了一下Isak，吹着手里刚画好的彩蛋。

“看样子是，”Isak点头。

“你俩现在没事了？会永远在一起？他会一直拍你们的爱情故事，你们还会有很多漂亮的宝宝？”

“我觉得你需要重修一下性教育这门课，”Isak冷冷地说。

“你们可以领养啊，Isak！”Eva笑他，Isak勉强遏制住翻白眼的冲动。“讲真，你俩现在没问题吧？”

他对上了Even的视线，他们隔着屋子冲彼此笑了一下。Isak把视线转回到Eva身上，点了点头。

“嗯，我——我是说，显然我们不能肯定接下来会发生什么，因为，你也知道，我们没法预测未来，未来有一百万种可能性，但是，嗯，我们现在很好。就…一分钟一分钟地来。我真的——真的很喜欢他。”

“看出来了，”Eva嗤笑一声，Isak怼了她一肘子。“我真心为你感到开心，你俩都是，还有Magnus。我不知道如果你俩掰了他可怎么活下去。”

又过了一阵子，Vilde点开了她那个（非常，非常）长的快乐播放列表，大家跳起了舞。Isak愉快地和Jonas还有Mahdi坐着，看着Vilde成功说服了剩下的人站起身跳了起来——直到，屋子里播起了《五朵金花》，Even突然出现在了Isak身边，一把把他拽了起来。

“来嘛，这可是我们的专属歌曲。”

“咱俩之前 _从来都没_ 听过这首歌！”Isak抱怨道，还是顺从地借力站了起来。

“那就从现在开始算我们的歌。”

“咱俩选什么都 _不能_ 选这首。”

“照你这么说，那要选什么？NWA？”Even吐槽，把他拉近一点。

Isak翻了个白眼。

真要让他说实话的话，只要Even的手能一直放在他腰上，眼里闪烁着幸福，选这首也值了。Even甚至拉着他转起了圈，他眼里的闪光，眼角的眯眯纹，让Isak觉得更值了。他愿意付出一切代价，只要Even能一直开心下去。

总而言之，这个夜晚在他的胸口点燃了一簇希望之火。

——

Isak没想到他也有今天，但早晨很快就成了他一天中最喜欢的时刻。虽说他永远都不会将这点承认给Even，因为Even就喜欢拿他的起床气和迷糊样开玩笑，但这算是他们之间的一个小小进步。

有些早晨，他起床时是孤身一人，他会短暂地忘了他在哪（或是他应该见到Eskild还是Even），直到他听见Even在厨房里做饭的声音，或是从浴室里传来他的哼歌。

有些早晨，他醒来后耳边是Even的心跳，平稳而有节奏，清晰可闻，鉴于Isak就蜷缩在他男朋友（他 _男朋友_ ）的胸口。

Even几乎总比Isak醒得早，但只要有一丝一毫会把Isak吵醒的风险，他就会一直躺在那里一动不动，甚至躺上好几个小时——这是有天早上Isak醒早了才发现的，当时他既睡不着，又不想动，所以他俩就一直躺在那。Even拿手轻轻摩挲着Isak的背，时不时在他额头上留下一个轻柔的吻。

对此他依旧不习惯。在他背后游走的手指，从一个痣亲到另一个痣的缓慢的，温柔的吻，从窗户里射进的光线。很多年来，Isak总是睡不着，起不来，整天整天地感到疲惫，但现在他一睁眼就能望进那片蓝色，让他的脊柱蹿电。

“Halla,”Even轻声说，Isak都能听见他声音里的笑意，他也不由自出露出一个笑容。

在Even身边醒来很轻易就成为了他经历过的最美好的体验之一，绝对排得进前五，要不是因为实现它的必备条件是让Even在他的床上和他一起醒来（严格意义上来说，应该是Even的床，但是，既然一周有五天睡在这张床上了，你对它怎么着也有一些所有权了，不是吗），他绝对会推荐他的朋友也体验一把。他非常，非常喜欢Even的手穿过他的头发，Even会蹭过来搂住他的腰。他尤为享受Even的吻落在他赤裸的肩膀，他的喉咙和下巴上。

直到Isak享受到足够的抚摸，他制止了Even下一个本打算落到他脸颊上的吻，微微转过头，用嘴接住了它，慵懒地和Even亲吻着。他调整了身子，以便躺得更舒服一些，让两人离得更近一些，胸膛相碰。Isak在想Even能否感受到他接近每分钟150下的心跳，但Even用舌舔开了他的嘴，加深了这个吻，他立即就没心思想别的了。

起初，Isak只是隐约听到耳边传来了恼人的嗡嗡声，但一旦他意识到后，这个噪音就变得越来越不可忽视，他只想继续亲Even。嗡嗡声一直不停，听得人直冒火，Isak跟它干上了，他相信只要他等得够久，手机总会停下来的，但Even推开了他。

“似乎是有人想吸引你的注意力，”他说，听起来有点喘不上气。

Isak呻吟一声，抱怨道，“但我只想要你的注意力。”

“你已经得到了，如果你能记得在睡前把手机调成勿扰模式就更好了。”

仿佛是为了迎合Even，手机又响了起来，Isak深吸一口气，忍住把它从窗户里扔出去的欲望。他翻了个身，从床头柜上拿起了手机。

21条未读短信。

“Magnus说什么了？”Even问，把头枕在了Isak身边，这样他就可以一起看。

Isak滑开了提示，刚看见第一条就心里一沉，因为他真的应该记住不能在Even身边点开Magnus发来的消息——一点都不能那种。前几条只是昨晚的照片，往下翻则是更近的消息，内容嘛——

[今天你嗑evak的糖了吗]

Magnus：！！！！！

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Isak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isak你咋还没醒！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

Isak

看看你男人都干了什么！！！！！！！！！

[Magnus发了一个链接]

Vilde: aw Isak！太有爱了！！！！

Magnus：等下Isak

你是不是早就知道了！！！！！！

告诉Even我得跟他谈谈

我自己也会跟他说一声

反正你说都说了记得告诉他我爱他

当然我会亲口跟他说但是

这句话他值得多听几遍

Eva：你们咋都这么吵

“你有什么想跟我说的吗？”Even揶揄地问。

Isak翻了个白眼，准备关掉手机，重续正事，Even怼了怼他。

“你应该看下那个链接。”

“为什么？”

“看就是了。”

Isak夸张地叹了口气，还是打开了群聊，点进链接，忽略了Magnus在发现Isak读了他之前的消息后的新一波嚎叫。链接里是Even上周接受的采访，Isak一上来就被Even的西装照迷得移不开眼，Even只好又怼了怼他，得得得，他往下滑着。

里面的内容Even那天回家后都告诉他了，Isak不知道为什么Even还眼睛闪着光地盯着他看，脸上挂着笑容，他微微皱着眉继续看了下去，不知道自己应该发现什么。

有几个关于他发病的问题，之后就换了话题，Even之前的电影，以及最近的项目——Isak的目光停留在了一个问题上。

**你在过去的几个月里去了很多地方，见了一些重要的人物，大部分时间都不在挪威里。你是否打算永久定居在美国，以便更加接近好莱坞？**

我之前考虑过这个问题，但说实话我不打算搬走。最近，我的个人生活有了一些进展，促使我重新规划了人生目标。我是说，我热爱在挪威的生活，我人生中的大部分时间都是在挪威度过的，在这我会感觉很舒服，很安心，这对我来说很重要。大概在这件事上我会跟着我的心走，而现在我的心就在奥斯陆，所以我也会无限期地住在奥斯陆。

读到这Isak的胃猛地一沉。Even说过，他要休息一个月，期间不再进行电影拍摄，来好好调整一下。Isak以为之后他们会就两人的未来再讨论讨论，他知道他们会商量出个结果，但现在…

无限期的。

“你怎么想？”Even问，眼神在Isak脸上游走着，戏谑的语气里藏着一丝紧张。

Isak——Isak让自己想象了一下。

他们会有无限个像这样的清晨，Even会拿他开无限个玩笑，他们会无限次走过奥斯陆的街道，无限张Even留在他枕边的画，无限个Even的吻。Even给了他一个无限的宇宙。

Isak把手机调成静音，锁屏，把它放回到床头柜上，然后凑近了Even。他没有回答，而是将手插进Even的头发里，吻上了Even的唇。他希望Even能感觉到他试图传达的每一分感激，幸福和爱。或许Even的确接收到了，因为他发出了一声温柔的叹息，将Isak越发拉近他的怀里。

在接下来的一分钟（或许是很多分钟）里，他们吻着彼此。


End file.
